The Lake in the Park
by Fae 206
Summary: After the success of Tragic Marker, Ren is seen in a new light and as a higher level actor. With Japan saying he's a better actor than Kuu, Kuon accepts a complicated leading role in a new TV drama remake, but there's more that happens off set than on. How can he cope with Kyoko as the lead star and the drama being directed by the legendary Kuu Hizuri wth his wife working aside him
1. Chapter 1 - The Director and his Wife

**Author Note:** After two of my favorite reviewers told me that one of my stories was too dark and they didn't know whether they wanted to read it anymore, I thought that I might add some more cute and less angsty and dark stories to my collection. I hope you enjoy 😊

 **The Lake in the Park**

 **Chapter One – The Director and His Wife**

News was starting to get out about who played the scary BJ in the amazing and jaw dropping 'Tragic Marker' and people were making conspiracies against how such a nice guy as Ren Tsuruga could have played a jerk like Cain Heel as well as someone so terrifyingly psychopathic. Nobody thought that it would have come out so early on, but only a month after the release someone working at one of Japan's biggest headquarters had matched his face with theirs.

It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was, after all Kyoko had managed to just scan the different parts of his body and analyze without a computer that it was him. This man had needed technology to put the pieces together. It was exhausting though.

However, just as he had hoped, this had opened the door both in his heart in his drive to align the two characters within him and in his career. Now he could play dark roles and the heroic roles. People no longer were typecasting him as he had been and the next role took advantage of both those types. He was to start as a noticeable hero, a police officer that was in love with a rich young lady. However, this woman was toying with his heart and in her lived an infectious madness that in the end turned him into a very tragically fallen character.

Not only was this such a deep role for him to play, but the drama was another retelling. This one had started as a very old legend which had been turned into a movie and now was going to be turned into a multi part TV drama. He knew about the material and when he had read through the book had been instantly captivated by the writing style as well as the characters and the world they inhabited.

He had been told that the director had asked for him personally, but that if he were to accept the role he would have to tell the screenwriter and director face to face. It was the president who had told him that which made him even more uncomfortable about it.

Nothing was good when the president himself was so vague about the topic.

So, that was why he had scheduled a time where he could meet with the director and the president at the same time to tell them that he would be honored to be cast in this production. He had even asked Yashiro to wait somewhere so that he could go to the room himself. He felt that it was meant to be a private conversation.

As he stood in the elevator, he heard a voice call out. "Can you hold it!?"

Ren immediately pressed the hold button and his eyes lit up as he saw Kyoko coming towards him. "Hello, Mogami-san," he smiled as she blushed.

"Hello, Tsuruga-san," she replied as she gave a small bow. She tried to hide the way that her face lit up whenever it was him that she had bumped into. The deeper her bow these days was definitely linked to the redness of her cheeks at being with him. She really hoped that he didn't see through her. "Oh, I'm sorry. You needed to go somewhere, am I holding you up?" she worried as he laughed at her and how cute she was.

"Well, you'd better tell me the floor that you're looking for or we'll be riding this elevator up to the top floor together," he laughed. He was glad that it was a late hour, not as many people used the elevator this late in the day. Still, that left him even more suspicious about who this mystery director was.

"Oh, you're going there too?" Kyoko asked before smiling. "It really must be a good drama for you to be cast as the main role?" she asked before looking down. "Maybe I should refuse the part," she said as Ren looked at her.

"You didn't like the story?" he asked her. "I know it's not of a fantasy kingdom or with princesses, but I'm sure that being in 'Dark Moon' and then being in 'The Lake in the Park' would be good for your career. What role did they ask of you, Mogami-san?" he said as he watched her.

Kyoko looked down, "The starring role," she gulped, "Pandora-san. Oh god, they must have gotten me confused with another Kyoko or they might have meant Kanae, yes, Moko-chan should have been given this role. They made a mistake in the file, I should ge-" she reached out to press the open door button and saw Ren block her hand.

"This is wonderful for your career, Mogami-san," he told her. "If you get to the set and don't feel as if you can fulfill your duty as an actress then I will help you turn to the exit whilst not ruining your reputation with this director, but please at least give it a chance," he tried to persuade her as she looked at him.

"I'm just a junior actor, with something like this…" she struggled as Ren shook his head.

"I think that whoever this mysterious director is, they've seen how talented you are. Don't you understand what a strong and able actress that you are, Mogami-san?" he asked. "I'm not going to let you refuse unless you really don't want to do it. Do you want to do it?"

Kyoko nodded before they heard the bell that made the elevator stop at the president's office.

Kuon stepped off of the elevator and smiled weakly at Sebastian as he led the two of them to meet the director. As they got to the office, Ren stepped in and felt his heart plummet as he looked upon the famous 'director' or should he say legendary Japanese actor.

He could feel the warmth and light that Kyoko had burning inside her and was making her almost glow with that light. "Father!" she yelled as she rushed forward to him. Ren was thankful that he managed to check his emotions whilst she was rushing into his arms. He coughed and shot a very quick glare at Lory for putting him in such a position.

"Hey, Kyoko," he said as he looked to her. "Was I hearing rumors that you weren't going to help me make my directing debut something amazing. What did I do to have a son like you?" he said as he put his hands on her cheeks to make him look at her.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko sniffed but she couldn't betray the smile on her face, "Father, did you ask Tsuruga-san to be in the drama too. You must want it to be really good to ask for him personally," she turned around to Ren who had just about got the shock off his face and was now in a deep bow.

"Hizuri-san, I didn't know that _you_ were directing this project," he said trying hard not to let Kyoko see his level of discomfort. He turned towards the president, "I thought it would just have been the three of us at this meeting," he commented before seeing Kyoko's nervousness.

"Did I do…" Kyoko said as she looked at Ren trying to figure out if he was angry with her.

"No, Kyoko, you didn't do anything. I thought that I could schedule this time with the two of you so that you could both give Kuu your answer as to whether or not you want to be in this drama," Lory said as he tested him.

"I will do my absolute best, father" Kyoko nodded. "I would love to accept this role. I only hope that I can impress you as an actress. I know that Tsuruga-san wan-"

"I'd like some more time to consider the opportunity," Ren bowed again as Lory realized that having Kyoko and Kuu both in this room with such a casual atmosphere might have been a bad thing.

Lory nodded, "You can definitely have some more time, I don't think Kuu minds."

"No…that's…" Kuu said shakily seeing how broken Ren looked with how he was thinking this over. He had thought that having Kyoko here with them would make Ren stay in character more. Instead he could just see his son's emotions running around his head and then rotating in his heart. "Can you tell me if it's the character that you're having problems with?"

"The character?" Ren asked as he looked down, "I really like the role. I…"

"Does Kuu-sama intimidate you, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko had to ask as she saw that Ren was trying his hardest to not make eye contact with the famous actor. "I know that Father has said some rude things about you in the past, but I don't think that he would bring that to set. I think it would be a lot of fun."

"I just need some more time," Ren said as he looked at his father and shook slightly.

"If you really like the script and the character, then you should do it Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said as she saw a troubled expression on his face. "It would help you with your career and I think the whole show always benefits when you're acting."

"I…" Ren said as his eyes widened before nodding, "I'll definitely consider it," he tried to tell them as Kyoko couldn't understand how awkward he was being or why he was acting this way. Was it just that he was intimidated by Kuu. Surely he should know that right now more people would call him the better actor. Ren had a talent that she admired even more than she did Kuu's but she hadn't wanted to tell Kuu so.

"If you do say yes then it'll mean that you can get very close to achieving your goal," Lory said. "You already are considered a more talented actor than Kuu himself. This will give you the platform you've always wanted, but please only say yes if you can stay committed to the part."

Ren took a deep breath in as he weighed it out. "If certain…connections could be kept private then I will accept because of a love for the role. I know that certain…matters should be on a need to know basis."

"So is that a yes?" Kuu asked as he looked at the actor before him. Ren could see how hopeful he was about this, about being able to work with him but Ren was definitely scared and wanted to keep his distance.

"It's a yes with conditions," Ren said as Kyoko blinked confused over what they were saying but her mind was reading the situation as something to do with being a higher level professional actor. She had no idea what was really going on between the two actors.

"Good," Kuu grinned. "I'm so excited to have my leads secure and safe, now…I do have to explain that I didn't come to Japan alone this time. I did bring…" he started but Kyoko cut him off. Through her excited eyes she never noticed the conflict and horror on Ren's face.

"You brought Julienna-san!?" Kyoko almost screamed she was that excited.

"Yes, well she's a Ren fan," Kuu said. "After seeing Dark Moon she kept talking about how impressive the two of you were. I'd say that other than me, Ren is her favorite actor."

Kyoko smiled. "Can I meet her father?" she asked before looking up to the doorway where a beautiful woman was now standing there. She was trying to stop herself from crying as she stared at the paled and wide eyed Ren Tsuruga. "Oh, wow" Kyoko came over and stood in front of Julienna Hizuri before bowing. "Hello, it's really nice to meet you, I'm Kyoko. I really hope to show you my best form of acting."

"Oh, of course," Julie said. "I'm so excited to meet you. My husband has said so many good things about you. I feel like we could be friends, Kyoko-chan?" she asked before her eyes went to Ren who had stopped moving. Fortunately Kyoko was too distracted to notice the change in him which would obviously show that something was wrong.

"You should sit down, Ren" Lory said. "I'm afraid you're going to pass out."

Ren shot the president a look, "How did you expect that I'd take this?" he whispered as his voice shook. What on earth was this?


	2. Chapter 2 - Tough Choices

**AN:** Please enjoy. Any reviews would be most appreciated.

 **Chapter Two – Tough Choices**

Ren watched Kyoko with his parents and his hand clenched into a fist. He didn't even know what to do in this situation. Kyoko was so happy by meeting his mother and seeing his father again and he could see the two of them sneaking quick looks at him. He stood drawing all attention to him. "I'm sorry," he bowed respectfully. "I have to leave. I'm not interested in the role," he turned to the door before shooting a cold glare at the president.

Kuu looked forwards at his son. This would have been so much better without Kyoko in the room but Boss had tried to protect Ren's identity and him feeling exposed so had invited a fifth party. He couldn't even argue with his son in front of Kyoko or it would look strange. He snuck a look at Julie who seemed heartbroken but neither of them could do anything with Kyoko there.

They loved their son too much to expose him.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Kuu said before looking at Julie. "It will be hard to find someone else to fill that part, you're the most talked about actor at the moment, it would have brought some hype to the project."

Ren nodded and stayed in his bow, "Then I really do apologize, but you'll have to find someone else to fill that role."

Kyoko looked at Ren extremely confused. Was he leaving this drama because of her? Because she wasn't talented enough. She knew that if she acted opposite Ren that she would be able to put her best work forward. Even if there was a love scene in it, which she hoped wouldn't be there, if it was Ren she would feel much safer than if she was with anyone else. "Tsuruga-san, you're the one who tried to convince me to say yes to this role. You said that you were excited with the role yourself, is there anything that I did that caused you to change your mind?"

Ren froze and tried to give her a smile but it came out as one of his gentleman smiles which Kyoko would misunderstand. She had no idea about the connection between the three Hizuri family members after all. "I'm sure that you're going to be wonderful in the role, Mogami-san," he said trying to protect both himself and her feelings. "However, for personal reasons I must decline the offer."

Kuu wanted to say something but his mind kept going back and forth on what. Seeing the discomfort that his son was going through made him feel extremely guilty but as a director he couldn't really apologize if Ren was the one turning down the role. Then again maybe he could apologize for offering the role, but that would seem strange, he was pretty sure that if he asked what the personal reasons were that Ren would say family and as far as he knew, Kyoko had heard nothing about his family. She wouldn't even be able to look up the 'Tsuruga family' on the internet.

He didn't have to say anything though because Julie wasn't as skilled at managing this as he had become.

"Tsuruga-san, we could work around these personal reasons. Is there anything that we can do to help?" Julie said and Kuu knew that she desperately wanted Ren to stay in the room. It was as if in her mind, Ren leaving this room and declining the offer meant she wouldn't be able to see him for another six years.

Kuu knew how much Julie had been hurting. They were both social animals and people had known that Julie had a son who had finished his education overseas, but she had let her son leave at fifteen and now he was twenty-one. All of those years she had watched enviously as her friends and coworkers talked about how their child had been doing at high school, how their son had landed a role in the school play, how they were helping their children study for the standardized tests and going on college tours, how they had loved seeing their child attend prom.

Julie had had to respectfully smile and nod whilst the son that she had raised hadn't spoken to her and she had missed out on nearly a third of his life. One day he was a fifteen-year-old teenager and then he was gone and the next time she would see him in person would be as a twenty-one-year-old adult.

"Could we discuss this, Tsuruga-san?" she asked as a few tears sparkled in her eyes though she was strong enough so they didn't fall. "Please," she looked at Kyoko who she hoped thought this was all because of his acting talent. "I mean, you're perfect for the part, you're such a talented actor," she turned before going to look out the window. She couldn't afford to mess things up for her child.

If she exposed him it would be as if her sacrifice for those six years hadn't been worth anything.

"Kyoko," Lory said as he turned his attention to her. "I would like a moment alone with Ren. Is there anything that you'd like to discuss?" he asked as Kyoko bowed deeply.

"No, there's nothing further," she said before looking at Ren. "Tsuruga-san, I really hope that you will change your mind," she said honestly. "Thank you for the part, Father. I'll be taking my leave now," she said before saying goodbye to the president and Julie and leaving.

Once they were sure that she was gone, Lory turned to Ren.

"Kuu," he said though his eyes never left the young actor, "Could you make sure that all the doors are locked?" he asked as Ren shot him another cold look.

"So, you're stopping me from running away?" he asked before hearing his mother breaking down. He looked over in her direction. He knew that she was hurting because of him and she had been doing her best to be strong for Kyoko's sake. He felt terrible for hurting her.

"Is that really what you want, Ren?" the president asked. "If you want to leave then go ahead."

"That's exactly what you'd say," Julie said as she couldn't stop the tears. "You'd want to be a kidnapper and keep my son away from me just like all those years ago" she looked back angrily at the president as Ren saw how discomposed she was. He took a seat.

"I'll stay," he said as Julie looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked before feeling her body weaken. "I am so sorry to ask you this…but could I please hug my son?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Ren nodded and stood up as he allowed his mother to come over to him and wrap him up in the hug she had been waiting over half a decade for.

"You've grown," she said as he laughed weakly.

"Yes, I guess I have," he said as he watched how much his mother was crying. He felt guilty that he had pushed her to her limits and stopped her from having what she wanted. He never wanted to hurt her. "I think inside more than the outside," he said.

"I can agree to that," Kuu nodded as he smiled at his son. "I...uh, Boss said that you've become much more comfortable with your past, is that right…Ku-Tsuruga-san?"

"As in, have I accepted that I'm actually Kuon Hizuri and have that past, then I suppose I would have to agree with that. I'm not ready to be him, but I've accepted him," Ren said as Julie put a hand on her heart.

"Why do you have to talk as a third person?" she said as she took a few steps away from him.

"You loved Kuon," Ren argued, "then he…then everything happened. I…"

Kuu shot a dark look at him, "What did I tell you last year?" he said. "Don't use the past tense when you talk about how much we _love_ our son. We continue to love him and cheer him on every day. We don't care about what happened in the past, it doesn't stop the fact that we love Kuon, even if he does want to act as a stranger to us."

"Whoever you think you are or you want to be, we love you," Julie argued. "We want to help you get over to the US and start acting in Hollywood. You'll be able to do it. Your dramas have started to have fans over there, your films too. I know multiple people who would be willing to cast you in their shows and movies."

"There are a few people who considered sending you offers as Ren Tsuruga," Kuu nodded. "However, it's harder to book international stars. We were hoping that with this drama you would finally be offered those roles and then you could come back as you always said you would."

Ren looked down. He didn't know what to say, he had been waiting for so long to start performing in the United States, but now it didn't feel right. There was something much more important to him than his acting dreams and it required him to stay within Japan at least a little longer. He turned to the president, "What would be the damage of becoming Hizuri, Kuon here?" he asked as Lory blinked.

"You want to stay in Japan?" he asked. "Six years ago you couldn't be more motivated to start acting so that you could leave and be an internationally known actor." A mischievous and some might even say wicked expression crossed onto his face. "Are you saying that it's because you're finally in love with someone special?" he asked as Ren felt himself become more anxious with that announcement. "I'm sure that Kyoko would…"

"So, is that such a bad thing that I'd rather stay here and take a chance with Mogami-san?" he asked before bowing his head. "If I reveal myself to her then she'll know that I lied. I can't afford that. Do you really think that it's so funny?"

"It's sweet of you," Lory said as he knew exactly how Kyoko felt about this American posing as a Japanese person. "However, I don't think it would be a bad thing. Everyone knows how skilled you are and that you wouldn't be getting roles just because of your name. If the media starts reporting that there are multiple directors and casting agents who will back you up that they never knew that and chose you for pure talent."

Ren looked down, "I need an honest answer," he said as he looked to Lory, "how much time do I have before losing my stage name is a possibility," he held up a finger to his parents. "I refuse to have a funeral for Ren Tsuruga," he informed them.

Lory smiled, "If you are truly ready to come out to the world as Kuon Hizuri, then I think that this drama will allow you to do that," he said honestly. "However, you have to be strong enough to deal with the past. Do you think that you've given yourself enough forgiveness to do so?"

Ren nodded, "I think that I have," he smiled as he looked down trying to think realistically if it was time to do so. He just needed to find some time to inform Kyoko, but then again was it really that important to tell her. If she didn't like or care about him then he would have made his name known and could move back home, but if she accepted him and she allowed herself to like him with all three parts of himself then it might support his desire to stay in Japan.

"So," Kuu said eagerly, "Are you accepting the role in the drama?"

Ren nodded and smiled, "Yes, but only after the filming am I willing and ready to use my birth name."

"We'll be waiting and supporting you," Julie smiled happily with her own happiness matched by her husband.

"Of course," Kuu nodded with a smile as he took in his son. It had been too long but finally they might get their little boy back again even if he was on a different continent.


	3. Chapter 3 - Coincidence? I think not

**AN:** Hope you enjoy 😊 Thanks for all the reviews and support, it definitely led to a quicker update 😊

 **Chapter Three – Coincidence? I Think Not.**

Once she got back to Darumaya, Kyoko sat down in her room and opened the script that Sebastian had given her on her way out. She opened the first page to see a list of character descriptions. She smiled as she read over hers, she had black hair which was neatly pulled back for most of the scenes but then could also have a really messy style to show the character going into 'madness'. She was getting excited for the designer clothes that they would provide for her to wear. Maybe they were planning on getting these companies to sponsor them, that happened, right?

As she read on about her character she kept trying to visualize how she would move in the role and how she would speak, she would really have to do her best to impress Father. After reflecting on the character description for her character, she let her finger run down the page to look at Ren's. Since she had been given the opportunity to star opposite him, she really wondered what his character would look like.

There were two things that she was not expecting to read: 'blond hair' 'emerald eyes'.

Kyoko paled, did Tsuruga-san know that he would have to have these characteristics? If he had color contacts in his eyes and dyed his hair blond then he would look exactly like Corn. She didn't know if she would be able to separate the two in her head and she had already mistaken Tsuruga-san for Corn in the past.

If she continued to confuse the two of them then it would be disastrous. She could speak to Corn in a very casual manner and Corn could sometimes be really silly, she didn't want to mistakenly talk to Tsuruga-san in such a way. If he called her out on it then it would be really embarrassing and no excuse would be good enough.

She sighed, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. Tsuruga-san would just tease her about how she saw him as Corn. She wondered how he would take this character description. Maybe he would think of it as a huge joke.

She froze as she heard her phone ring and blinked as she looked at the name of the caller: 'Hizuri, Julienna'. What would Hizuri-san be doing calling her?

"Hello, Mogami, Kyoko speaking," she said in a very formal manner not expecting the question that was about to come.

"Kyoko-chan," Julie said in an excited voice. "Hello there, this is Julie, I didn't really get an opportunity to get to know you today so I was hoping to ask you a favor."

Kyoko smiled softly, she didn't know what it was but she had been waiting to meet Julie for a while. This was the woman who Father had fallen in love with and married and she was also the mother of Kuon, though she wasn't sure if Kuon was still alive anymore. As long as this favor didn't involve being force fed she'd be happy to do it, or after eating Ren's terrible cooking maybe she could do that as well.

"Of course, how can I help?" Kyoko asked with a determined smile.

"I'd like to take you shopping, of course I'll pay for everything. I've wanted to meet the girl that my husband is so proud of, his second son in a way. Could you possibly tell me if you have a free moment in your schedule so we could go," Julie said sounding like one of those stereotypical sorority sisters in Western media.

"That would be good, but I don't want to impose on you, Hizuri-san," Kyoko said quickly. "I have a lot of time tomorrow, but please allow me to pay for it. I don't want to take up your time when you're away so please don't feel you have to do this."

"Have to do it?" Julie laughed. "It'll be a very fun day for me, so we can go tomorrow, it's no imposition at all. Also, I know you just agreed to do a favor for me but could I ask for one more thing?" she asked as Kyoko paused, what was she going to ask about next?

"Of course," she nodded not noticing how her body was in an even more formal and disciplined position from the moment she made the phone call.

"Please call me Julie-san or Julie-chan or even plain Julie," the woman said as Kyoko heard the happiness and excitement in her voice. She smiled as she thought about how much Father's description of his wife suited her.

"Okay, Julie-san," Kyoko nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

….

….

Once back at his apartment, Ren took a look down at the added-on character description. His eyes widened as he took in the two features that Kyoko had had trouble processing as well. Blonde hair and Emerald Eyes? Did his father intentionally find a character that looked just like him and decide from that alone that he was going to direct?

In the original production, the actor had had light brown hair and hazel eyes. It had been a very different portrayal than the one that they were asking of him. He had expected to look similar to the first actor but they seemed to be trying to write him _into_ this instead of him changing to _fit the role_.

He took a deep breath in. He could understand how the president and his parents had come up with this plan, but it was still difficult to accept. One thing was true though, after this he wouldn't be afraid to come out as Kuon Hizuri, he would have already done so.

Ren looked at the glass of alcohol he had poured himself and thought about what he really wanted to do. He had a rare free spot in his schedule the next night, maybe that would be a good time to sit down with Kyoko and try to talk to her about everything. He could try and explain himself before even changing his hair and removing his contacts. Maybe if he told her before anyone else knew, she would be more forgiving and accepting.

Picking up his phone, he placed a call to Kyoko whilst trying to figure out what to say. He waited and smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Tsuruga-san," she said as he looked down. Soon she most likely wouldn't be calling him that anymore on these private conversations. Whether she was attracted to him or not, he wanted her to be part of his life even if it was just as 'Corn's friend'.

"Mogami-san, I wanted to call and see how you were?" he said honestly, "I apologize if you felt uncomfortable tonight, that was never my intention."

"Oh," Kyoko said quickly, "you don't need to apologize. It's understandable that you had to speak privately, you are the best actor in Japan after all."

Ren laughed, "You really should take more confidence in yourself, Mogami-san, there are certain skills that you possess that took me a while to master. I'm glad that you weren't uncomfortable tonight. I just wanted to let you know that I've accepted the role so we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"I'm so glad you decided to do it," Kyoko continued happily, "It will be an honor working across from you, Tsuruga-san. I will make sure to do my best whilst we act together."

"I am positive that you are going to blow everyone away with your acting skills," Ren laughed. "I wanted to ask you for a favor," he said without realizing that his mother had said the same thing to her. "Do you have free time tomorrow evening, Mogami-san?" he asked.

"I think I do," Kyoko smiled, "Is there something you need me to…"

"Would you like to go to a meal with me, Mogami-san. I've heard talk about a new restaurant that a talk show host likes and who will be interviewing me in a few days. I was hoping that you would agree to go with me?" he asked. "I've heard there's really good hamburger steaks and eggs."

Kyoko hesitated a moment, "So, this is a work date, Tsuruga-san?" she asked as her voice seemed to freeze on the word date in typical Kyoko fashion.

"Yes, it is," Ren replied though he knew he would be using the opportunity to tell her who he really was. He trusted her enough to keep it a secret, she had done so well at the privacy when they were the Heel siblings. "I also wondered if you had looked at the character descriptions yet," he said hesitantly.

"I did," Kyoko replied at once, "and it's really alright if you look like Corn. I promise that I won't inconvenience you since I know that you're _not_ Corn. Don't worry, Tsuruga-san, I'm a professional actor."

Ren smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Mogami-san," he told her imagining her smiling on the other end of the phone, "Is there anything that you'd like to discuss?"

"Not that I can think of," Kyoko replied, "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuruga-san."

"Have a good night, Mogami-san," Ren said before hanging up the phone.

So, he would be ripping off the Band-Aid in less than twenty-four hours. He had to make sure to mentally prepare himself for this.

….

….

Kyoko was really enjoying her time with Julie Hizuri. The woman had given her multiple compliments and taken her to some of the best fashion stores in Shibuya. Kyoko still felt guilty that every time she attempted to pay for something, Julie would say that she shouldn't spend her money and that it should be a treat for her.

Kyoko was really starting to feel bad that someone with so much prestige was treating her this way. She could see the happiness on Julie's face and that was what was really causing her to agree to all of this no matter how guilty she was feeling. She had even allowed Julie to take her to a hair salon to get ready for the part. She wondered when Ren would be doing the same thing. She wasn't prepared to see him tonight looking like Corn so she hoped that he would let her know when to expect it.

She'd really have to commit herself to not treating him as if he was Corn, that might be embarrassing, after all she had seen Corn fly away and disappear in Guam. She was pretty sure that Ren Tsuruga wouldn't be able to fly.

As they were stopped by an ice cream shop, Julie pulled out her wallet once again to treat them, but this time it went and landed on the ground and what looked like a Polaroid picture slipped out of it. Kyoko knew that Julie carried around a lot of photographs of her family and loved ones and before Kyoko picked it up, her main worry was that she wouldn't find the right place to put it.

As she picked up the picture, she turned it over and turned extremely pale, her eyes widening. The photo was of a smiling, ten-year old Kuon who was enjoying Japan. It had been taken on the same trip that they had taken when she met Corn. This was Corn, but why would Julie-san keep a picture of a fairy in her wallet unless she really was a fairy lover as well. Maybe Corn had come to visit her.

"Julie-san," Kyoko said as she handed Julie the wallet but kept ahold of the picture of Corn. "Are you a fan of fairies as well?" she asked as Julie paid for the ice cream. Kyoko was too distracted by the photo to offer her own money.

"Fairies?" Julie asked as she looked to Kyoko, "Why?"

"Well you just seem to have a picture of Corn in your wallet, he's a fairy prince," she said as she showed Julie the picture. She saw the warmth spread over Julie's face.

"That's not a fairy, although I do have to admit he does look a little like one right here. This is a picture of my son from years ago," Julie commented as Kyoko blinked hard.

"So, he isn't a fairy?" she asked as Julie looked at her, studying her and her posture.

"No, human all the way. This is my son, Kuon. My husband said that he told you about him," she said as Kyoko felt tears in her eyes.

So, Corn the fairy had never existed? That had been a big joke that had been played on her? She felt stupid and insecure for trusting so much in that falsehood. She had seen _Corn_ in Guam, but then again he had given her some explanations that his voice and body matched Ren's. Then when she had been upset in the rain, she had mistaken Ren for Corn. Even back when she had dropped the precious stone that Corn had given her, Ren seemed to know that she had been given it in Kyoto.

She paled as she thought about both Corn and Ren standing next to each other and she looked down trying not to shed her tears. "They're the same person," she said in complete shock.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Deep Level of Hurt

**AN:** So, I decided to update this and I know how quick this update was. I'm planning on working on some other works before the _next_ update however. I want to thank you for your support and again, the reviews really motivated me to update so quickly so, thank you. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Four – A Deep Level of Hurt**

Kyoko looked up at Julie, her whole body going through a rush of different emotions. She understood that she still loved Ren, or Corn, or Kuon or whoever he actually was, but he had lied to her. She couldn't even state that she didn't understand it. She had the feeling that he had played along with her, not to toy with her, but because he was a good guy who wanted to protect her beliefs and her innocence.

She understood what he thought her intentions were with him, she wasn't dumb enough not to know what her words were expressing to him. In his mind he had no idea how much she cared about him and had 'maidenly feelings' towards him. He thought that she only cared about him as a senpai and before, the first time he could have told her, she had disliked him and thought that he disliked her too.

At that time she wouldn't have even known what to do with this information.

It wasn't even a lie like Shoutaro's lies to her.

Shoutaro had lied to her for his own gain. He had used her. He had taken her away from Kyoto and though she was happy with the life she was living, she didn't want to give him any credit for how she had established herself in the acting world. The reasons that Ren…Kuon had for masking his identity might have been to help her, she wasn't sure about that. Ren had stood by her side, protected her, defended her, made sure that she had what she needed to be nourished as an actress.

He had still lied though.

She felt ashamed of herself and of what she had stood for in the past by accepting the fact that he had deceived her. If she didn't care for him the way that she did, she would be swearing to get back at him for his trickery. Now all she wanted to do was yell at him, try to find out how idiotic he thought she actually was. She didn't want to hurt him though.

It was so much different from how she had felt about Shoutaro.

Why were the men in her life such assholes as to never admit to her the truth? Also, why were all the men in her life blond!? That was such a weird hair color in Japan and somehow she had three of them vying for her attention. Apart from two things, Bastard Number Two didn't _really_ have blond hair. Number Two, Ren…Kuon wasn't vying for her attention, he had someone else that he was in love with.

He had his high school girl.

She felt tears in her eyes as she realized that it wasn't Ren who was in love with this girl, it was Corn…Kuon. Corn, her fairy prince, was in love with someone. She had to force herself to wish the best for him but she was so jealous of the woman that _Corn_ loved. She had always held a special place in her heart for Corn and she had fallen in love with Ren whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Now both of them were being stolen away by somebody who could really hurt them.

As angry as she was with his lies, she had to support him. He had to know that she wanted to be his friend still. She had to get over her bitterness about his lying and support him and show her understanding of how he wanted to keep his identity classified information.

She had to forgive him or otherwise he might push her aside again.

She couldn't bear it if either of them chose to do that.

"Kyoko-chan?" Julie asked as she tilted her head to the side with two ice creams prepared for her, somehow she had moved Kyoko away from the cash register so that the line could keep flowing even with Kyoko staring out into space. "Are you alright? If you continue standing like that, the ice cream is going to melt," she commented.

Kyoko nodded, "I'm okay, Julie-san," she lied as she went to sit down at a table. "I am just thinking about the drama," another lie.

"You were thinking about that picture, weren't you?" Julie guessed. She hoped that Kyoko didn't have a brain that worked so fast as to put together the pieces from a ten year old who didn't really look like her son did anymore and Ren Tsuruga. She hadn't wanted to blow her son's cover especially to a woman he loved and would stay in Japan for despite the acting world being a lot smaller.

"You're Tsuruga-san's mo-" Kyoko was about to ask before looking around, this wasn't the right venue to disclose the secret despite Julie Hizuri already knowing who her son was. "I mean, you are, aren't you?"

Julie froze, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Kyoko-chan," Julie lied wanting to protect her son and follow the rules that had been set up for that protection. "I'm a Hizuri," she said as Kyoko frowned.

"I know that the actor I'm starring opposite is Hizuri, Kuon" she commented before looking up and meeting the woman's gaze. "If you deny it when I already know, then you are as bad as he is."

"Or maybe I'm just trying to be the best mother I can be," Julie replied to the young woman. "Kyoko-chan, my son has been through a lot. He had a lot of rejection as he tried to be an actor. The man who kidnapped him and brought him to Japan provided a stage name for him so that he would be able to step outside of my husband's shadow. I think he's achieved that already."

Kyoko froze and nodded. That made a lot of sense as to why he would adopt another name, at the same time though it didn't excuse him from continually deceiving her. "Yes, he has."

Julie looked at Kyoko and tilted her head to the side just watching the girl in front of her. She wasn't sure why all of this mattered so much to her. Was it because her husband had asked her to act as Kuon. Kuu had told her it was just a training exercising, but maybe there was more to it than that. What if her husband had told her the reasons why Kuon had come to America.

It was hard to attribute such things to Ren Tsuruga, but Julie had seen media coverage of Cain Heel. She could understand Cain Heel doing the things that her son had done in the past. Kyoko had been close to him during that time as well.

"Kyoko-chan, can I ask you why you're so upset?" she asked reaching out for her hand.

Kyoko looked down before shaking her head, she didn't know if she could explain it. She didn't know if she could even explain the experiences that she had had as a six year old let alone what had happened in Guam. She tried to stop her crying, but her body felt like it was being torn into with a sharp knife.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she looked down. "I can't explain to you what I'm feeling, Julie-san. I do apologize about that. I just learned that I'm not as close to Tsuruga-san as I had thought," she said though she knew she was talking about two different people.

Why had Corn hidden this from her?

….

….

Ren stood in the cold outside the restaurant. He was wearing a fashionable coat that went down to just above his knees that he had bought in America as well as a sweater and fashionable pants. He waited for Kyoko trying to ignore the camera flashes and people coming up to him. She was late. This didn't seem like a good sign and he was starting to get worried about her.

He had wanted to tell her everything at this dinner, he just wanted to go at his own pace. He didn't want to upset her by not treating this conversation with the delicacy it deserved. As he finally saw her, he was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

Had something happened? Would this even be a good time to bring it up?

"Mogami-san?" he asked as he took a few steps towards her. They didn't have to be here if she was upset, he didn't want to do anything that would lead her to be uncomfortable. He wasn't expecting what happened next. Without a word, Kyoko had thrown a small bag with something hard inside right to the left side of his chest.

"Mogami-san, are you alright?" he asked concerned as he had managed to catch the item. He saw the pain in her eyes as well as a mix of anger, hurt, and confusion. He opened the bag and was stunned to see that she had just thrown Corn at him. This was her valuable treasure, why was she trying to hit him with something that meant so much to her. "Mogami-san, what is it? What happened?"

"I wouldn't have rejected you or told your secret," Kyoko said with her fists at her side. Ren blinked as he watched her, he didn't understand what she was talking about. Did she think that he was upset about something and had to rely upon Corn?

"I'm sorry," Ren said as he tried to figure out Kyoko's demeanor as well as her actions. "I'm not sure what you're referring to, Mogami-san?" he asked as Kyoko looked at him and then closed her eyes trying not to break down into tears.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Corn" she said trying not to show his weakness. She didn't see how his eyes widened in shock or how he had turned pale. How had she found this out? What had happened that he didn't understand?

"I…uh…" Ren said as he looked from side to side. "I…ju—"

"You don't have to explain how I'm so unimportant to you that you couldn't even tell me the truth," Kyoko said as her heart beat painfully in her chest. "It all adds up. Did you lie to me just so you could laugh at me? Was I really such a distracting toy that my idiocy provided amusement for you?" she asked as he stared at her, hurt by her words.

"I would never laugh at you," he said with a troubled and yet very pained expression on his usually composed face. "When you were a child, you didn't need some troubled American boy, you needed someone who could listen to you. I didn't think that I would ever see you again so I thought if you needed to believe in fairies and that made you happy, you could call me one," he said as he looked around nervously.

"So you're finally not denying it!?" Kyoko snapped at him. "You could have told me when you knew who I…"

"When I found the stone you had a very different opinion of me than you did of Corn. I could already see some of the pain you were facing especially when you flipped me off. I didn't want to cause you to erase your memories and I was scared. I honestly was scared, Mogami-san," he said as he saw her standing there with all her pain able to be seen.

"Why were you scared? You could have explained it to me." Kyoko said as she still attempted not to make eye contact.

"You see Tsuruga ren as a mentor, someone you aspire to be in the acting world. Your perception of Corn is a complete 180. You care about Corn, you like being his friend, you can share things with Corn. I was scared that because of your strong dislike of Tsuruga Ren, you would cast Corn aside if I ever told you. I know this sounds stupid," he said as he ran his hand through his hair, "but I was planning on telling you the truth about who I was tonight."

Kyoko looked at him finally and saw how guilty and ashamed of himself he looked, but she also knew that he was telling the truth. If she had only picked up that photo the next day instead of this day then maybe things would have been okay. "It's because you have to, isn't it?" she asked as he watched her. "With the way that they put your character in the drama?"

"That's a big reason, I can't argue against that. However, I feel that with the amount of privacy you showed with the Heel siblings situation that it was time I shared that part of my life with you. You're special to me, Kyo— Mogami-san." Ren caught himself as he said that. He felt that he was losing and he didn't know how she had figured it out without him saying anything to her. "Do you want me to drive you back home?" he asked nervously, "We don't have to go out."

"So now that you can't joke around with me, you have no interest in me?" Kyoko asked with tears in her eyes. "Is that how it's going to be? I can't even be friends with you, Corn?" she sniffled as Ren looked at her in shock and shook his head.

"No, that's not it at all. You just seem upset, Mogami-san, it would be a cruel thing for me to force you to have dinner with me." he said before showing her the bag. "Did you want this back?" It's yours," he said as he showed her the bag.

Kyoko nodded silently as she took it from him. "I just wish you happiness with the girl you love, but please don't make her wait too long until you tell her who you are. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic about having someone like Corn be in love with her."

Ren nodded slowly, "How did you know that there's somebody that I…"

"I just wish you so much happiness," Kyoko said as she tried to overcome the fact that somebody else would one day be held by Corn, would be kissed by Corn, would hear Corn tell her over and over again how loved she was and how special to him she was. "I can't be here," she said before using her own abilities to sprint off into the night.

Ren looked at the way she had run helplessly not sure whether to pursue her or tell her the truth or not. Would that scare her even more? He took a deep breath in, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5 - Defined Relationship Terms

**AN:** So, I'm going to try really hard to spend this weekend updating about ten or twelve other fics, but blame writers block or blame the fact that I have a cold and my head is hurting. I wrote another one of these and the fact that I got five reviews (Thank you so much!) definitely has something to do with it. Well, I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Five – Defined Relationship Terms**

Okay, so when people said that Kyoko Mogami could run fast, they weren't kidding. Of course, Ren _had_ seen this special ability of hers a few times. Nobody else would have tried so hard to ride a bike at an impossible speed just to keep his punctuality record.

However, as fast as Kyoko was, she wasn't as fast as Ren.

Everybody knew about his agility and how he was adventurous and could do car stunts and stunts where he fell from great heights. There were even two women who knew that he had jumped off a balcony, twirled on a flag, and landed safely on the bottom story of a restaurant.

He knew he could overtake her, but then again he didn't want to scare her, there was a reason she was running. "Mogami-san?" he asked as she fortunately went down an alley that wasn't crowded with Ren Tsuruga fans. Having fangirls tailing him always made everything more difficult.

Spotting a ledge, Ren remembered when he had flown for her. He could get in front of her by using those techniques, he just had to use them safely. With a few agile movements and the use of the wall, Ren actually managed to get himself to flip, or as Kyoko would say 'fly', in the air to where he landed before her. He had placed a hand on the ground to steady himself and looked up to her.

"Wow," he said as she had stopped, a stunned expression on her face, "You really are a fast one to catch," he tried to smile as she frowned.

"Tsuruga-san," she said looking very unhappy with him. "You do know that if you did that to anyone else, they'd think you were a creepy stalker," she scolded him as he rolled his eyes.

"Who says that I'm not," he tried to joke before he saw that she was shaking a little. He frowned before looking at her. "I'm really sorry that you're upset," he said with a guilty expression on his face. "There's just something else that I haven't told you about."

"How am I not surprised about that?" Kyoko asked as she placed her hands around her waist. "You're not going to tell me you're a Beagle as well, are you?"

Ren chuckled at that but then saw Kyoko's firm and hurt look, "I'm sorry," he told her. "You said before that there was a girl that I was in love with and you're right. I mean, I never thought I had a chance with her," he rubbed the side of his neck. "You see, this girl has sworn off love because she's been hurt by love before. She's a girl that I met when I was a kid."

"Well then I wish you luck and happiness with her," Kyoko said as she felt the tears in her eyes. "Whoever she is, she's extremely lucky that she has someone like you two in love with her."

Ren sighed, so much for even the skin of subtlety. "Moga—" he caught her look and so changed the name, "Kyoko-san," he said as she looked at him and he knew she was trying to see Corn through the brown hair and brown eyes. "I am In love with you," he said as Kyoko's eyes widened.

She froze. Surely he hadn't said the words which she had heard. She was taking this wrong, she must be. For someone like Ren Tsuruga to tell her that he was in love with her. No, this couldn't be happening. Again she felt a mix of emotions.

"I care about our friendship too," she replied and looked down. She knew that wasn't what he meant but it did buy her a few seconds to figure things out. Before he could respond to her, Kyoko looked up at him. "I think…that I feel the same way about you," she said as she saw his surprised smile. "I'm not ready to be anyone's girlfriend though and I'm not giving up my dreams of acting to wait around for you and I'll only make you bentos when I have the time."

Ren smiled before chuckling to himself. "You can do whatever you want," he grinned to her. "You know that I support your goal of becoming one of the top actors in Japan, right? You should know that I would never force you to do anything that you're not comfortable with. Believe me on this, that's not how someone in love acts and it's not how _I_ want to act."

Kyoko blushed and smiled up at him, she placed a hand on his cheek as he smiled at her and stayed very still. "How long until you go blond?" she asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're really looking forward to that?" he asked as she nodded. "I'm not sure, perhaps a week," he said as he allowed his fingers to run through the brown strands. "So, can you please allow me to take you out on a date?" he asked with one of his cute smiles. "You don't need to define yourself as my girlfriend and it doesn't have to be a public thing, I just want to spend some time with you."

Kyoko looked up at him and then pushed her head into his chest prompting him to hold her in his arms. "I don't even know what to call you," she said with a light laugh. "Are you Ren, Tsuruga-san, Corn, or Kuon."

"Well, I'm not Kuon yet," Ren told her as he allowed himself to rub her back in a comforting way. "It's alright if you call me any of those other names, though I think Tsuruga-san is my least favorite of the three." He kissed the top of her head and she sighed as she let him hold her closer.

"We don't have to let the president know about this, do we?" Kyoko asked again as she stepped away from him enough to look into his face. She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to be with both Corn and Ren.

"We don't _have to_ let him know," Ren said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "but he's Lory Takarada, it's as if he has a sixth sense about all of this. I won't be telling him, but he might figure it out. You know how he is."

Kyoko nodded, "That's true," she pretended to shiver. "So, is there still time to go to the restaurant?" she asked with a cute smile and Ren nodded, he held her hand in his as they made their way back. "I'm still angry at you for deceiving me, Corn," Kyoko attempted to remind him but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was glad that she was with someone who supported her and her dreams, she hoped that this would be so much different than Shoutaro.

…..

….

Ren couldn't contain his happiness the following morning. He knew that he would have to move slower in the relationship with Kyoko than with any girl he had previously been with. He knew that they didn't have defined relationship roles yet, it might even be some time before she was ready for that. He knew that he had to try his best not to scare her, but he had just started dating Kyoko Mogami, how could he _not_ be happy?

"As if you couldn't behave more like a foreigner," Yashiro commented as he looked down at the character description page at the beginning of the script. "You already show that you have a Westerner side to you even if it's just your private personality."

"Well, then it's a good thing that I'm doing this role, right?" Ren smiled back at him as they stopped by the light. "I thought you'd be making more comments about my acting across from Mogami-san."

"I was waiting for you to bring it up yourself," Yashiro said, "You always tell me how I should never raise your hopes. This is a role in a script, Ren."

"You're right, Yashiro-san" Ren smiled. "You shouldn't raise my hopes, it's a cruel thing to do to somebody. However, the fact that both Mogami-san and I are working together in this drama is something that I look forward to. Despite there having been a few scenes that Mogami-san and I were involved in during Dark Moon, this one has us starring across from one another."

"And it has Kuu directing it!" Yashiro added excitedly as Ren laughed.

"It does, but we'll be seeing him a lot so please try to restrain yourself," Ren said with a soft chuckle. He looked down, "Yashiro-san, what jobs have I got coming up that require my hair and eye color to be my usual?" he asked as Yashiro looked him over.

"I thought that you had an appointment in a week so that you could get into character. You only have a few talk shows and then that variety hour, all of those could be done with blond hair if you wanted to make a statement. Though everyone is expecting you to look like yourself instead of having a Western image."

Ren sighed, "I never told you that I'm not Japanese?" he asked as if it was an obvious question. "Or really, I'm only a quarter Japanese and then a quarter Russian and then half American?" he asked causing Yashiro's mouth to drop. Ren was glad that he hadn't disclosed his personal relationship with the Hizuri family yet, that would have to be a conversation that came up soon. He couldn't blindside his own manager unless he was willing to commit an actor's suicide.

"I believe that I would have remembered that conversation," Yashiro said as he adjusted his glasses. "Of course, I did suspect with the way that you act."

"Is there really such a difference in acting styles between Japan and America?" Ren asked with a playful grin, "I'll have to make note of the differences."

"You know what I mean," Yashiro sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Ren parked the car and smiled at his manager, "I plan to tell Japan my real name when this movie comes out," he said. "Originally my dream was to act in the United States, but as long as I can keep you as my manager, I think I'd be happier here."

Yashiro blinked at him, "Any reason for this change of heart?" he asked, "as for being your manager, I think we're an excellent fit so as long as relocation isn't a factor I would be happy to keep working alongside you."

Ren smiled, "I have a new dream. It involves…"

"Let me guess," Yashiro smiled and pointed as to where Kijima was pursuing Kyoko. This was a fourth guy that Ren had momentarily forgotten about.

"What do you say, Kyoko-chan?" Kijima asked as he showed Kyoko two tickets for a stage production that was becoming increasingly popular in Japan. It was a retelling of Cinderella, something that Kyoko would usually be very excited for. That excitement wasn't on her face at this time. "I'll even take you shopping before hand."

"Can you stop it?" Kyoko asked as she raised an eyebrow, "I'm not interested. I'm sorry, but there must be someone else who you can ask."

"So cruel," Kijima pouted, "Of course your bluntness is one reason why I like you so much, Kyoko-chan" he said as Ren started to make his way over to them. "Give me one good reason why you can't go out with me? I've definitely earned it. Imagine the power couple the two of us woul-"

"I have a boyfriend," Kyoko said as Ren blinked. He hadn't expected her to use that term for him yet. He smiled happily as he took a few steps back so she wouldn't be alerted to the fact he had just heard that.

"I thought you had sworn off love," Kijima pouted.

"Well you can think whatever you want!" Kyoko argued back to him, "I just started dating him and anyway, if you thought I had sworn off love then why are you so persistent?"

"Then tell me his name," Kijima said, "If he's not famous then why should he be of interest to me?"

"You don't deserve to know his name," Kyoko said as she blushed not realizing that both Ren and Yashiro could hear her at this point. "You don't even know him."

"So, he isn't famous?" Kijima asked before Kyoko let her impulses get the better of her as well as her desire to protect Ren, "I bet he has a stupid, ridiculous name like Mickey Mousington."

Ren turned his back to them knowing that Yashiro wanted to interrupt the conversation. As long as Kyoko was committed to him then it didn't matter, he could be happy. Yashiro kept studying his client's face with an excited grin on his face. He was about to shake Ren and congratulate him on his obvious relationship before the words caused everyone to stop still.

"His name is Kuon Hizuri!" she yelled back as Ren felt his whole body pale.

What had she just said?


	6. Chapter 6 - Who is Kuon Hizuri?

**AN:** Thank you for your patience with this update. You guys are incredible with all the reviews and support and I only hope I give you something entertaining to read in return. Thank you so much for continuing to read this story 😊 Also next chapter will have the beginning of the drama work

 **Chapter Six – Who is Kuon Hizuri?**

There was a long silence between the four individuals as Kyoko's words sunk into all of their minds.

"His name is Kuon Hizuri!"

Yashiro's eyes widened and he quickly looked at Ren. He wasn't sure what to do with that information, it was a shock especially being a fan of Kuu's. Then again, Ren had told him earlier that morning that he had a _real name_ that would be revealed with the movie. He had also confessed to being an American. Kuu lived in America and was married to someone who was an American, therefore Kuu's son…

It couldn't be that Ren was actually Kuu's son, no father and son would have that off putting a reunion than when Kyoko was helping Kuu during his stay in Japan the previous year.

He looked at Ren again who had seemed to have grown quite distant. He didn't have any light in his eyes, then again it was rare for that to be used as a way of describing the mature brown eyes that the top actor had.

"Ren?" he dared to ask and saw Ren give a very distant look.

 _Ren must be guarding his emotions now that there's someone else competing for Kyoko's heart and that he seems to have won. You were having so much joy in working opposite Kyoko, Ren. As your manager I am asking you to keep your mind in a mature and unaggressive form for our work today_.

Those were the thoughts going through the manager's eyes as he tried to study his client.

"Oh, right," Ren nodded as he gave his gentleman's smile but not for the reason Yashiro would have thought. "That's right, we should be leaving, shouldn't we?"

Ren felt himself about to throw up, he felt that his blood was icy cold as it ran through his veins. He felt as if the world was going to open up and swallow him up and then close above him. Hearing that name, hearing Kyoko have a connection to that name in public was horrifying. He didn't know whether he could take the identification as Kuon quite yet. When he told the world that he wanted to be Kuon Hizuri, _he_ wanted to be the one to say those words.

He didn't want to get too angry at Kyoko, but she had promised to keep his secret and he felt betrayed by what he had just heard. He didn't know what to do in terms of Yashiro finding out. Yashiro would have to either find out now or find out later, he would be bothered about this until he knew. Ren didn't know if he could handle that.

"Yes, it's important to keep you punctual, it's one of your most desirable qualities in the eyes of a director," Yashiro prompted him before hearing Kyoko's voice.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?" she asked before she gave a bow and Yashiro looked around to see her with wide eyes. Had she not realized that Ren was standing there and that he could hear things? Was she worried that he would scold her on her maidenly virtues or whatever strange ideas ran amuck in Kyoko's mind. Yashiro saw her fidget. Did she know how Ren felt about her and was now feeling guilty that she had found comfort with somebody else?

"Mogami-san," Ren said with a gentleman's smile, "I wasn't expecting you to be here. Do you have work here as well?" he turned to Kijima who was trying to work things out for himself. "Morning," he smiled to the other actor.

"Tsuruga-san," Kijima said as he came to stand side by side with Ren, "Have you ever heard of Hizuri Kuon?" he asked as Kyoko looked up and saw the very well acted blank expression on Ren's face. Okay, so he _was_ acting as if they were separate people, now she knew how to act.

She was just so sad that she had said his real name, now she couldn't be seen as the woman who _Ren_ was dating.

"The name sounds familiar, Mogami-san, isn't that Kuu's son? Are you really going out with him?" he asked as Kyoko paled, so he had been able to hear that. She felt like such a wretched woman to have said his identity aloud. She hadn't thought that he had been around when it had escaped her lips. It was that stupid argument with Shoutaro that she had been thinking of and there was no way that she was going to go back to Kyoto and work for Shou's family.

Kyoko nodded as her eyes went to Ren's trying to figure out what to do. Knowing she was putting too much of an investment in them, he looked down.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a work assignment to do," Ren turned and started walking off into the building.

Kijima meanwhile was looking extremely satisfied and in a way almost proud, "So, that's the reason why you're in the drama and I'm not?" he asked, "You're sleeping with the director's son. Well, I have to say that that commitment and love of acting is commendable. I've done something very similar myself so there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Kyoko paled, "I was given the role because Kuu-sama likes my acting. He believes in my talent as an actress. I met Kuon-san _after_ I was cast in the drama," she announced honestly and Kijima grinned playfully.

"Well you might have been cast in it, but I doubt you would have been given the leading role opposite Tsuruga-san unless his son dropped your name. I bet they're the kind of doting parents who would give their child anything that he could…" Kijima caught Kyoko's dark look.

"Please don't speak badly about the Hizuri family," she said before giving a last look at the direction that Ren went in and then turned and walked away.

…..

…..

As Ren exited the dressing room after the talk show had been filmed, he saw Yashiro with a very shocked expression on his face. Ren adopted a more serious expression on his face as he stared at the speechless man in front of him. Was something that he had done really that shocking? Had someone spilled his secrets to the media?

What on earth was wrong with his manager's face?

"What is it Yashiro-san?" Ren asked as he adjusted the strap on his bag. He saw the gloved covered hands and the cell phone where Yashiro had been looking something up on the internet. He just wondered what would have given his manager such a confused feeling.

"You…are Kuu's son?" Yashiro whispered as he looked side to side to make sure that no one could hear him.

"Just because you are so desperate that Kyoko and I embark on a relationship together doesn't mean that…" Ren said before Yashiro turned the phone around and Ren felt sick at what his manager had been able to dig up. On the screen were photographs of him as a teenager. He looked a bit different in those than he had years ago, but Yashiro had met him when he had been more like that.

"Uh," Ren said as he looked side to side, "I doubt you're going to believe that it's a coincidence?" he said awkwardly.

"Maybe to the less trained eye or the general public you'd be able to get away with it," Yashiro smiled though the shock was still in his eyes. "However, this is a blond version of the man I was introduced to by the president. I can still see that untamed young man who laughed at the world around him."

"I think it was more of a scoff," Ren said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yashiro hummed before taking the phone back and Ren watched him clear his recent search history so that the pictures of his younger self couldn't be traced on the phone. Yashiro raised an eyebrow, "Well, I suppose for some people that acting is a genetic trait."

Ren groaned, "I hope it's more than genetics. I've been working for years to prove that I have the talent to stand alone as an actor. I don't want to get any special recognition as to who my family is. I also don't want my past catching up with me."

Yashiro nodded. "I have to agree that if it _was_ just a genetic trait that you wouldn't have noticeably surpassed Kuu's talents and you wouldn't be being talked about my international directors. Don't worry there weren't any solid offers or I would have told you about them," Yashiro said as he saw Ren still looked at him baffled by him saying that. "I am _very_ good at my work," he told Ren.

Ren smiled and took slow and steady breaths, "For right now, I would like to stay as Tsuruga Ren" he told his manager. "Until I'm ready for the world to know."

"Sounds fair," Yashiro smiled as he looked his client over, "Wow, I can not believe that I was this close to a Hizuri all the time," he commented before seeing Ren's questioning look. "I mean, it doesn't change anything. You're an actor and even if you weren't related to a great actor, you have the acting world idolizing you. I suppose that I should start looking around for a new client, you'd want to go to America and spread your wings even more, I bet."

Ren smiled and looked down, "No, in fact, I'd like to retain your service even if the paperwork has to change," he said as he allowed the smile to spread on his face. "Maybe I'm thinking too far ahead and I don't want to expect too much from her, but I want to work on my relationship with Mogami-san. I think that being with Kyoko is much more important to me than going to America. There are more important things in life than acting, Yashiro-san."

Yashiro rolled his eyes, "I could have told you that, but I'd like that too. We have a great dynamic, Ren" the manager grinned and Ren nodded.

Hopefully soon becoming Kuon Hizuri wouldn't be a big deal.

He just wanted to soar in the sky above him, who knew that within two years the definition he had for what that soaring was would change so dramatically.

…..

…..

After a few hours of sitting with Jelly as she did her hair for the final time for the near future at least, Ren was finally ready to look in the mirror again at the blond hair and emerald eyes that he would use to allow his acting self and his real self to live together. He only hoped that this project would work and he would be able to live a normal full life again.

Soon he would shed the name Ren Tsuruga, but that was going to be in the future. It wasn't yet, he had some time before _that_ had to happen. He smiled as he looked at himself. It always felt a bit weird whenever he would have his hair done like this, but this time it finally felt as if he were coming home.

He didn't have to lose the important relationships he had built. He didn't have to run away and pretend because soon he would be credited at the end of this movie as Kuon Hizuri despite the promotional posters and paperwork listing him as Ren Tsuruga.

"It always does look more natural," Jelly said as she saw him looking at himself. She grinned as she saw him smile, so he could carry that much happiness inside of his heart. She was glad she got to see the blond version of him doing so.

"That's because it is," Ren said as he looked back at her.

He heard a knock on the door before it was opened and he looked up at the president continuing to smile. He finally felt as if he were living as himself again.

"You have someone waiting for you, I caught her pacing around the lobby so invited her up here. I could send her away if…" Lory began before Ren smiled.

"I'd be happy to see Mogami-san," he told him as even Lory felt himself blinded by that smile.


	7. Chapter 7 - Arrival

**AN:** Thank you for all of your support with this fic and your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I usually don't like answering guest reviews because I don't know how, but I like communicating with my readers so I'll be writing answers at the bottom in future chapters. Please enjoy 😊

 **Chapter Seven - Arrival**

Kyoko didn't know whether she was more nervous or excited about seeing her boyfriend exit from where Jelly had done his hair. She had already seen him without his contacts in and he had been so stunning it had been a little hard to breathe. Now that he would have his blond hair too, it made her all the more excited to see him. Then again, it would remind her of how much he had kept hidden from her.

Still, she could understand it. Sometimes people didn't want to admit their family connections and unlike her mother, Kuon wasn't saying that certain people didn't have the right to exist, he was just trying to make a name for himself without using his father to prop him up.

Kyoko kept her eyes on the ground as she tried to turn over these new feelings.

It was alright to be in love, wasn't it?

"So, what do you think?" she heard Kuon ask her and she looked up.

She had to look away quickly as her entire face turned red. With that strong grin on his face that made a certain type of radiance fill the room, it was hard for her not to become overwhelmed with emotions when she looked at him. Slowly, she turned her head so that she could take a proper look at him and her heart filled with that same light his smile delivered.

"Oh wow," she said breathlessly as Kuon raised an eyebrow, "I mean, I've seen you before like this, but wow…" she commented. "It's hard to see you in there."

"And," Kuon asked as he came towards her and bent down with a playful grin, "which _you_ are you referring to, Kyoko" he said as Kyoko turned an even deeper red and she had to mentally remind herself to breathe. This was Kuon. This was also a blond Ren.

Oh god, this was hard not to lose control because her boyfriend looked godly.

"Uh…I mean," Kyoko said as she tried to calm her feelings. "I mean, I know, but it's like I can't…" she reached out to touch him and her mind seemed to get confused again because of his muscular build. How could she be so lucky to be with someone like Corn? She would pale beside him if they ever came out as a couple. "You look…good," she managed to squeak out.

"I hope so," he said as he placed a hand to the back of her head and kissed her again. "I would hate to have to dye my hair so quickly in case you hated it," he teased her.

"No!" Kyoko shook her head, "Don't do that, please don't do that, Kuon," she begged as he laughed. Kyoko looked down, she probably shouldn't have taken his words so seriously. She put a hand to his cheek and let her fingers spread out as he offered her a puzzled look. "You're just so handsome."

"And you are beautiful," Kuon said as he spoke honestly but Kyoko had a hard time understanding where that honesty came from. "Do you think you'll be able to get used to this? I mean you are my partner both onstage and off," he reminded her as she laughed and let her fingers slip through the blond strands.

"Of course I will be," Kyoko replied with her usual determination. "Once I get used to this."

….

….

Kyoko followed a few steps behind Ren as they walked into the studio where 'The Lake in the Park' was being filmed. Today would just be a line reading so that they could get to know some of the other actors that they were working with. Today would also be the first time she could act with _Kuon_ knowing who he really was, although very few others would do so.

"You know," Yashiro pointed out as Kyoko listened to the conversation between Japan's top actor and his manager. "I have to say that the blond hair suits you more, although it does give you an entirely different image. I mean, I think I heard a woman say you looked adorable today and as a brunette you rarely got that unless you were trying to be a good guy."

"I'm not a good guy usually?" Ren asked as he pointed to himself and Yashiro rolled his eyes.

"Let's let Japan think that until I can find a way to talk about the past transgressions," he said with a small smile. "However, I didn't mean adorable in a bad way, it's just with the blond hair and green eyes you give a much softer feel. Though, I have to say that you do show off your American traits when you're like this."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ren asked again before looking back at Kyoko, "What do you think, Mogami-san?"

"About the fact that you're an American, Tsuruga-san?" she asked. She smiled, "I think it's good how much you managed to blend into Japanese culture. I also think that when people learn about your past they will support you and it has more to do with you than with your family."

"Talking about family," Yashiro pointed to where a very overly excited Julie was standing there. She looked at her son whilst being completely speechless about his new look. Julie had to try very hard not to yell out her son's real name.

"Tsuruga-san," she said almost jumping up and down from the excitement of seeing that natural Kuon. "Thank you so much for getting into character with your hair and eyes, I hope that you don't feel as if you were pressured to do so."

Ren laughed before looking around and seeing that people weren't watching, held his mother's hand and gave it a slight squeeze before dropping it. He hoped that small action was enough to remind his mother of how much he loved her.

"No, not at all, experimenting with different looks can only help my career. I'm very much looking forward to working with the other actors today, Hizuri-san," he said with a bow.

Julie smiled as her eyes filled with tears but she tried to keep her composure. She was just so glad that she could stand there and just look at the man her little boy had grown up to become. She wanted so badly to spoil him and take care of him. She supposed she should be strong though, he didn't need an overbearing mother in his life.

Seeing her mixed emotions, Yashiro took a step forward. "Hizuri-san," he said as he bowed as well. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Yukihito Yashiro, but feel free to call me Yashiro. I just wanted to let you know that I've recently become reacquainted with your son and he is a really good hearted person. I feel proud to have the connection with him and I'll make sure that he is kept as safe and healthy as my role allows me to."

Kyoko grinned, "He always makes sure he eats, or at least he advises me to," she tried to back Yashiro up as Julie looked at them with her beautiful smile.

"Thank you," she said as Kyoko realized where Kuon got his magical smile from.

"No, thank you, I promise that it won't be too long until your son returns back to you. I just want to finish this drama before we…facilitate such a thing," Ren said honestly as Julie nodded. She heard the door open again and then managed to dry her tears and regain her composure.

"Again, it was so good to see you. My husband is really looking forward to making his directorial debut and I know that you both will work hard on helping him with his vision," Julie said as she looked to see a brunette staring at Kyoko with her arms folded. She had heard there was one of Kyoko's friends from LME who had auditioned and been chosen based on talent. She went over to her husband but not before seeing Kyoko's ecstatic smile as she yelled out

"Moookooo!" she said as she ran towards her and Kanae paused looking her over.

"I just got my hair done, so don't hug me," Kanae warned as she raised a finger and Kyoko slowed down from hugging her best friend.

Kyoko sniffed and then pouted, "but isn't that what friends do when they haven't seen each other in so long. Plus, you didn't even tell me you were going to be in this drama. I would have come over to your house early so that we could go together, Moko-chan," Kyoko said before looking over to Ren who was now talking to Yashiro again.

"He looks surprisingly good as a blond," Kanae commented as she looked to Ren and Yashiro.

"Uh, that's….how do you know who he is?" Kyoko asked. She wondered if just by looking at Ren, Kanae was able to tell that it was Kuon and what his backstory was. She didn't want to tell Kuon that he should try harder at concealing his past and make up more secrets but if Moko could already detect who he was, did she have another option?

"I know his manager," Kanae commented as she rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that I don't have eyes?" she asked the auburn-haired actress.

"Of course I know you have eyes, Moko-chan," Kyoko said with that wide smile that came from being with her ultra best best friend. "You have really beautiful eyes, everyone says that."

"And everyone will say that you're really creepy if they hear phrases like those come out your mouth," Kanae commented before still studying Ren. "So, I guess that some unlucky person will have to play opposite him as the love interest. You know what they say, he tends to make those people who star opposite him fall in love with him."

"That's alright, I'm sure the main actress already has feelings for him so such a thing as falling in love with him won't happen this time," Kyoko said before realizing that in saying that she had admitted to her friend about all the love she had had for Kuon. Oh well, Moko would definitely make sure to keep her secret too. After all best friends kept each other's secrets for all of eternity.

"Aren't you listed as the main actress?" Kanae asked her as Kyoko paled, of course Moko would know that. Moko was as professional as Ren when it came to an acting career. Kyoko paused nervously and then looked away before bowing her head.

"Yes, I'm the one who has the lead role," she admitted, "and before you ask, yes, I am dating Ren. Please don't tell anyone?" Kyoko almost begged as Kanae nodded understandingly.

"I won't do that to you, after all, aren't you the one who said that we should support one another when it comes to our careers as actresses. If everyone knew that you and he were a couple, the stronger would always stand out and you'd just become his girlfriend. People might even think you were given this part _just because_ of your relationship to him and the director wanted to create believable scenes. I think it would be the worst thing if you were to announce that you were dating him," Kanae said bluntly as Kyoko nodded.

Those were the same feelings that she had, but she would never be able to explain it to Kuon that way.

She couldn't tell him that her career was just as important as their relationship, she just hoped that nothing bad would happen and that if it did come out that she was scared to be with him because of the public's approval, it would only hurt him.

The last thing that Kyoko Mogami wanted to do was to hurt Kuon Hizuri.


	8. Chapter 8 - An Unknown Blond

**AN:** Thanks for your patience on the upload. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Eight – An Unknown Blond**

"Oh my god, who is that?" a young actress asked as she gestured to where Yashiro and 'Ren' were talking to each other. Her female manager smiled before taking a sip of coffee as she looked at the young – now blond – Ren Tsuruga. The male actor she was speaking with had raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it's obvious," he pointed to the two men and the actress blinked hard. "It's a new actor from LME. Those guys can pull international talent now," he said as the actress nodded.

"Then that's why Ren-san's manager is with him, he's new for LME and they haven't given him a proper manager yet," the girl said before looking at her manager. "Matsuyama," she said as the manager had to compose herself to keep herself from staring at…Ren.

Meanwhile, Kuon was really trying to keep himself composed within the Ren character. It was very confusing to see himself in the mirror. He had seen himself time and time again with the emerald eyes, but it used to be a rare occurrence for his hair to be this shade. He looked into the reflection in the window and pulled at a few strands, he turned to Yashiro with a weak smile, "Is it that different?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's a change," Yashiro smiled as Ren took a deep breath in, "Are you going to…"

"I'm still Ren right now," he said as he looked away. "I'm a bit nervous if there are people who don't like this look. Maybe I should pretend to be Cain," he sighed.

"You expect me to roll over because you're Cain?" Yashiro laughed about this, "I'm not Kyoko, you know. I'm not going to have some kind of love attraction to you just because you ask me to. I'm also not going to let you physically hurt me."

"Love attractions and physical injuries, that's all you can think about Yashiro?" Ren asked as he rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should head back to America, if that's the worst you're expecting it's going to be an awful bore for me to remain here." He sighed dramatically before looking across to see Julie staring at him. "Then of course there are some complications," he said as Yashiro gave a bow and nudged Ren to do the same.

"Hizuri-san," Yashiro said before Ren bowed too, "It's very good to meet you, I'm Ren's manager."

"Oh, I've heard about you," Julie smiled before bowing, "Hizuri Julie, very nice to meet you," she said before standing up and looking at her son, tears in her eyes at how he looked like his younger self. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"Well, it's not like I didn't make a video recording last year, Hizuri-san," Ren said with an awkward smile. He looked to Yashiro and tilted his head to the side, "You said you had some thoughts about the wardrobe and appearance of my character?" he asked as Julie blinked.

"I…" she saw Kuon's look of 'play along with this' as he nervously looked to the side to see if anyone would be following them. Julie perked up as she saw this, "Well, as a fashion model myself, I do have some rather firm opinions on how I'd like the character portrayed. My husband is allowing me to express my opinion as well."

"Well, it's good to keep it within family," Yashiro said as Julie blinked and looked at Kuon who nodded.

"Very well," Julie smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Yukihito," she said before almost dragging Kuon to the hand off to where they could talk privately. Kuon wasn't expecting her to take him to see the other Hizuri member. "I managed to be the kidnapper this time," she joked.

Kuon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck as Kuu went to make sure the door was secure.

"I'm not sure if I would call it kidnapping as such," he commented, "I came willingly both times."

Julie pouted as Kuu just shook his head with a smile, his eyes going over the transformation that had happened in this man since they had last seen one another. "Let her have this one, so…the most important question other than where the caterer is," he joked, "Who are we dealing with here?" he asked as he gestured to Kuon's whole body.

"As in right now, during this movie, eventually?" Kuon asked as Kuu looked at him.

"So, there are different people?" he asked before nodding, "Are there always different people?"

"I…for the time being, I want to be called Ren by the public. I'm thinking that perhaps, even after my identity is revealed, I might stay with the Ren Tsuruga stage name a little longer. However, right now I am Kuon in public. I mean, you did that, da-so you know how it feels to keep two names," Kuon said as he felt a little guilty standing there. He was ready for some special blend of rejection from Japan for lying to them. He also didn't want them to discover the dirt on him.

"Why did you stop?" Kuu asked with a playful frown.

"Why did I…" Kuon said awkwardly as he saw his father's firm look. He laughed weakly, "Well, somebody might hear me. I don't want it to get out."

"That you're embarrassed about being part of your family," Kuu said acting as if he was hurt as Kuon looked at him, his eyes widening.

"Are you being serious?" he asked as Kuu shook his head. "Do not remind me of my childhood," he laughed, "One time I really did believe that you hated me for getting dirt on the sofa."

"First of all, that sofa was a gift for us and an expensive one at that and second, you didn't just get mud on the sofa, you brought a bike in and rested it against it. That dry cleaning bill cost a fortune and you just looked at your mother with that 'I'm so innocent' pout and it was all forgiven," Kuu said as he placed a hand on Kuon's back to try to physically say that he wasn't really angry about this.

"Excuse me," Julie commented, "It was you, Kuu, who took one look at your son and just forgot all about everything. You said that as long as he learned his lesson that you had done your job as a -"

"Can we say that both of you were much better parents than I deserved?" Kuon asked as he looked at them sheepishly. He saw them both turn to him and felt how much they wanted to argue against that statement. "I've kept you both so far away for six years," he told them. "After this drama has aired in entirety, I know we can figure out a way of being a family again. I apologize for all the hardships that I've made you endure."

Before either of them could get another word out, Kuon looked away. "I know that because of me, a lot was messed up and I always wondered whether you would have decided to have a new child who didn't screw up, but I promise you I really do want to…"

"Are you saying that we should have replaced you?" Julie asked as Kuon looked away.

"You were young when you had me, it would have made sense. You didn't ask for me as your son," he looked away. "Sorry, I have to get going. I really do have to get concerned about wardrobe in only a short time," he said before quickly exiting the room and took deep breaths. He wasn't even noticing when he bumped into a reporter who was walking away from the room as well.

It didn't even register in his head that this man may have heard everything that had gone on behind those closed doors. It was just far too much to take on.

In fact, Ren didn't relax until he saw his girlfriend watching him concerned.

Ren nodded.

"I'm fine, Mogami-san, how are you feeling today?" he asked as Kyoko paused and sighed. Something about Ren was wrong. Something must have gone on when he stepped away with Julie, but she wasn't sure if she could help him. There were things in his past that she wasn't sure she was _allowed_ to know about.

"I'm doing alright," Kyoko said before looking at him with a deep sigh, "Tsuruga-san, if you ever need someone who you can listen to?" she asked as she saw that by his body language, right now he wasn't at the top of his game. "Do you have free time after the shoot?" she asked as Ren looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, I do," he said as the fake gentleman's smile cleared off his face for a real smile, "but I didn't think you wanted anyone to know that we're a couple."

Kyoko looked him over and then stared away, she didn't know what to say. She honestly didn't want to be hated or for people to believe that she was just given this role because she was dating Ren, but then she didn't want to have to leave Kuon filling in the blanks on what she might mean because she was afraid to say the actual words.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at her boyfriend and said in a very steady manner, "Tsuruga-san, if there is _anything_ that you need to talk to me about, I will listen without judgment. You have a past and so do I. We have things that we have to get through and some of those are scary to talk about. If you ever need to…"

"Did I screw everything up by existing?" Ren said as Kyoko almost choked at how he had asked her that.

She had expected it to be something about feeling unfamiliar with his parents and the realization that years away from them was both a positive and a negative thing. She guessed he was uncomfortable with people related to him since for such a long time he didn't have them close by. Maybe he was even struggling to live up to the expectation that he thought his parents had. She wasn't expecting that question.

Seeing her reaction, Ren quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, Mogami-san, that was completely out of character for me to ask you. Should we return to the set?" he asked but Kyoko shook her head.

"If you weren't alive then I would never be alright dealing with love again or even thinking about it. As my senpai, you have given me strength and hope and you've given me a path to which I can chase my dreams. Without you, my world would be much scarier and lonelier. You are important to me," she looked at him. "Even if you feel the distance with your past is too great, please just think of how much I like when we're together. I've told you before, lean on me if you need your strength."

"How did I fall in love with someone so caring and kind and generous?" Kuon laughed as he came towards her, "Thank you, Mogami-san."

"Any time, Ren" she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

The two were surprised when their kiss was interrupted by footsteps and the sound of someone coughing. "Uh…practicing," Ren said quickly, "We were just practici-"

"I don't even like Tsuruga-san," Kyoko lied as they both looked up to see Yashiro choking on that as Kyoko froze, "I mean, I don't know if that…" Kyoko's cheeks turned a bright red.

"I'm sure you were just trying to cover it up," Ren said. "Although if you really didn't like me…"

"You know how I feel about you, you jerk," Kyoko said before turning and looking at Yashiro.

"Be careful," the manager said smugly. "Anyway, I think its best we clear the air about who you really are, Ren," he said as Ren nodded. He walked out to face the crowd with Yashiro and Kyoko behind him and then the words slipped out of his mouth.

"I'm Hizuri Kuon,"

Yashiro and Kyoko shared a look as Ren froze. He hadn't just said that….had he?


	9. Chapter 9 - Unplanned Facts

**AN:** I really hope you like this and the choices that I made. Thank you for all of your support 😊 I'm about to restart court reporting college classes soon (and paid $500 for textbooks) so the updates might come less frequently. Thank you 😊

 **Chapter Nine – Unplanned Facts**

Kyoko paused as Kuon seemed to realize what he had just announced to the cast and crew of the movie. She hesitated as she saw that Moko was surprised about this, but she had at least rolled her eyes over it. Kyoko looked back at Yashiro who seemed to be stuck trying to decide what to do, then she looked at Kuon and saw how pale he had become.

"I mean…" he said weakly before one of the actresses took a step forward.

"Not to make things worse or bring attention to a slip up like this," Nodoka said as she held up the cast list, "but you aren't fooling anyone Ren, your name is all over this."

Kyoko and Yashiro both looked at Nodoka and then turned their attention to Kuon who knew that he had just made the biggest slip up of all time. He had been planning to come out eventually, but this was far too early. The more time he put in trying to plan a coverup for what was just said, the less he knew that he was actually going to lead people to believe whatever scenario he concocted.

"Well, I…" Kuon sighed and then dropped down into a bow, "I apologize for my deceit," he said as Yashiro and Kyoko kept looking at one another to see who would make the first move. "I was discussing things with the director and he said I was very much like his son. I think I was just trying to think of things from that…"

"I found a picture online," one of the crew said as he held up his cell phone as the shock was evident among the group. "So, I guess it is true. Ren Tsuruga and Kuon Hizuri are the same person."

Kuon closed his eyes but remained in this deep bow. He couldn't cover it up any longer and he was mentally kicking himself over what had happened. Had he ever thought that this would be a _good_ idea? Why would he think something like that.

"I apologize for lying," he said, "but it isn't that uncommon for someone to use a stage name."

"Well," Nodoka said, "I guess not…but is this why you got into acting so easily, was it because of your father?" she asked as Kuon frowned.

"Does my acting really reflect any special privilege I received, it's true that Lory Takarada is a family friend but I had the acting ability to qualify to be a part of LME. I also never told any other person in the industry until now my identity, I chose to work under a stage name _because_ I didn't want unfair treatment because of my family."

Kuon looked away as there was a lot of gossiping people around him, he had the feeling that soon he would be talking in front of cameras and in interviews. He only hoped that this attention he was getting would recache to those close to him _especially_ Kyoko. "I do apologize if you feel that I lied to you and it affected you personally," he said guiltily before Yashiro stepped forward.

"You should stand up, Kuon," he said before looking at the gathered spectators, "I can assure you that until a few days ago, I didn't know about Kuon's identity or Ren's identity. I think that if I didn't know you can see that he wanted to keep this private and privileged information. You all know how I feel about confidentiality," he said with a terrifying smile that showed how he would defend Kuon as his manager.

"You're all hypocrites if you let this bother you," Kanae commented as she looked away from everyone. It was her loyalty to Kyoko that was allowing her to speak so bluntly in front of so many. "Everyone has something that they wish they could change, it's in the entertainment industry that we let vanity bother us to the point of deception. I'm sure that we've all changed our bodies or had different names or omitted some information during interviews."

Kyoko grinned and looked up at Kuon who was still very insecure about everyone knowing already.

If this was how a roomful of his peers acted then how would the whole of the Japanese general public react? Why were they continuing to stare at him as if he were an oddity?

"I think we should get ready for the table read," Yashiro said to which some of the people surrounding them agreed to. He rolled his eyes before looking at Kuon in a meaningful way, "You should figure out your next steps because I can't do anything as a manager without knowing your intent," he said to which Kuon silently nodded.

….

….

After the table read where everyone was impressed by the interactions between Kyoko and Kuon and how much energy and passion they put in, it was time to break for lunch. Kuon sighed as he looked down at the table. He knew that Yashiro still wanted to talk to him about his plans but he had no idea how to do that. Six years he had been hiding his identity, he should have come up with some kind of backup plan or at least some safety precautions by this point.

With a deep breath in, Kuon watched as everyone left and saw Kuu stay sitting beside him.

"I am sorry you know," Kuu commented as Kuon looked at him, "It was never my intention to have you reveal your identity before your time. I'm sorry that I came here, if I hadn't then you could have kept being Ren Tsuruga," he looked down. "I failed my kid and I ap-"

"You didn't fail me," Kuon said before exhaling slowly and placed a hand on his forehead. "I should have been ready for this and I think my acting talents are fine. I think that I'm at a point where my acting can help support me even with people knowing my connection to you. Dad, I've never forgotten how proud I am to be a Hizuri, I just…"

"Wanted to do the international work," Kuu said and smiled, "You will do so. I think you have more chance of succeeding over there than you did here. You are an American citizen. More than anything you have American blood in you, but we're not going to force you there."

Kuon laughed, "I just have to get used to being Kuon again," he commented. "I don't think that Japan will let me go back to being Ren Tsuruga so easily once they figure out who I am. I might have a lot to explain…I just hope I don't let you down, that I don't hurt your image."

Kuu frowned, "Never. There is no way that you are an embarrassment or disappointment to me, Kuon. Let me know if you need help with that," Kuon was going to speak before hearing Kuu's stomach start to growl. He laughed weakly.

"Go get something to eat, I still need some time to think," Kuon suggested as Kuu put a hand to Kuon's shoulder and squeezed it in support before going to get something to eat. Kuon sighed and looked down not realizing that one other person had been waiting in the room.

"So," Kyoko said as she walked over to sit opposite her boyfriend, "You know, you're not the only one affected by this," she said as Kuon blinked.

"Are you talking about…" he sighed and looked down. Was she angry that now there might be some kind of rumor going around that the only reason she had been cast in this role had been her connection to him? Had his name really become such a devastating blow that she wasn't going to want to be with him.

"Well, I did tell Kijima-san that I was dating Kuon Hizuri," she said with a playful smile. "So, I suppose that the world should know that as well. I don't know if I can bring any good to this story, but I think I can provide some support to you. I mean, if that's not asking too much, Corn," she said as Kuon looked at her.

"Very straight forward, Kyoko" he teased, "Did you have to practice that?"

"Wow, are you doubting my acting ability, Kuon?" she asked before holding his hand. "It must feel better in a way, right? I know that when I met my mother again and listened to her, it was very scary but it felt as if some part of my past had been reset. I mean, you helped me through that, didn't you?" she asked as he watched her.

"Kyoko, this isn't your fight," Kuon argued.

"No, it's not," Kyoko nodded in agreement. "It's not my fight or my battle to face, but you are the man I love, you are my boyfriend and I think I've finally graduated the Love Me section," she paused before her face turned much more serious. "However, I swear to the fairy kingdom that if you hurt me Kuon then I will make sure you hurt as well. I will hate you more than I hate Shoutaro. I…"

Kyoko was caught off guard when Kuon kissed her and she wrapped her arms around the actor.

"Can we try to keep it private until the shock from my identity has gone down?" he asked wanting to protect her and Kyoko could understand that this was where his actions were coming from.

"Sure," Kyoko nodded before smiling playfully, "However, people know that we're friends or at least colleagues who get along well with one another so I still get to eat lunch with you," she said as he bowed his head with a smile, "Besides, I happen to be the only person who will successfully have you finish a meal."

Kuon smiled before exiting with her. He went with her to get their lunch bentos that Kuu had arranged. Some of the actors had left but the crew had managed to set up the equipment and first scene so that they could act together. Kyoko sneakily squeezed Kuon's hand before seeing a couple of their costars come up to him.

"So, um…" Nodoka asked, "I'm sorry that I revealed your identity, Ku-Kuon but I'd like to tell you that if you have trouble with any of the Japanese words," she said, "since you're a foreigner."

"I'll be fine, but thanks," Kuon said as he gave her a strange look. Had this girl completely forgotten about the fact that he was also Ren Tsuruga and he had starred in at least ten times as many projects as she had. He had more than a couple dozen roles on his resume, most of those spoke only in Japanese.

"I mean, did it take you a long time to learn Japanese?" she asked as Kyoko looked up at Kuon and tried very hard not to laugh. It wasn't as if he had just transformed into a completely different person. He was still him, he was just a blond him with emerald eyes who had told people his real name.

"My parents taught me as a kid," Kuon smiled kindly before looking back at Kyoko not knowing how to deal with this. Why was she asking questions like this?

"So, you have a Californian accent?" Nodoka asked and Kyoko paused, she wanted to hear this as well. She had heard his British accent because of their time as the Heel siblings, but she had only heard his Californian accent since learning about his identity and even then he didn't say a lot of words. She also wanted to ask him to read a list of sentences in an American accent.

"Something like that," Kuon smiled as he continued to speak in Japanese.

Nodoka frowned, "Can you?" she asked as Kuon looked back at Kyoko and saw her eyes shimmer in the same way as they did when she talked about the fairy kingdom.

"(Like I totally have someone who's my totally righteous babe)" he said in English trying to say something very stereotypically American. He saw the confused look on Nodoka's face, maybe he had gone too far.

He heard laughter behind him and smiled as Kyoko seemed to catch onto how he had joked around there. He shook his head.

"Stop it," he grinned as she nodded and put a hand over her mouth attempting to stop her laughter.


	10. Chapter 10 - Other than the Two of Us

**Chapter Ten – Other Than the Two Of Us**

"You know," Pandora said with a playful smile on her lips as she walked her fingers down Officer Nobira's police jacket. "You are really getting yourself into too much trouble these days," she grinned as she looked up at the very sweet man who had chosen to protect the law for his profession. "A lady such as myself…well…" she laughed, "I'm glad to see that someone like you is here to protect us," she laughed and then pulled Nobira closer only to push him away again, a mixed look of emotions in her eyes, a lust that could easily turn into deceit.

As she walked away, Nobira placed a hand on his chest and exhaled deeply. He was troubled whether to go after her or return to his duties as an officer. "You sure you'll be alright?" he called after her only to receive a smile as a response and he grinned before walking away.

"And that's a wrap" Kuu smiled as he saw the two actors stand together and smiled at the two people he called his children. "Do you two want to…"

"I think that Kyoko's performance was amazing," Kuon grinned to his girlfriend as she looked around at them. It had been a full week of acting this role for her now and they were able to film very early on. It hadn't given her a lot to define the character but everyone said she was doing amazing and this role would be seen as much better than Mio or Natsu. That made her feel awkward and she hoped it wasn't just Kuon's acting with her that had led to her performance quality.

Then again, inside she really had felt that she had delivered the scene in the way that they had wanted to see it. This was going to be hard but she had the feeling that Kuon would just do whatever it was that she felt was best. He worked hard not only for himself, but for her too. She nodded with a smile.

"I feel good with how that went," she said with a bow, "Thank you," she said as both Kuu and Kuon smiled whilst watching her. Kyoko stood up and straightened her back again with a smile.

"Thank you for your hard work today," Kuu said, he pointed behind him to where a beautiful woman was standing. She didn't look like any celebrity that Kyoko could place, she was sweet and cute but not in the way a model would be. She hadn't appeared in any advertising or TV shows that Kyoko had seen and that would mean she wasn't a reporter either.

"Is that?" Kuon asked nervously as he looked at his father, he stared down. It was true that the news of his identity had spread a little online and that there would be some interviews the next week but Kuon was not ready to see this woman. He looked down and felt a sickness wrap around him. "Excuse me," he said as he came over to the woman. "Hello," he said very weakly as she looked away.

"That's all you can say to me," she said before looking down, "I'm really sorry, can we talk?" she asked as Kyoko took a deep breath in and looked over at Kuu.

"I shouldn't wait for him, should I, father?" she asked as Kuu turned to her. "It's alright. I'm sure that whatever is going on between the two of them is important, I'll be fine." She turned to Kuu and then looked down, she felt guilty saying this. "I'm not allowed to know what they are talking about, am I, father?"

Kuu shook his head, "I'm sure he'll tell you eventually."

….

….

Kyoko had felt so refreshed and positive after she had performed the scene with Kuon. Even though she had first thought that she was untalented and unsuited for the role, it seemed to bring her some happiness to know that everyone around her considered her a good actor. She just had to find some way of becoming a good girlfriend as well.

She would have felt better if she had been able to spend some time with Kuon or at least with Moko after the shoot. She knew that although she loved getting ice cream and neither of them did, they would both give into her wishes and would order something small. It was refreshing to know she had people around her who loved her in the ways that they did.

However, it also made the times that she had to spend by herself so much more chilling and lonesome.

It was nice to know that she had a good friend who would secretly do anything to make her happy and a boyfriend who had been such a source for support and love ever since she was a small child. It was nice to be surrounded by loved ones, but she didn't know who that woman was that Kuon had met and she worried. Kuu had seemed to know who she was, but then again maybe she had contacted Kuu so that she could get on set to do an article for a magazine.

Then again, why wouldn't Kuon share that with her.

Kyoko sighed, maybe she could ask him about that but she knew she wouldn't have the guts to do so.

Kyoko was so swept up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone very familiar, as well as extremely annoying, approach her. She looked up blankly before her eyes narrowed and she drew in a tired breath. "Hello, Shoutaro" she said at a level that only he could hear.

"Guess what day it is," Shou told her and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Monday," she said with a bored expression on her face, "I should have known that you'd be too ignorant to learn how to read a calendar" she toyed with him before shaking her head as she watched him getting annoyed as well. "Tell me, what day is it today?" she asked as Shou tried to hand her a bullet train ticket.

"Time for you to return home to work forever for my parents in Kyoto," he said as Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked with a roll of her eyes, "and what reason would I have for doing that. One of us is the female lead in a drama that all of Japan is excited to see. One of us is going to have bigger and better offers in the future and trust me on this, I haven't stroked your ego for years."

"I know, I was missing it," Shou said before he waved the ticket in front of Kyoko's face once again. "So, you told me that you felt nothing for Ren Tsuruga and that if you were ever to start dating him, you would return back to Kyo-"

Kyoko's laugh caught him off and she crossed her arms, "I'm not dating Ren Tsuruga," she said as Shou rolled his eyes.

"I've had someone tell me from the shoot that you're doing that you and Ren were seen kissing one another and laughing together and I'm sure you've seen his bedroom," Shou said as Kyoko took a deep breath in.

"Yes, I've seen his bedroom, but I've never done anything in his bedroom and Ren doesn't even have a bedroom…not technically," she tried to argue. "So, I'm not dating Ren, but I am dating somebody and if he found out that you were stalking me."

"So, you're at least cheating on your new guy with Ren Tsuruga, I suppose he'll be happy to hear about that. I should have known that you would have become a slut after you realized that you could never get me back."

"Excuse me!" Kyoko snapped seeing the cockiness in the blond's eyes, "You really think that I'm like that! Might I remind you that it's you who has always been sniffing around where you don't belong! You're just like a dog with a bone and as fun as it is for me to see you beg, you really have lost it. Get yourself a girlfriend who you actually love and grovel at her feet although even _that_ might be impossible for you."

Shou frowned again, "At least when I juggled two ladies I never took them seriously," he announced and Kyoko looked down.

"I'm just going to say this one more time so make sure your ears are clear to hear it. I am dating one person. I am loyal to that one person. I am not dating Ren Tsuruga."

"Then who are you dating?" Shou asked as Kyoko paused, she opened her mouth to say but was interrupted by the presence of someone tall behind her.

"She's dating me, Fuwa" Kuon said as Yashiro approached the three of them. It took Shou some time before he managed to match the face as the one of his rival. However, he was standing there with these emerald eyes and golden hair that put his hair stylist to shame. Who was this guy going to? Where was he getting those contacts that looked so real?

"So you _are_ dating Tsuruga?" Shou said as he pointed a finger at Kuon.

"No, I'm not Ren Tsuruga. Pay attention to the news, Fuwa," he said before looking at Kyoko. "Were you two in the middle of some meaningful conversation? Did I disrupt something?"

"You didn't disrupt anything at all, you know how much I dislike this guy," she said before taking Kuon's hand in hers. She looked down, "In all seriousness, Shou, move on with your life. I'm worried about you ever growing up. I know that you have a lot to offer the world if you just matured. Just move on and go away."

Shou's eyes widened. Had she just pitied him? Hadn't all of this started because she was being used by him. When they had 'been together' she had been unknown and now she was acting as if he was far less of a star than she was. What kind of nerve did she have where that was an option?

Shou took a few steps forward and reached out to grab hold of Kuon's arm and the actor gave Shou a very annoyed look. "So, you got jealous of my appearance so decided to look more like me. Well they do say that imitation is the highest form of flattery, so I am very flattered that you are highlighting my gorgeous looks, Tsuruga."

"Hizuri," Kuon said boldly, "as for my appearance. I've come to understand that the natural approach is really better, but you still have four years to learn all about that. I hope by the time you do go back to being a brunette, your hair hasn't completely fallen out."

Shou bristled as Kuon let go of him and walked away with Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled as she said a quick hello to Yashiro as well. She finally felt safe in regards to love when she was with Kuon, but it was almost as if this was the calm before the storm. Everything that was happening was _too_ perfect. She needed to calm herself before her entire world was pushed into chaos. Still there was one question that was haunting her mind.

"Kuon, can you tell me who that woman was?" she asked as Kuon closed his eyes.

"Not yet," he sighed, he was having a hard time with what had occurred after the scene as well. He needed to figure out a way of explaining it to himself before he explained it to Kyoko.

"She didn't cause you any trouble, right?" the actress asked nervously.

"No." Kuon shook his head, "She came to apologize and to forgive me for things that should never ever be forgiven."


	11. Chapter 11 - New Beginnings

**AN:** The chapter is much shorter than I wanted it, but my body is tired. Next week is when I start classes so I'm expecting to feel even more exhausted. Anyway I really hope that you do enjoy despite it being short 😊

 **Chapter Eleven – New Beginnings**

When he had seen Tina, Kuon felt that he had swallowed a brick. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He also didn't want to bring any attention to Kyoko. It was bad enough that Tina was here to witness him with such happiness in acting, to say that he had found Kyoko was horrible since he had taken away Rick from her.

Everyone was sure that in the future Rick and Tina would have gotten engaged and then married and settled down together…before he screw everything up for them. 

Kuon was glad when he saw everyone leaving and he just bowed his head with a nervous and guilty expression on his face. "Tina…" he said as he looked away, "I…I don't know what to say…I can't ever apologize for what I…"

Tina looked away, she felt nervous herself and it showed. "What happened was an accident," she said as Kuon shook his head, "okay, so it was that gang that wanted the two of you dead and yes, if Rick hadn't have been protecting you then he might not have died," she said honestly before looking down and closing her eyes. "I think that…I don't want to blame you any longer," she told him as he blinked and just watched her as she paced the room that they were in.

"We were both hurting and I think I just wanted to get angry at you because I was hurt and needed someone to lash out at. We were kids, Kuon, and it took me some time to want to come and talk to you and apologize for those words I yelled at you…when I came to apologize, you were gone."

"Please don't apologize to me," Kuon said weakly. "Tina, you're right, Rick died because of me and I haven't been…please don't apologize to me and please don't forgive me. I was stupid and reckless and I know I've asked for more than I deserve. I'm sorry."

Tina kept herself from making an instant reply before watching him. She could see how the guilt had eaten him up for years and was still continuing to chew him. She could see the hard work he had taken in trying to make himself a better person. She could understand his love for his friend and how painful dealing with all of these things alone was. She still forgave him.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Tina asked, Kuon looked at her, she was always good at reading people like this.

"I am…I just started," Kuon said as he looked down, "Though we've been on good terms for a long time. I know that it's wrong for me to ask to have anyone special after I destroyed everything in the past, I guess I've been stubborn and selfish," he smiled sadly.

Tina shook her head, "I have been too. I know that I gave you a hard time in the past, but I think I was jealous of Rick spending so much time wanting to help you and so mad at you that no matter what kind of help he gave or the time he spent…"

"I would end up going berserk?" Kuon asked as Tina nodded.

"Do you still act that way?" she asked and Kuon sighed.

"It's always going to be a battle inside my head, but I've found ways of grounding myself," he admitted as he thought about how Kyoko could always get through the darkness in his heart and bring him towards her light. "I didn't realize my actions, if I had then I would have told him not to bother with me. I was too involved, too obsessed, I really do suck."

"No," Tina shook her head, "So, you've been acting under the stage name of Tsuruga Ren all of these years," she looked down. "I saw you played a lot of difficult roles."

Kuon felt a little uncomfortable as Tina asked him these questions, he shouldn't be here being asked these questions. She shouldn't be so kind to him.

"Wh-What are you up to?" he asked weakly and Tina smiled.

"Well, I'm engaged and we're both therapists working with troubled youths, or really I'm just an intern right now with a BA in Sociology. I'm hoping to be a therapist and I still work with the youth in a mentor situation. I see a lot of good people in there and I see a lot of very messed up kids who are good inside, like you, Kuon." Tina said as Kuon tensed even more.

"You don't really know if there's any good in me," he said and Tina shook her head.

"If there wasn't any good in you then you wouldn't have left LA. You wouldn't have cared about Rick. You wouldn't care this much six years later. You know, Rick loved you and he saw your good. I was angry so I wanted you not to feel it, but trust me, Rick would be happiest if he saw you living a good life, a life that you care about with a passion. He'd want you to succeed in love because that's most important, finding someone who you can love that much," Tina smiled.

Kuon nodded, he bowed his head since he was unsure how to respond.

"I don't say this to be mean and it's completely honest, but I forgive you Kuon and I know that Rick would too," Tina said. "Good luck with the movie and with…the girl," Kuon could see a few tears in her eyes before she left him there stunned.

She forgave him?

…..

…..

Kyoko hesitated as she looked at Kuon. Her boyfriend was talking about someone forgiving him for his past and the haunted expression on his face led her to believe that he was really talking about the thing he had given himself for the least, the death of his friend. She had heard him say something about it in the past and now she was certain that that was a relative or friend or lover of the man who had died.

Still, since she had only learned about his identity recently, Kyoko knew there was a lot that he was keeping hidden from the public. How could she blame him for that?

"Was it…about the watch?" Kyoko asked and saw Kuon nod, she looked back at Yashiro who had seemed to have been left both behind and in complete darkness.

"So, we need to figure out how to handle these interviews coming up, but let's not do that when there are people who haven't been invited to our discussion," the manager said as he looked towards Shou and acted as if he wasn't there to begin with. Kuon rolled his eyes. Yashiro was only defensive when need be, he wasn't one to start a fight with any means other than mind games and wit.

"Hey, this is supposed to be about Kyoko being my girlfriend," Shou said as they all looked at him.

"Fuwa, I don't see that happening," Kuon said with a roll of his eyes before Kyoko approached Shou.

"I do know that my mother arranged for me to stay with your family. I do know that you would never have taken a second look at me if we weren't around each other all the time. I know that I just turned out to be some poor and plain woman, so, I turned myself into the woman that I had wanted to become and you didn't help with that. Therefore, I don't want you to help me now. I definitely don't need you to say you love me when I know that the only person that you're capable of loving is yourself."

Kyoko reached out and grabbed Kuon's hand as he gave it to her, surprised that she was finally turning to him for support in her anger and as more than a mentor or leader. "I am really scared of loving somebody else," she said with tears in her eyes, "but I know that only by taking risks you can find what is important to you. Kuon is my important person and I'm sure he would get rid of you if I ask."

Kuon smiled weakly, "You know I would, but can I drive you somewhere?" he asked her softly as she turned to him surprised, "I have the interview where I'm going to come out with blond hair," he tried to explain. "I need to know the right…"

"Can I come backstage with you?" Kyoko asked as Kuon paused.

"Why?" he asked as she looked at him and placed a hand on his chest.

"I know that you don't want to be forgiven, but I love you and I want to stay by your side," she blushed before closing her eyes, "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't be acting so forward," she smiled. "I don't think that I should be trying to control…"

"I want you to be there," Kuon said quickly not wanting Kyoko to retreat within herself just as he so often did. "You might coming though…it'll make it look like you're my girlfriend."

"Good," Kyoko smiled. "If you promise to try to forgive yourself and accept her forgiveness, then I promise to try my best to live up to the standards of Kuon Hizuri's girlfriend.

This caused Kuon to cough, "Standards?"

"Well I think a standard setting for this conversation might be in private," Yashiro said before ignoring Fuwa as he tried to guide the couple towards Ren's car. "Can I just say how amusing I find the two of you as a couple?" he asked.

"Careful, Yashiro" Kyoko teased playfully, "I think I should set you up with Haruki Asami."

Kuon chuckled at this, "You need to be more updated now that we'll be a celebrity couple," he smiled. "If you were then you'd see that Asami-san and Hiroaki-san are already quite cute together. Though I would like to see if I could get my revenge as a matchmaker," he grinned to Yashiro, "Why don't you let me play the wingman for once?" he joked still with his stomach being bitten into by the fact that Tina could even give the possibility of complete forgiveness for his crimes to Rick.

"I would do that if you were knowledgeable about love at all," Yashiro shot back with a smile as Kyoko clapped her hand over her mouth to stop the sound of her laughter from being heard. Yashiro was right, Kuon might be able to seduce women, but he wouldn't be able to really be the one to help someone else. Everything for Kuon had been scripted.

Right now, these were the first steps for Kuon to be taking in an unscripted life where nothing was following a plan. They had no idea how things would play out for them.

They would have to spend some time figuring this out.

….

 **AN 2:** Thank you, of course, to everyone who has reviewed this fic in the past but a special shout out to the reviewer of the previous chapter: paulagato! You don't know how grateful I am for your continued support of my work, thank you


	12. Chapter 12 - A Place in the Family

**AN:** Thank you for your patience when it comes to the chapter uploads. I'm hoping that you enjoy this chapter. I have to admit that I'm in an 'I love Kuu Hizuri' place right now. Thank you 😊

 **Chapter 12 – A Place in the Family**

Kuon sighed as he drove home. He couldn't believe what had just started to happen in his life and how the fact that he couldn't forgive himself for what happened to Rick, but Tina could…that definitely didn't feel right. He felt trapped and exposed at the same time and maybe he should try to be more accepting of it. He should have understood what taking this part meant.

He should have at least tried to be ready for Kuon to come back.

As he made his way to the apartment building, he saw a figure outside and his mind flashed back to when Kyoko had been standing in ice cold temperature and begged him to help her learn how to work like a model so she could create Natsu. It was such a long time since then.

However, as he pulled closer, he saw that this person was not Kyoko and was so far from being an innocent high school girl. He rolled down his window and looked at the 'disguised' figure. "You call that acting?" he asked with a grin before getting out of the car.

"I thought I was doing rather well," the man joked and Kuon stepped out of the car.

"You do know that all of the hiding won't be necessary anymore," Kuon grinned as he saw the older man take off his hat and glasses to show the extremely conspicuous Kuu Hizuri. "Japan will just know you as my father or rather they'll just know me as your son. There will be talks about how respectable directors and producers chose me for their work with you pulling strings backstage."

Kuu rolled his eyes, "If anything they'll see that I'm the father of the best actor in Japan for decades including during the time that I was acting. They'll see that us Hizuris only get better with age." Kuu put a hand to his chest and Kuon laughed as he looked at the ground, not sure how to respond.

"So, I know that what you've come here for probably isn't to stand around and bring back our father and son act," Kuon said, "Do you want to come up?" he asked before stopping and thinking for a moment. "You haven't seen my place yet, have you?" he asked as Kuu smiled.

"Not other than what Kyoko has told me about it," Kuu tried to joke. "Kuon, if you're not comfort—"

"I don't have much food up there but we can go shopping," he grinned. "Unless you have a problem with feng shui, I can't say I've looked it up recently so the angles might be completely off." Kuon looked at his father and sighed, "Dad, the whole world knows that you're my father now…or rather they will know very soon. I think it's alright if we drop the not knowing each other and it'd be easier to talk up there."

Kuu smiled and then nodded, "Then I'd love to see your apartment," he said as the two went in together. In the elevator, Kuon kept noticing his dad wanting to say something but then closing his mouth and trying to distract himself with something else. A few seconds went by and the action would repeat. Something his dad wanted to say to him seemed important but the distance that they had had for so many years was even making something important difficult to say.

Kuon smiled before walking over to the front door with his dad and opening it. He let him in first and Kuu looked around.

"It's pretty impressive," Kuu commented as Kuon raised and eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief. "It is, I know that it's an apartment and that your mother and I raised you in a larger house near the beach, but I like how you've placed everything. There's a very modern style to be impressed by."

"I think the president helped me at the start with…" Kuon said weakly but Kuu shook his head.

"Don't put yourself down, it's got a lot of you in it." Kuu said as Kuon walked over to the kitchen and took out the tea bags before getting the kettle started.

"Which kind?" Kuon asked as he showed his father the tea bags that he had for guests.

"Why don't you pick for me?" Kuu asked as Kuon blinked before looking down at them and took out a teabag. Kuu started pacing and looking at the home that his son had built for himself. "I'm impressed, you've really given yourself a nice place to live."

"I try," Kuon shrugged, "So, do you want to tell me why you've come by? It's alright if you don't and if tea isn't going to help, I do have some beer in the fridge. There's also some food that Kyoko made me since she worries about my eating patterns at times."

"I want to apologize," Kuu said weakly, "I think I may have pushed you too hard because _I_ was being impatient and I wanted my son back. I know that the past years have been tough on you too and I did promise that I was going to wait for you to make your own way home. I think I rushed too much on this and didn't think and…what I'm really trying to say Kuon is that I'm sorry if you weren't ready. I'm sorry if I forced you to do something you didn't want to," he sighed before looking down with a sad smile. "I've always really failed at being a father."

Kuon coughed, his eyes widening and he turned so that he could look at the man who had raised him, his hero. "You were the best dad that a son could ask for. If the world had given you a normal son then you wouldn't have encountered the problems that you did. Please don't tell me that you're the screw up. You are an _amazing_ father and I'm sorry that I wasn't the amazing son you deserve."

Kuu shook his head, "Idiot. You are amazing. You always have been."

"Don't you have to say that as my dad," Kuon joked and Kuu rolled his eyes.

"No, I have the honor of saying that because I'm your dad," he said as each time Kuon said that word a light got brighter inside of him. Kuu hesitated as he thought about what had happened backstage and looked down. "Kuon, you know that we don't think you're replaceable, right?" he asked nervously.

Kuon paused and then looked down, "You could have," he said as he looked away. "You and mom love being parents, I wouldn't have been surprised if there was a second child. I guess I feel selfish that I spent so much time trying to become someone else and you didn't get to experience having a teenager."

Kuon looked his dad face on, "I'd really like to be part of the Hizuri family again?" he said before the water boiled and Kuu walked over to it.

"You've always been, we've always kept that place in our hearts open for you to return to," Kuu moved the kettle and then let himself ruffle up his son's hair. "I just think that your story is one that is very interesting and as you've said yourself, your mother and I are young so we get to experience more time with you. Also, if you ever decide to have children," Kuu winked at him.

"Well they'd have the best grandparents in the world," Kuon laughed and then stretched back. "Should we invite mom over here? Try to take some time as Hizuris?" he asked and Kuu shook his head.

"How about tonight it's just us two men?" Kuu smiled before frowning. "Maybe we could order some food or you could show me the way to the supermarket that's next door and I could cook for you just like when you were young. You told me that you always loved my cooking."

"I've missed it," Kuon laughed, "Sadly I have absolutely zero cooking ability."

Kuon heard his phone buzz and looked at Kuu before flipping it open. Yashiro was telling him to turn on the TV? Had something happened because of people finding out…well of course something had happened. If a regular person learned that Ren Tsuruga was Kuu Hizuri's son, they would have been tempted to report it and get their fifteen minutes of fame.

"My manager is telling me to turn on the TV, sorry," Kuon said quickly as Kuu watched his son go into the living room where the TV set was. Kuon approached the set and turned it to the correct channel before the headline at the bottom caught his attention.

The Unwanted Hizuri Child? Details about Tsuruga, Ren's Double Identity.

Kuon sighed, he knew he was too close to the story to avoid it and it hadn't happened like he had hoped or expected. He had hoped to come out ahead of the story not have it be that some news channel would get first scoop on his life. Kuon frowned before he looked at his father who seemed extremely hurt by their words.

"So, you think that they couldn't handle having a child and decided to send him over here by himself? What kind of parenting is that?" one of the reporters said. "For Kuu Hizuri to hate his own child so much really makes you take a closer look at the actor."

"Dad," Kuon gasped as he saw Kuu watching in horror. "You know better than I how people try and twist the facts so that they get the most eye catching headline or buzz worthy story. Dad, I know that you didn't hate me. I'm…" Kuon grabbed his phone, seeing the sadness in his father's eyes was worse than anything that could have been said about him. "I'll call them, tell them I'll appear on the air right now. I…"

"Isn't that the way that even you started seeing it?" Kuu asked as Kuon blinked hard.

"Dad, I'll fix it, okay. It's really not you that they are after, it's me. They want my story and my past and they just have picked the entirely wrong way to do this. Dad, everyone knows that you're not like that," Kuon argued as Kuu sighed with a sad smile.

"I don't care about what _they_ think of me, Kuon, if I did I'd be at the TV station right now although I didn't think that they'd take this approach. There's only one person's opinion who I really care about," Kuu said as Kuon watched him. Kuon sighed, his look softening and he dared himself to reach out for a hug which Kuu immediately gave him.

"I'm sorry if you ever thought that I'd fai—" Kuu said and Kyon shook his head.

"No," Kuon whispered, "You are my hero. I thought you knew that. You know, maybe, if it isn't too much trouble for you and Mom, I could spend the summer with you in America. Maybe stay for a few weeks or even a month, that is if you'd be okay with hosting me."

"That would be amazing," Kuu said honestly as Kuon turned off the TV set, he'd have to deal with that later. He definitely wasn't going to allow them to attack his father. Kuu Hizuri was too good for them and being Kuon right now meant that he got to be part of his family again. Well, maybe he could have made that decision a little sooner.

There was still a lot left to forgive.

… **.**

 **AN2:** Thank you to everyone who supports and reads this fanfic and a special thank you to: **paulagato** who reviewed the previous chapter


	13. Chapter 13 - Morning Interview

**AN:** I really wanted to do this after the previous chapter, so I really do hope that you enjoy it. I wanted to create a situation of bringing Kuon out into the public, but don't worry, the chapter after next will concentrate on the filming again 😊 You'll learn within this chapter what the next one will be about. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Thirteen – Morning Interview**

Kyoko took a deep breath in. She had come in early once she had heard that Kuon had had Yashiro set up a morning interview on the same channel that had said those horrible statements about Kuu. It seemed strange that he would pick the channel that had blamed Kuu instead of waiting for the press conference the president wanted to set up. He couldn't be doing this behind the president's back, right? If Yashiro knew and the president had had a problem with it, they wouldn't be here right now and he would have used his connections to create a reason why they couldn't be there.

It felt funny.

"Kyoko," Kuon said as he approached her, "You didn't have to be here so early, what I'm about to say…"

Kyoko sighed, she walked over to him. He was wearing an emerald turtleneck shirt and comfortable black pants, they had even done his hair so it looked more relaxed and still fashion forward. She liked him in this look.

"My boyfriend is being brave and telling the whole of Japan who he really is. He's taking a risk that people will delve into his past and that they will start to compare him to his father. The man I think I love is being the bravest I've ever seen him," Kyoko stepped into Kuon's chest. "Of course I'm here to support him."

"Are you sure that you're alright with me saying your name if they ask?" Kuon asked as he slipped a finger under Kyoko's chin and brought her face up so she made eye contact with him. "You're the lead actress in a movie that my father is directing and that I am also in. If you want me to keep this a secret then I will do so."

Kyoko laughed and looked aside, "Where's the fun in that, Corn?" she asked with a grin. "I'm proud to be your girlfriend."

Kuon hugged her again but then heard the call that the show was about to start. He reached back and grabbed her hand, squeezing it and paused as she slipped Corn into his palm. He knew this was her special way of wishing him luck. He tried to smile at her to reassure her things would be okay.

Hopefully things _would_ be okay.

As he sat down and saw the hosts sit down as well, he looked down nervously. He didn't have to be scared of this. He had made his name as Ren Tsuruga, he had acted in ways that were impressive and left people speechless. He had matured a lot since his teenage years. There was no reason that he should be nervous.

He heard the intro music and smiled as he looked up and just past the camera.

"Why hello all of our morning viewers," Naomi, the lead woman of the show said as Asuka waved. "We have a great opportunity this morning since we get to talk with…well, why don't you tell them who you are. That's our big reveal afterall."

"I heard that the news came out last night on this channel," Kuon smiled in a gentleman's manner but Kyoko could feel the angry sparks of energy. "Either way, most people know me as Ren Tsuruga but my real identity is Kuon Hizuri."

"See, isn't that amazing. I'm sure some of our viewers gasped right now," Naomi laughed.

"I was really shocked to hear it myself," Asuka added and Kuon continued with this fake smile.

"So," Naomi continued, "We've been all duped by a second generation Hizuri, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, doesn't seem very fair," Asuka pouted.

Kuon laughed softly, "If that is the case and all of Japan _does_ feel duped by me then I really do apologize, even more so if there are people who feel hurt or betrayed that I've used a stage name for so many years. I wanted to get my fame on my own as someone unknown. You won't believe the way people talk about second generation actors. Just because my dad inspired me doesn't mean that I base all of my acting – or any of my acting after his work."

"And yet you both played Katsuki," Asuka commented.

"I mean, was that just a coincidence or was that your father pulling the strings backstage, Japan deserves to know the answer to that question," Naomi said.

Kuon frowned. "To succeed as an actor, my parents allowed themselves to sacrifice contact with me for six years. My father didn't know about the project until the promotional work came out. It was a coincidence as you said. If it was made a few years earlier or if I hadn't just been named as one of the most popular celebrities, I don't know if I would have been cast in that role." Kuon rolled his eyes, "You seem to have some pretty messed up thoughts about my father."

Naomi took an awkward inhale and then sat forward, "Some…messed up thoughts about Kuu Hizuri? Could you explain?"

"I love Kuu's work," Asuka said, "He's such a talented actor."

"He's a great father too," Kuon said as he looked at the two of them. "My father wanted me to be happy, he wanted to make me feel that life was worth living and that was something I had trouble grasping at fifteen. It broke both his and my mother's heart that I moved here without a proper goodbye. What you said about my father being an unfit parent or him being ashamed of me just shows your disrespect and inability to understand someone you claim to be important to you. Or, maybe I'm being too cruel, it wasn't the two of you specifically, it was your late night reporters."

Asuka pulled back a little as she saw that behind the gentleman's smile was a burning anger at what they had reported on the night before. She saw Naomi remain calm. The thing was that the two of them had objected to the treatment of Kuu unless they got the story from Kuon himself. Of course, the Hizuri family would get hurt.

"I know that this isn't my place, but our reporters last night had different ideas than the two of us," Naomi argued, "I might lose my job for saying this, but I offer my apologies that your father was treated like that. From what I understood from your comments, you are pretty close to your father."

Kuon sighed, "I wouldn't say close is the best word to describe our relationship but the two of us do want to get closer and to understand each other more after all of this time. My father, however, is my personal hero and he always will be. I can't have anyone make false claims about him."

"I understand," Naomi smiled, "So, can you tell me about why you moved over here? I hear you had a bad reputation as an actor when you were a kid?"

Kuon closed his eyes and sighed. "It wasn't a bad reputation, it was more that the director expected a lot of me due to my family background, not only my father, but my mother too is a sought after actor. Maybe I didn't help with my own ego. I quickly learned that without talent, you cannot survive in this industry. The humility that I began to carry as the unknown Ren Tsuruga helped me focus on my craft and led me to become a good actor."

"So you feel that by failing as a child, you improved as an adult?" Naomi attempted to clarify.

"Exactly so," Kuon nodded. "If I hadn't had the experiences that I faced as a child, I would never have been able to create Ren and I don't think I would have had so much success in my career."

"We all know about that," Naomi smiled, "and that's why we'll always be Kuon Hizuri fans, but can you tell us anything about your personal life?"

"Is there someone special?" Asuka asked and Kuon looked down.

"There is, a very special woman in my life, my girlfriend," he admitted as he smiled whilst thinking of Kyoko and all of her strength. He looked up to see her nodding backstage. "Kyoko. We've known each other for a while now."

"Congratulations," Asuka gasped as she gave a cute little clap.

"This is the Kyoko who is from LME, correct?" she asked, "She played Mio in Dark Moon and Natsu in Box R?"

Kuon nodded, "A most talented actress who has a passionate and kind heart. I love her. I am fortunate enough to be allowed to love her and if it wasn't for her supporting me, I wouldn't have been able to appear as my true self. I have her to thank for a lot of things that have happened in my life recently."

"I always thought you might have a girlfriend whose not so plain," Asuka said and Kuon coughed with his eyes turning cold for a moment.

"Excuse me on that" he said, "Kyoko is beautiful. If you could see the way that simple makeup can turn her into a princess, then you will understand what I see in her. However, it has never been the outside of a woman which is important to me. My real interest in a woman begins in her heart and her soul. She has to have bravery and kindness and she has to be able to rely on determination and take pride in her passions. I have never seen anyone more beautiful," Kuon said as he looked up and saw Kyoko blushing with tears in her eyes.

"I think that does sound like a fairy story," Naomi smiled, "Congratulations on that. So, after we get back from the break, I'd really love to talk to you about what makes Kuon Hizuri, Kuon Hizuri," she commented and Kuon smiled back at her before someone called out for a two minute break.

Kuon stood up gracefully and walked over to Kyoko who threw her arms around him and kissed him with her eyes sparkling with the tears that had half filled them.

"When did I get so lucky as to fall in love with you?" she asked and Kuon picked her up and hugged her closer.

"I'm the lucky one. Do you think I'm doing okay out there, I know that I showed a little bit of anger but I couldn't have one station insult both you and my father," he kissed her again, "Do you think that Kuon Hizuri is living up to the star that Ren Tsuruga is?"

"Of course, he's even better," Kyoko said as she held onto his hand. "I think that Kuon Hizuri will become a bigger name in showbusiness than Ren Tsuruga ever could." Kyoko laughed as the two women were looking around for their guest. "I think you have to get back out there," she told him. "I love your hair like this."

"Really," Kuon smiled, "That's a very good thing for me to know. It will help me prepare for our upcoming date this evening."

Kyoko grinned. Finally they would have a public date, they would be able to act as boyfriend and girlfriend without the fear of anyone finding out their secret. She could proudly say that she was with Kuon Hizuri, her Corn. "You do know," she dared herself to say, "You could have bed head and wear tattered clothes and I'd still see you as attractive."

"Good thing to know as well," Kuon smiled before reaching for her hand again and squeezing it before stepping out onto the stage whilst Kyoko watched him with a mix of pride and excitement.

This was _her_ boyfriend.

 **AN 2:**

Thank you of course to everyone who supports me and to those who have favorited and followed this piece. Unfortunately, I didn't get any reviews on the previous chapter but that makes me proud of the fact that I'm writing because I _want_ to write again. 😊


	14. Chapter 14 - Interrupted Date Night

**AN:** This was originally going to be a simple dating chapter with some cute scenes but I promise that will come later. I had a little bit of excitement when I came up with this new plot twist. I really hope that you enjoy it 😊

 **Chapter Fourteen – An Interrupted Date Night**

Kyoko grinned as she stared at herself in the mirror. She wished that she had been able to practice real magic on herself so that she could look beautiful enough for Kuon. She wanted to make sure the date went as well as possible, but without proper makeup was she pretty enough for those who would be watching them. She sighed. Maybe she should pick a green shirt to wear so that the cameras would catch Kuon's eyes. Well, green did look good on her but did she want to dress in something just to make her boyfriend look better.

She smiled before putting on a green blouse and floral skirt with a white cardigan and white shoes she had found at a great sale price. She should really try to make an impression because not only was she dating Kuon, she was also playing a lead in the latest drama he was acting in.

She knew that Kuon would try to talk about her in a positive way that would highlight her talents, but at the same time, wouldn't the reporters talk about her as if she was an extra appendage that Kuon had. She hoped not. She had been trying so far to leave personal drama out of her career, she didn't want for them to zone in on _only_ Kuon. Was this a bad idea?

Kyoko hadn't noticed the knock on the door straight away, but after the knock got louder her attention was pulled away from her appearance and to the fact that there was someone who wanted to speak to her. Gathering her courage, Kyoko made her way over to the door and opened it to see Okami-san standing there.

"Kyoko, Hizuri-san has been here for a little time," Okami said before putting a hand to Kyoko's shoulder. "I'd go down now, I think he was trying to be respectful by bringing my husband a fish but now that he has done that, my husband is putting him through another one of his fish tests."

Kyoko sighed but gave a small smile. He was most likely only doing this because of how much he cared about her. Apparently, if you ate fish the right way that made you a worthy person. It was a little silly though because Kuon had grown up in America with food stuffed into his mouth whilst Shotaro had grown up in Japan where he had had to eat fish. Between Kuon and Shotaro, Kyoko knew who was a worthier person.

She quickly grabbed her bag and came down the steps to see Taisho standing there trying not to show how impressed he was with the way that Kuon had mastered the fish-eating technique. None of them would expect the fact that Kuon had sat in front of videos on how to eat fish the correct and traditional way so he could practice for his second chance.

Taisho turned trying not to show the fact that he was impressed but Kyoko managed to see it. She came over to Kuon who was wearing fashionable designer clothes and grinned to him. "Sorry to put you through that again," she apologized. "I didn't know you were already here, I would have been down sooner."

"It's alright," Kuon smiled to her, "You look beautiful and I've been really wanting a second chance at this. You know that eating isn't one of my strong points but I thought with a little walk, I might be able to still take you out to that restaurant."

Kyoko smiled before sitting down with him. "Whatever you want to do is good with me," she said before taking his hand. "I get to be with my prince for the night, I can't think of anything that I'd rather be doing." She grinned to him before looking up at Okami-san who was watching her. "So, I'm going to be going. I'll make sure that Kuon doesn't bring me back too late," she bowed and noticed that behind her Kuon was bowing respectfully as well.

"I'll take the best possible care of her," he promised and Kyoko smiled back at him before taking his hand and walking with him to the outside of the restaurant. She froze as she saw that even there a paparazzi's camera flashed and Kuon pulled her close to him.

"I didn't think they would find us so soon," he apologized to her, "I will deeply apologize to your…landlords," he said, picking that over voluntary guardians. "I just hope that they do not have to deal with negative press affecting their business. I will make sure to guard it with my life."

Kyoko looked up at him and nodded. She wondered why there would be someone there already. Had they followed Kuon?

It was when they arrived at the main street that Kuon saw an interviewer there and he took a deep breath in, placing two fingers in his forehead and hoped he could get through this. This wasn't fair. They hadn't even had a chance to enjoy ten minutes as a couple and he couldn't understand how they had managed to find him so fast.

Kuon paused before his eyes caught onto the reason why the media was already attacking him. His blond nemesis and Kyoko's childhood friend.

"Sho," she growled out with her hand squeezing onto Kuon's. She looked up at her boyfriend and saw his fake gentleman's smile.

"It will be okay," he told her before seeing another group of reporters swoop up to join them. Kuon looked at Kyoko and pulled her close so that the cameras wouldn't be able to get a close look at her and intimidate her. He could tell that he was the one that they wanted, but this was far too many just to report on a first date even with a celebrity status such as his.

It was one specific question among the others that made Kuon realize why so many people were here.

"Hizuri, what can you tell us about the LA street gangs especially in relation to the death of Rick Warren."

Kuon paled and looked over at the reporters wide eyed. How had they known that? Hadn't his father hired a lawyer who could erase web history and make it seem that he had never existed. Hadn't they tried to make sure that something like this was kept from the press at all cost?

"Is your girlfriend only with you because you raped her?" another reporter said, "Is that why she's underage?"

Kyoko shifted uncomfortably before her eyes widened and a police car pulled up. She tightened her hold on Kuon's arm as she saw all color drain from her boyfriend's expression.

What was going on here?

"Kyoko," Kuon whispered to her, "I want you to leave as quickly and quietly as you can, do _not_ pull any attention to yourself. It'll be okay, but I need for you to get out of here."

Kyoko stared at him, "But, I…" she saw the way he was looking at her and that his words weren't meant to be a suggestion but a command. She weakly took her hands off of him and walked into the shadows.

…..

…..

Kyoko hadn't wanted to go back to the Daruma-ya. She knew that Okami-san and Taisho cared about her as if she was really their adoptive daughter and she didn't want them to have a negative opinion of Kuon. She was scared for him and she needed to find out what was going on, but she didn't want them to have the kind of feelings which meant they would attempt to prevent her from seeing him.

So she had come here, she had come to LME and she had wanted to head to the LOVE Me headquarters. She knew that she had already graduated here in the mind of the president, but she needed somewhere safe.

As she sat in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head on top, she saw a figure pass the doorway. She wanted to stay still, she didn't want to be noticed. The only person that she wanted was Kuon and with the gossip she could hear, he was being questioned by the police.

She couldn't believe that he had ever done anything so bad that years after the events had taken place they would still be talking about prosecuting him for crimes. She had seen violence in him when he was Cain and BJ, she knew at that time that there wasn't a way for him to get complete control over himself, but that was then.

He had surely changed since then.

She heard someone knock on the door and she curled up into a tighter ball. She didn't want to have to deal with all of this right now. She wanted to be on the date that she was promised with her boyfriend. She wanted to be learning her lines for the next scene that she would perform in Kuon. She wanted to find comfort in something…anything.

"Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko heard a familiar voice say and as her whole body shook, Kyoko looked up at Yashiro. She could see the horror on his face too. She wouldn't be surprised if Kuon's popularity had plummeted to the bottom one-hundred actors already. She just didn't think that he'd do anything bad enough to deserve this. "That is you, right?"

"Yashiro-san" Kyoko squeaked out and looked down, "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. He didn't rape me and I wanted to tell them but he told me to leave him to sort it out for himself. I know that he meant to save my career but…" she looked up at Yashiro in the dark of the room. She could just make out his glasses and the shape of his body. "Yashiro-san, is this the pain that comes from someone you love being hurt. I feel like I'm going to die inside and I want him to be okay."

Yashiro came down to sit beside her, "Listen, making sure that Kuon is okay is the job of a manager and you should know that I am _very_ good at my job."

…..

…..

"I don't understand it, Kuu" Julie said as she had the same horrified expression on her face as did all of the people who cared about Kuon. She didn't know what to think of the footage of him being accused for those crimes and then the image of him being handcuffed and put into the police car. She couldn't believe it.

She looked down with her hand shaking. If Kuu hadn't told her that her going down to the police station and yelling at the officers and making demands wouldn't make it harder for Kuon, then she would be there now. They had no right to do this. The police in America had already said that Rick's death had been an accident and yes, Kuon had taken on gangs but the police had cleared him of suspicion. They had recommended that he get psychological help, but they had also done their research and realized he hadn't been in any of the gangs.

The top attorneys that Kuu had hired if need came for his son to be represented had taken care of everything else. She looked up at her husband, "I thought Tina seemed like she had forgiven Kuon? I know that with her new job she's exposed herself to troubled youth, I thought she understood. Why would she need to destroy his career?"

Kuu sighed, "I don't think it was her. I mean, maybe I'm too naïve but I really don't think it was her," Kuu's body stiffened as he heard a knock on the hotel room door. That could only be Kyoko. The only two people he had given that information to had been Kuon and Kyoko and well…Lory but he didn't think that the president would arrive here and Kuon was being questioned by the police.

Opening the door, Kuu's eyes widened as he saw the singer that Kyoko detested. Shou Fuwa.

"Can I help you with something?" Kuu asked with a raised eyebrow as he stepped outside the hotel room to keep Julie from coming between him and this asshole.

"You're looking at the new lead actor for your drama," Shou said with a superior smile. "I bet you're looking for someone to replace Hizuri and it cost me a lot of money to make arrangements for me to be in your movie _and_ for me to find you."

Kuu raised an eyebrow, he felt his suspicions were correct this time. "Are you confessing to the fact that you framed my son?" he asked as Shou took a step back. "Since you seem to have gone to such an expense I'll give you a little bit of information." Kuu glared in a way much darker than Kuon had ever did. "My son defended me on live TV but that ferocity was child's play when it comes to how far I will go to defend and protect my son and you're now placed number one on my hit list."

 **AN 2:**

Kind of a dark chapter that I wasn't suspecting to write when working on the previous chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Again, thank you for all the support you've all given me, I feel truly fortunate 😊 Special shout outs to: **Beyhiver, DreamIdol, Guest, machi3663, and sailorrose22** all of whom reviewed the previous chapter 😊


	15. Chapter 15 - Return to Set

**AN1:** Sorry for the delay in writing and updating my fics, I've been pretty busy which has led to me getting a bit exhausted and having writers block. I didn't even realize a week had gone by. Well, I hope you enjoy 😊 (I hope there's some development in the manga soon but we all know how slow it goes)

 **Chapter Fifteen : Return to Set**

Kyoko pulled her knees to her chest as she sat in her bedroom. She needed to get up and get ready for work but she was terrified about the previous night. Technically, the name Kuon Hizuri was a new name and it already had attached to it a murder charge and a rape charge. She didn't know if he could climb out of that pit despite them not being true.

She took another deep breath in and closed her eyes. She just had to think about Kuu and the way that he would want her to act whilst performing her scene. She was a great actress and acting was something that she knew and felt confidence in. It just didn't have…Kuon in it, right?

Her phone rang.

Without even checking it, a rare move for her, Kyoko picked it up. "Hello, this is Kyoko –" she began before hearing a laugh that always seemed to comfort her.

"It's Kuon," Kuon grinned as Kyoko grabbed to the phone.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you – is this your one call do you need me to come? I don't have mu—" Kyoko began but he quickly cut her off.

"My dad came down to meet me. I'm cleared of all charges, thank you for your testimony as well that really helped them release me so fast. I can't even believe that they had enough so-called evidence from _that guy_ to keep me there for as long as they did." Kuon said and Kyoko wondered how much sleep he had had the previous night. "Thank you for being my princess."

"You're welcome, Kuon" Kyoko said quickly. "They didn't…they didn't hurt you…did they?"

"I'm fine and my career is fine too," Kuon told her as he looked away, "Well according to the president my career is fine, do you know that Fuwa actually came to my dad's hotel room and tried to sign himself up as my replacement," he sighed frustrated.

"I'm sure that Kuu-sama loooved that," Kyoko responded with a smile, "That jerk is such…I'm done with him. I make his name taboo. I don't even want revenge, I just want him erased."

"That's good," Kuon grinned, "Let's just forget about him. So, I'm going to take a quick bath but should I come over to pick you up or is that not a good idea after last night," Kuon said trying to think of the couple who owned the restaurant

Kyoko looked down, "We'll have to call to them together, I'll wait for you outside though," she grinned as she put the phone down and quickly went to get changed into something that would make her feel good especially with Ren's arm around her.

Once she had washed, changed, and said goodbye to the couple who she was so grateful to, she ran outside and saw Kuon's car parked across the street. With a smile she rushed over to him and saw him getting out of the car. Once she could stand opposite him and saw that he was alright, she ran towards him and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, surprised that she was crying.

"Hey there," Kuon smiled weakly before kissing the top of her head, "What's wrong? Don't tell me something happened this ear—"

"I'm so glad that you're safe," Kyoko said as she pressed the side of her face as close into his chest as it allowed. "I was so worried about you," she looked up and placed a hand on his cheek. "I knew that you could survive but I didn't want any more emotional scars. I worried about you all night," she told him before taking deep inhales. "You're here now though. You're here and everything is going to be okay."

Kuon smiled and let one hand rub her back. "Yes, they realized there was nothing that they could pin on me. Thank you, my princess," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I hate to say it but I was a little scared myself."

Kyoko grinned as she pulled away from him although there were tears in her eyes, "Now I can concentrate on my role."

….

….

"So, how is he doing?" one of the makeup artists asked Kyoko as she sat in front of the mirror. Kuon had already been in makeup and was doing one of his scenes that she wasn't in yet, therefore the makeup artists had extra time in making her look glamorous and appealing. Kyoko closed her eyes. Was she an idiot for falling so in love with him. "I'm glad that people are so understanding about what happened, it would be terrible for his reputation to plummet."

Kyoko took deep breaths in, "I think it's his charm that has been helping him, but I'd prefer not to talk about his feelings. He's _the_ Ren Tsuruga, he can handle himself," she attempted to remind the crew member. She didn't want to say how worried she was for him and it wasn't just him being locked up she was worried about. She had a sneaky suspicion that Kuon dealt with something else but she had never had confirmation.

Maybe she could ask Kuu or Julie, or maybe she could be brave and ask Kuon himself. 'Hey, Kuon. Do you suffer from undiagnosed and un-medicated depression?' Yes, that was the _perfect_ question to ask her boyfriend. She had seen signs of it though and she was scared that because it hadn't been part of _Ren's_ character, that was the only way he had gotten through it so far.

Would she be with Kuon if he had been locked up? Yes. It would have been hard for her to see him so little and only behind glass, but she would have stayed loyal to him. He was Corn. He had given her so much that she couldn't imagine being with somebody else.

So, if he did tell her that he suffered from depression on a medical level, would she love him? Yes. She would try to figure out how to help him though. Even if he was ill she would still want to marry him one day and they could discuss children. She blushed.

There was no way that Kuon was thinking about marriage and children with her, they had just started dating, she couldn't fall down _that_ rabbit hole just yet. What if she was going to become the same as with Shoutaro? She knew that Kuon wouldn't hurt her. His bad feelings were directed towards himself and not the outside world. He had grown up wealthy, but he always thanked her for her hard work and he accepted her financial situation. Still, if she forced too much on him then he could get scared off.

"And we're done," the makeup artist said as Kyoko went to the set where Kuon's solo scene had just finished. She came over to Kuu and looked at the way they had made her boyfriend up to look adorable.

Kyoko blushed again, she was already referring to this blond haired, emerald-eyed, wonderful actor as her boyfriend. She stayed still as she listened to his words.

"If that wasn't alright, please tell me. I can take my father giving me an NG, please treat me like any other actor here," Kuon seemed to plead as Kuu frowned. Kyoko could already remember that frown from when Kuu was with someone he liked but was feeling a little annoyed at their words. She laughed as Kuu poked Kuon's head.

"Listen to me, you may be my son but I don't accept acting that doesn't excite me from anyone. You _are_ being treated like everyone else. From your attitude you must get NGs all the time," Kuu pointed out as Kuon looked down sheepishly.

"He rarely gets an NG," Yashiro pointed out as Kyoko nodded. She stood still until the three of them realized she was there.

Kyoko pouted as she looked up at Kuon, "I missed it?" she asked, "I was looking forward to seeing you act but now I get to play across from you," she said with an excited smile. Kuon paused and then nodded.

"You look amazing," he grinned to her as Kyoko felt her heart beat grow stronger in her chest. She needed to concentrate on acting and not the way that her hair and makeup made her look like part of the elite crowd and that she was wearing a designer blouse, skirt, and heels. She had to calm down, she couldn't allow herself to depend on him too much.

"Well, should we start the scene?" Kyoko asked as Kuu nodded.

"Let's do scene number 12, the second meeting between our leads," he called out and Kyoko took her seat at the table that was part of the 'office lobby' scene, they had decided to create the set inside so that they could easily reuse it. She took deep breaths, calming herself enough to get into her character.

…..

…..

Pandora was looking over some papers with a smile on her face, she placed her finger on some of the notes that she had written down and grinned. She hummed as she looked up, "I don't necessarily have to kill him, I just have to burn him out," she said thoughtfully. She grinned coldly as she placed the papers in the file. "After all, he'll get burned out either way, men really are pathetically stupid."

Pandora sat quietly for a few moments before spotting a man enter the building and raised an eyebrow. She smiled patiently as if a predator waiting for her prey. "Nobira-san," she said before she relaxed her expression into a calming Tsuruga style smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I was told to scout out the area, are you not working today?" Nobira asked as Pandora stretched her arms out.

"In my position, sometimes work can be a chore. I'm meeting someone here," she said already feeling that he was trying to make an investigation on the wrong person, sometimes her skills really did work the way she wanted them to. "So, Mr. Police Officer," she teased him, "Not playing the role of a civilian today," she said as she gestured to his uniform.

"Unfortunately, I don't feel the luxury to not protect the law. I take it that I can't arrest you today," he joked as he held up the handcuffs. He chuckled as he grinned to her, the playfulness in his eyes.

"You know there are a lot of other ways to use them," Pandora smiled as she leaned closer to Nobira and walked her fingers up his shirt. "A lot of women like to roleplay with those especially with a man in uniform."

"Is that one of your fantasies, a police officer?" Nobira attempted to tease her. "Well, I should be getting on with my job. I hope that you have someone special in your life who could wear this outfit _for you_." Nobira saw Pandora blush. "I'm going to have to leave, criminals to catch, paperwork to file –"

"Young ladies to take out on a date?" Pandora asked as she looked down at the cup of tea in front of her and swirled her spoon in a seductive way.

"Only if you're agreeable," he grinned to her and Pandora leaned forwards.

"More than agreeable," she said as her eyes roamed to his pants and then back to his face. "Mr. Officer-san."

Nobira took a steady inhale and then nodded, "How about tonight?" he asked her. "Although I might not be able to…"

"Tonight is perfect," Pandora smiled, "Well, I'll let you return to the line…of…duty," she said slowly and Nobira nodded nervously before bowing to her and leaving. Pandora licked her lips as he walked away. She was really interested in catching her prey.

…..

…..

As the scene ended, Kyoko froze as she saw someone blond and definitely unwanted out of the corner of her eye. How dumb was that Shotaro!?

 **AN2:**

Thank you to all of those people who support me. I wanted to also send the special shout out to my reviewers of the previous chapter: **brennakai, DreamIdol, KetiraTM, ktoll9, mangalover5**

I'm planning on going through the supporters of my fics and reading their stories soon too 😊 I'm glad so many other creative writers like my work, it means a lot to me.


	16. Chapter 16 - Off Set

**AN:** Thanks for your patience guys 😊 It's been really hot in California recently and it's been hard to write. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little shorter than I hope to make my chapters but I hope that you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Sixteen – Offset**

Kyoko stared at Shou not even knowing how to react, she looked at Kuu who was shifting uncomfortably but was more concerned with how Kuon was taking this. Kyoko knew that hesitant look that Kuu was giving to his son. It was that look of, who am I dealing with here because if this is Ren then he knows how to handle it gratefully, but if it's someone else I'll need to step in between.

Kuon had moved closer to Kyoko and was holding her, glaring at the man who had tried to put him behind bars. Kyoko took his hand. She didn't know whether it was to reassure him, herself, or make sure he didn't strike out at the jerk approaching them.

"I thought you were locked up, Fuwa" Kuon growled as he stood opposite him.

"Are you mistaking yourself with me, I'm not an animal who led some guy to his death. I mean, if you're so concerned about Kyoko being with the _right_ people then take a look at -"

"Kuon is the right person," Kyoko said in a dark voice before she pushed Shou back. "Listen to me, you tried to send my boyfriend to jail, you tried to hurt people that I love and who have shown me love. You nearly ruined the work that I'm doing, the work a man that I call father is doing, and my boyfriend's career. Why do you think you can ever get me to forgive you? First of all, I will never forgive you for what you did to me and my life, but I will never ever forgive you for what you've done to Kuon. I never want to see you or think about you again."

"See, Fuwa" Kuon said with a superior smile though his eyes were full of danger and darkness. "You have just ruined whatever little _thing_ you were hoping to experience with Kyoko. Kyoko isn't one to love easily, we both know that, but somehow I've managed to earn her love and here you are…standing at the sidelines. So do us all a favor and go crawl off to wherever vermin like you comes from."

Kyoko took a quick inhale and looked up at Kuon. Ren Tsuruga probably wouldn't have said something so dark or have such a look, but the smile still gleamed so brightly and with such gentlemanliness that it was only suspicious when you were close to him. Kyoko pulled her body in towards his and closed her eyes.

"Walk away Shou before I tell the media your real name and force you to step down from showbusiness," Kyoko threated. "After all, the police that I spoke to last night know your full name and have already been in contact with your parents. I already talked to my father as well and he is definitely not too pleased."

"Your father?" Shou asked with a raised eyebrow, "I doubt that,"

Kuon laughed and shook his head with a smile, "Pretty sure that the man she's referring to is _my_ dad or the guy who you paid a visit to last night and confessed everything to. Fortunately, ever since I left home without a proper goodbye to my mother, she has the habit of making audio recordings of every conversation she suspects information of me dropping into."

Kyoko smiled, "Such a big mistake," she said before looking at Shou and grinned coldly, "I will say this, for all the stuff that we dug up on you, I really really hope you enjoy prison, maybe you'll even learn a thing or two."

Kuon took a deep breath as he saw his father approach them.

"Everything going on okay over here?" he asked his two children. He looked at Kuon and put a hand on his shoulder, "I've already contacted security and they should be able to escort _him_ off set. You should get some rest, I bet in a couple of scenes I may have to give you an NG if you don't control that exhaustion in your eyes."

Kyoko smiled and kissed Kuon's cheek. She finally felt that she was playing on a team and that the two men who she was with wanted to take proper care of her whilst also supporting her and doing their best to help her achieve her dreams. This was definitely different from when she had first arrived in Tokyo with Shotaro and had to work so hard for him whilst denying things for herself. She grinned to Kuon and then pulled him away. "Come on, I think that they're serving lunch and you definitely need a good meal after what happened to you last night."

"Do I need to record it?" Kuon asked as Kyoko hummed and tapped a finger to her chin.

"No, I think that I'd prefer to just eat with you this time," she smiled as she took his hand and walked off with him to the dressing rooms. They both had a costume change for the scenes after the break and Kyoko would much rather fill her head with thoughts about her boyfriend instead of worrying about the man who had taken advantage of her.

….

….

"You're going to have to eat," Kyoko grinned as she sat down at the table opposite Kuon, she smiled happily as she let her fingers run through her hair and she tucked some of it behind her ear. "You've had a very tough experience," she teased him.

"You mean when that guy approached us just now, that was rougher than last night," Kuon joked around in a playful manner. Kyoko laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well that was an ordeal, but I've never been behind bars before unless you count one of those pretend cages. Nothing with uniform or anything," she commented thinking about the time when she had been put in a makeshift cage for Bo the rooster.

"I've been in holding cells before…well one holding cell but a few times as a teenager," Kuon said as Kyoko sighed.

"Try not to let people hear you say that," she giggled before kissing his lips and pulling back with a blush. "I mean, I know you have a past, Kuon, and I accept that about you but you need to watch what you say when you're not sure if the media is around."

"I wo—" Kuon started but the two of them were interrupted as a third bento landed on the table.

"Mo!" Kanae placed a hand to Kyoko's head, "You didn't forget that I was here as well, did you? You're just like one of those stupid foolish girls who can only think about love and the man that they are with. Do you want to forever be cursed to walk among girls who can only think about love and don't have any substance in their heads, sometimes your head is too fluffy inside as it is."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she got up and dropped into a bow as Kuon held back a laugh. "I'm soooo sorry Moko-san. I have been acting like a stupid girl. I promise to moderate my love for Kuon," she turned deep red as she said that. "I promise to be a better friend, Mooookooo"

"Well, as long as that's understood," Kanae said with a raised eyebrow to Kuon who looked taken aback for a moment. "The jury's still out on you," she pointed to him as Kuon laughed.

"I fear that they always have been," he replied before seeing Kyoko's extremely happy face that she got to sit at a table with the two of them. "I also promise that I will not put my dream above Kyoko's happiness unless we have discussed it and I'm not going to force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do. I know how hard she works and I want it to be for her own dreams. I have great belief in her."

Kyoko froze again and smiled softly, "See, Moko, Kuon's a good guy."

"He's a good guy _now_ but I wonder if Ren Tsuruga would have been better for you," Kanae said before staring at the bento and growling. "Don't they know that actors need to stick to a suitable number of calories for the profession, I mean it's alright for guys to get fat," she said as she gestured to Kuon who coughed at that.

"Kuon eats less than you, Moko," Kyoko said as Kanae looked him over and shook her head. She gestured to where Kuu was with Yashiro and Julie. "Ah, it looks like Yashiro-san is talking to Father again," she grinned as she saw a stack of food at Kuu's place. "That's not enough for him."

"He's going to eat during the shoot," Kuon tried to remind her, "Didn't you see how much snack food he got through already, we have another half day left."

Kyoko nodded as she started to eat her own food, she reached out and took Kuon's hand and he let his fingers curl around hers. The two were blissfully sitting together when their happiness was broken by Kanae's bluntness.

"So I wonder how you're going to deal with the media," she said to the two of them. "Right now, Kuon Hizuri's innocence and his popularity increasing to beyond where it was before. I don't care what you do," she told Kuon, "but if you're going to appear as his girlfriend they might try to drag your name into interviews too."

"I can make sure that I step around Kyoko's name," Kuon tried to reassure the two women but Kyoko hummed again.

"I think I'll just tell them the truth. I mean, I want to be with Kuon so that's one of the challenges that comes with being with him. I'll have to think about what I really want to say," she said as she looked off into space. "Maybe I could talk about Corn."

"Corn?" Kanae asked as Kuon grinned, "Like food?" Kanae huffed and placed two fingers on her forehead as if predicting a headache. "If this is some weird story about a vegetable then I really don't want to hear about it. Just knowing that my friend's in a relationship is bad enough, I'm still convinced that most men will just eat women up for dinner."

Kuon sighed, "Then I'll have to earn your trust Kotonami-san, for the little I actually do know about women, it's good to make a good impression on their best friend and Kyoko talks about you highly."

Kanae raised an eyebrow, "Bring it," she challenged him causing Kuon to grin and Kyoko to look surprised.

"I really do intend to do so," Kuon said in a very confident manner.

Kyoko smiled at her boyfriend. She was glad that she had given love another chance. Being with Kuon was far scarier than being with Shou, there were so many new challenges that they would have to face together as well, but it was far more exciting as well. Maybe it was true what they said, the greater the challenge the more rewards you received from it.

 **AN2:** Thank you to everybody who supports this fic. Special shout out to the reviewers of the previous chapter: **brennakai, DreamIdol, EmmaLasagna, and sara**


	17. Chapter 17 - True Love

**AN:** This is another shorter chapter but it doesn't have a lot of forward movement so I feel that that is okay. Thank you for choosing to read this chapter and thank you for your patience when it comes to updates of this fic. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Seventeen – True Love**

Kuon stared at the email he had just pulled up on his phone. He was waiting for Kyoko to arrive so that the two of them could go to a private park where they could just walk around in nature. He wasn't expecting to have something like _this_ pop up. He had truly expected to have to work a bit harder to achieve this. He sighed as he looked over the details and remembered how excited Yashiro had been when he had called.

" _Kuon, you've received an offer for the lead in an American independent movie. Apparently, the director is a huge fan of Japanese culture and has seen you in many projects that he wants to use you. He says you have just the right image for him."_

Kuon really hadn't known how to approach the situation. For such a long time he had wanted to get an offer like this one. For so many years he had wanted to be given the opportunity to act, not in Japan but in his home country. However, now that he had something more important to him, the news seemed bitter sweet. He didn't know how to tell her.

"Hey there," Kyoko grinned as she came up to him. She tilted her head to the side as she saw a few wives of business CEOs start chatting about the two of them. "You will never believe how much convincing it took the security to let me through, even though people know that you're my boyfriend, I'm still invisible."

Kuon laughed weakly but didn't say anything. This was an indication to Kyoko that something was going on and she reached out to take her boyfriend's hand.

"Kuon?" she asked before he sighed, "Is everything alright?"

"I have some news to tell you, I think it's good but it has a lot of negatives as well. Maybe you could help me figure out what to do, but I wouldn't want to ruin this date for us," he said as Kyoko stood firm. She didn't know what he was going to say? Had he learned that he had impregnated someone when he was fifteen and they hadn't told him and now that they knew how to track him down he had to be a father in America….or was that just a little _too_ crazy.

"I can take it," Kyoko attempted to assure her.

"I have a job offer after the drama finishes," he said as Kyoko grinned and then laughed as she let herself relax.

"What's so surprising about that?" she asked as she looked at him curiously. Had he hit his head? He was the former Ren Tsuruga, job offers just fell into his lap because people _wanted_ to work with him. Also, with how adorable his natural look was, she wasn't sure why people hadn't been fighting to get closer to him.

"It's in the US" he said and Kyoko paused. _Now_ she understood what the negatives were. She hummed but she knew what she wanted from him even though it would mean that she would have to be away from him. She knew that she was important to him because he was important to her. This was his chance of accomplishing a huge dream for him. There was no way that she would be able to stand in his way and act as if everything was alright.

"That's _amazing_ , Kuon" she said with a smile, "I'm so happy for you."

Kuon smiled, of course she would say that. Kyoko wasn't going to be someone to step in the way of his dreams, but personally, Kuon wished that she could be just slightly more selfish. He didn't want to leave her, but he understood now what Lory was saying about those girls who wanted him to protest them leaving the relationship so that they would feel special. Kyoko hadn't even acknowledged tha-

"I mean," Kyoko said thoughtfully, "I'll miss you so much, but I might be able to visit and if not, I'll wait for you. I'll be eager to show you everything that _I'll_ have been working on. It's not as if you're going to be gone forever."

Kuon nervously rubbed his upper arm, "Kyoko, if I perform well at this job, there might be more offers over there. My parents are over there and it's where I was born and raised. I might achieve my dream of becoming an American film and TV star."

Kyoko looked down before raising her head with a smile, "That would be amazing for you, Kuon." She sniffed and touched a hand to her face as she tried to stop a few tears from exiting her eyes. It wasn't fair to be so manipulative to him. "I mean, I'd miss you a lot but I love you, if that's what makes you happiest."

"It's not what makes me happiest," Kuon told her as Kyoko looked at him confused. Wasn't that his dream?

"I know that that was your goal all along. You came here because you wanted to establish yourself as an actor and once you were able to fly away from your father, you wanted to try to get American jobs and you should, American movies have more international appeal than anything that you could do in Japan. It would be strange if you wanted to stay here forever," Kyoko attempted to smile up at him. Kuon reached forward and then pulled her into his chest.

"My greatest dream is to be with you, Kyoko," he told her. "It's why part of me doesn't want to go. I know that we'll make it through but then I intend to come back here for you," he said as Kyoko felt a smile creep over her lips. She felt slightly guilty about it, but no man had ever done that for her, turned their life into something similar as something she gave to Fuwa.

"I love you," Kyoko whispered to him as he guided her face up for a kiss. "Do you think that I could ever become a star in America?" she asked as Kuon laughed.

"I think when it's your chance, you'll get to be a more prominent star than myself and my dad combined. You have no idea how talented you are, Kyoko. I don't think that I'll be able to match your ability in a couple of years," he told her. He felt that he was speaking honestly but from the way she was looking at him, it seemed that she disagreed.

"Maybe I'll match your talents from two years ago in a couple of years, but I think that you're always going to become a more and more talented actor. You're the former Ren Tsuruga. There isn't anyone who can beat you in your charisma, elegance, and passion. Your ability is something that every actor strives for, including me. I am so lucky to have you as my boyfriend," she grinned to him as Kuon laughed and shook his head.

"I am the lucky one to get _you_ as my girlfriend," he said. Kuon sighed as he let his fingers go through his blond hair. "Alright," he nodded. "I'll go, but I'm going to take a lot of pictures of us so that I can show them off and tell everyone that _that_ is my girlfriend."

"Then I'll do the same. I don't want anyone thinking that just because my amazing and wonderful Kuon is away from me that they even stand a chance." Kyoko took Kuon's hand and looked up at him eagerly as he gazed upon her as if she was a beautiful work of art, which in some ways she was. "I love you. I'm so proud of you, so proud that I'm with you."

Kuon kissed the top of her head, allowing himself to draw in the scent of _her_ and he gestured towards the park, "Should we start walking?" he asked as he held her hand. She lifted her hand and drew it towards her lips.

"Thank you," she told him as he looked back at her confused, "Thank you for helping me find the ability to love. It's a beautiful emotion once you've found someone who feels it back, someone who cares about if you're okay and would never hurt you."

"I would never do anything to harm you," Kuon attempted to promise as Kyoko grinned and Kuon couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. He didn't know why that escaped so many people. His girlfriend was beyond gorgeous and her heart was so strong and so warm. He knew it had taken her some time, but he was thrilled that _this_ woman was his girlfriend.

…

…

After they had finished walking through the trees and past the flowers and nature, Kyoko felt that she could see inside of Kuon and to his heart. Every time they came across a bird or other animal, Kuon seemed to know information about it. Kyoko felt a little silly when she thought about what a future with Kuon might be like. She could imagine the two of them having a small house and maybe a cat or a dog. In fact, maybe she should suggest Kuon getting a puppy. He spent a lot of time alone, was energetic, and was sweet enough to care for a dog well. Well, when he came back from America she would suggest it to him.

"When you talk about nature and animals, you look _amazing,"_ Kyoko said and Kuon blinked at her. "It's as if I'm seeing the Corn from my childhood," she said. "I am so lucky that we found each other again. I am so thankful that we are able to be together. I can now see that there is nobody else I'd rather be with."

"I feel the same way," Kuon said as he held her close to him. "My princess Kyoko," he said as she smiled at him.

The two of them paused however, their bodies becoming incredibly still as they noticed a few camera flashes and wondered if there was anyone around them. Kuon looked up before noticing how a crowd had formed and that they had accidentally wandered off into a public area of the park.

"Guess our star power has too much of an attracting light," he told her as he remembered the commotion that had happened during their first public date and how much of a nightmare that had been. Noticing the guilt on Kuon's face, Kyoko reached up with her hand and pulled his face down gently. She kissed him passionately in front of the cameras before draping her arms loosely around his neck.

She giggled as she felt him pick her up and she deepened the kiss. When they parted, they both gazed into each other's eyes with such passion and adoration of one another. Kyoko didn't feel that she was using Kuon at this point, but she was happy that she was able to distract the cameras. She just hadn't understood how her heart would always feel that it was blanketed with light.

This was what real love was? Her and Kuon. This was what they said that dreams were made of.

 **End of Chapter Seventeen**

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for those of you who were patient in waiting for this fic to update as well as any new supporters or readers I may have gained since then. A special shout out to my reviewers of the previous chapter: **DreamIdol, EmmaLasagna, Guest, and Sara**

Wow, I cannot believe that the last chapter was a month ago. I feel guilty now but I hope this chapter made up for it 😊


	18. Chapter 18 - A Breakfast Question

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has a little bit of dirty humor going on but nothing requiring an M rating.

 **Chapter Eighteen – A Breakfast Question**

Kyoko had been thrilled to learn that she was going to be interviewed on one of the most popular morning talk shows in Japan. She was also happy that she wasn't going to be alone. She and Kuon were talking about their lead roles in the new drama. This would finally be the time to build up hype for 'The Lake in the Park' and she was hoping she would do her best to represent the cast and crew. She had phoned Kuon the previous night and he had told her that he would pick her up. She wanted to be waiting for him so that the Darumaya couple didn't interrogate him over his short visit to the police station.

As she put her shoes on and gave a twirl to look herself in the mirror, she grinned. She was wearing a pink shirt, white skirt, and white cardigan with cute white boots that she had bought on clearance. Hopefully her outfit wouldn't clash with whatever Kuon chose to wear.

As she held to her bag, she gave a deep bow to the couple once she had headed downstairs and went outside to wait by the restaurant for the car. She knew that the couple really didn't hate him and she had done her best to explain the situation fully, but she didn't want to risk Kuon any discomfort.

Kyoko looked up and down the street excitedly. When she heard a car pull up, she brought her body to attention by straightening her back even more than usual and saw the window go down.

"You need a ride?" Kuon grinned to her as Kyoko nodded. She opened the door to the back and climbed in. "Good morning, Yashiro-san" she said as she gave a small seated bow. "Kuon, have you eaten this morning?" she asked as Kuon laughed.

"That's the first thing you say to me?" he laughed softly. "Well, at least we know that you're looking out for me."

"Kuon's just acting this way because he gets to do an interview with the woman that he loves," Yashiro teased his client and Kuon smiled.

"I _do_ get to do an interview with the woman that I'm in love with. I get to talk about working with my father and how he is a good director and is taking to the craft. I get to talk about how supportive Kyoko is and my plans of going to the United States. Are you saying that I should find something to be sad about?" Kuon asked the manager who held his hands up in defense.

"I'm not saying that," he said quickly. "Nobody can tell you what to do anyway," he laughed, "I'm just saying that Kyoko gives you many reasons to smile. She has a light inside of her that touches you."

Kyoko paused before looking down feeling her cheeks turning red. She held up a hand before saying directly, "Could you please not discuss me in third person?" she pleaded. "If you want to refer to me then please include me in the conversation. I would be happy to state the case for myself."

Yashiro turned to her, "My apologies, Kyoko," he told her as she smiled and nodded. "I can't wait until the two of you get married and start having children."

"Yashiro-san, please don't say that" Kyoko said as she looked down trying to make sure her face didn't go a darker red. "We haven't discussed having children yet."

"Yet?" Kuon asked with a smile, "You mean there still might be a chance of the two of us having children?" he asked before grinning and Kyoko looked up before being blinded by that smile.

"Kuon Hizuri, I don't think that I can go any redder in the face than the two of you have made me," she said bluntly and Yashiro smiled at that as Kuon laughed. "So with respect, I need to turn my normal skin tone before the interview."

"We still have time," Kuon said as he looked at the clock in the car, "So, may I be the first to say this morning, Kyoko Mogami, that I love you entirely and unconditionally."

Kyoko smiled as she looked down, "You're going to make my face melt," she said teasingly, "but yes, Kuon Hizuri, I love you too."

…..

…..

As the two of them sat opposite the two female talk show hosts awaiting the time when the director would call action, Kuon held Kyoko's hand and brought it to his lips. Kyoko smiled before telling the two other women, "Kuon is really affectionate. He's a great boyfriend," she said as she kissed his cheek. "He's so supportive. Thank you for giving us a chance to be here together to talk about the drama."

"Of course," Rori said as she smoothed down her skirt, "If Naomi and I say any questions that you don't understand then please forgive us."

"I can speak perfect Japanese," Kuon tried to say, "I'm just the same as I was when I was Ren Tsuruga, only changes are the name, my hair color, and my eye color," he tried to tell them as they whispered between them.

"And the fact that you're an American?" Naomi asked as Kuon shrugged.

"I don't think I've ever lied and said I didn't have any foreign blood in my body. I've always been an American, well American-Japanese-Russian," he told them as Kyoko smiled.

"I love each part of him the same," Kyoko told them as she blushed slightly and Kuon pulled her in for a side hug before releasing her when action was called.

As the music played and the camera focused on the two talk show hosts, Kyoko felt her back straighten again and she took a deep breath in.

"Good Morning Everyone," Naomi said with a wide grin, "Welcome to Good Morning Tokyo where we have a special pair of guests today." She said a look with Ruri and the two giggled.

"Yes, we welcome Kuon Hizuri and Kyoko into the studio today," she said as there was a loud round of applause from the studio audience with people yelling 'I love you, Kuon'. "Yes, we're very excited. So, let's start out with a breakfast question," she said as Kuon looked confused and Kyoko smiled playfully at him.

"Kyoko-chan," Naomi said as she leaned in, "How is Kuon's sausage?"

Kyoko paused as she waited for the end of that sentence and Kuon looked at them with confused eyes before pulling back completely knocked off his guard. There was another pause.

"Is it that short?" Rori asked and Kyoko blinked before getting what they were attempting to say.

"Decent sized," she said as Kuon tried not to look at her and figure out how she was able to tell that. "Much better than average."

"Oooh you sound like a playful girl, Kyoko-chan" Naomi giggled.

 _How do you even know what average size is?_ Kuon asked as he stared at his girlfriend, still weirded out by how they had started off with that 'breakfast question'. He took a deep breath in and tried to figure out what to say which would move the interview on to the drama in the best way.

"Are American sausages really bigger than Japanese though? It's not like they're German or Polish," Rori mused to herself as Kuon sighed.

"Not to interrupt your discussion about healthy foods," Kuon said with the Ren Tsuruga smile, "but you ladies seem to be very interested in the type of relationship that I have with my girlfriend. Whereas we'd love to discuss the chemistry between us on stage, might I hijack the conversation and tell you why I love my girlfriend so much," he said as people were blinded by his false smile but Kyoko watched him with interest.

"Ye-Yes, that should be okay," Naomi said as she was caught under his magic.

"It's because she brings out the most talented actor in me. It's because when I talk with Kyoko about my dreams and passion for acting, she is there to cheer me on. Despite how much energy I put into my work, I am sometimes critical of it, but Kyoko supports me. Kyoko cares more about my heart and soul than my body, even if I was completely disfigured, I have trust in Kyoko." He looked at them with one of his adorable pouts which caught everyone off guard. "Don't you think you could look at me like that as well, even just a little?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes as memories of Guam entered her mind again, _You can just be soooo manipulative,_ she grinned as the two women paused.

"We're so sorry," they said together.

"Of course, we value as an actor, we'll stop discussing the things about you which don't matter," Naomi said as Rori nodded in agreement.

"Please let us talk about the drama, we got carried away. We really are interested in your work," Rori tried to explain and Kyoko shot Kuon a playful look. "So, can you tell us about your characters?" she asked and Kuon turned to Kyoko.

"Well, I play the main woman, Pandora-san and she's a very professional woman," Kyoko smiled. "She has Kuon's character, Nobira-san, fall in love with her and things get complicated. There's a lot of psychology involved and Kuu-sama is directing the drama very well," Kyoko said. She looked at Kuon unsure why he had said she should speak first. Weren't most people interested in what _he_ had to say?

"As most of you know, The Lake in the Park, is an adaptation of the book which led to the first drama all those years ago. It follows the story of Nobira, a police officer who is investigating some crimes and on the list of suspects is Pandora. It follows a romance and mystery type of storyline and I'm sure that if you enjoy those things, you will enjoy this work."

"And speaking objectively, how is Kuu as a director?" Naomi asked them.

"Well, speaking entirely objectively, he's doing his best to master the craft and you can really see it in the work that he's produced. There is some room for improvement, and I don't think he'll get angry at me for suggesting that, but he's doing very skillful work which I think will gain an audience following. He is also not holding any bias towards either of us. I have asked him to go harder on me if he feels that I'm not performing to his expectations but he says I'm doing well. I hope that the critics will also share that sentiment," Kuon said and Kyoko smiled.

"Kuu-sama cares about everyone involved and that does include the crew members as well. He's doing a lot to bring us together as a team and because everyone knows his professionalism, it's as if we're a family instead of coworkers. Also, from his experience being an actor, he knows what it's like for us actors and can make accommodations easier." Kyoko smiled as she tried to talk Kuu up. She felt that, though they were the lead actors, Kuu's stature should be elevated.

"We are really enjoying working on it and hope the audience will enjoy it too," Kuon grinned.

"So, now that you have a girlfriend that it's obvious you love, are you still willing to work with other actresses in romances?" Rori asked and Kuon smiled.

"He is," Kyoko said as Kuon's eyes widened, he hadn't even had a chance to say a word before she had jumped in. "Kuon is all about professionalism and I trust him with my whole heart. I know that Kuon would never let another woman take advantage of him. Only I get to touch him."

Kuon chuckled before pulling Kyoko to him, he kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I love how protective you are of me. It's adorable," he smiled as Kyoko blushed again. It was true though, she couldn't bear to think of anyone else touching _her_ Kuon for real.

 **End Chapter Eighteen**

 **AN2:** Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story. Though I am thankful for reviews, even a hit on this story means a lot to me so thank you. However, that being said there is the special shout out to reviewers of Chapter Seventeen: **brennakai, Dream Idol, EmmaLasagna, ktoll9, and paulagato**


	19. Chapter 19 - Gifts

**AN:** Hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long to update but thank you for your patience, I've started a schedule now to hopefully get all my Skip Beat active fics updated once a week. Also, I may have had some alcohol when writing the last chapter, my apologies.

 **Chapter Nineteen - Gifts**

Kuon frowned, the drama was getting along pretty well and he would often hear praise from the media about how they were excited to see him execute his work, but now that his identity had surfaced, the media had a new thing to talk about.

Who was better as Katsuki?

It was such a boring subject after a while and Kuon had already gone over it again and again in his head, but with the media acting as if this was a new and exciting topic, it felt much more draining. There were even articles in magazines discussing these dramas which were old and shouldn't be topics of conversation any more. It was slightly refreshing that a lot of the media said that he was better than his father and that they liked the idea that talent was improving in the HIzuri family. Knowing his dad, that wouldn't offend him either. There were still some though that said he only got the role because of family connection and copied his father's acting techniques.

Kuon sighed, this was the problem with having a famous and very charismatic father. People paid attention to him.

Since they had been filming a lot recently, Kuu had given the entire work crew the weekend off. He had told them all to focus on their crafts as he wanted to see more in the following days that impressed him. Kuu really had a way of motivating all of the actors into giving their best performances.

Kuon looked up at the ceiling and texted Kyoko: ' _Hi, what are you plans for the day?'_ he asked her and waited for her to get it. If she had today off, which there was only a slight chance of that happening due to her other duties, he would want to take her out somewhere and spoil her.

He hummed as he thought about it.

…..

…..

Kyoko was extra excited that morning. She had woken up by a text from Moko-chan (who she imagined had been seeing to the laundry and other household chores) that was asking her if she wanted to spend a girls day together. This was amazing! Although she and Moko had grown closer and closer due to their Love Me tasks, Kanae still had a hard time being the one to initiate such things. Of course, Kyoko had given an immediate yes.

As she was preparing herself to meet Kanae near her house, she heard the phone buzz and looked at it. She smiled softly as she saw who it was from and put on her cardigan as she read it. She hummed, since they were working on the same project he might be free but she had already promised Moko-chan. Maybe she could plan to see him tonight after spending the day with Kanae.

 _Moko invited me out for a girl's day. I'm really excited. How about you?_

Kyoko slipped her shoes on. She knew that he wouldn't throw a tantrum about this and tell her that she had to use all of her time off to support him and be his cheerleader. She was more than happy to watch him succeed but knowing that she didn't _have to_ do anything for him made the relationship a bit more special.

She walked down the stairs as the phone buzzed again.

 _That sounds exciting, princess. I just have some time for rest and relaxation unless the president calls me to come see him._

Kyoko smiled, she could imagine the president already knowing that Kuon had a day off and wanting to speak to him and pry into his private life. It must be quite hard to have a stronger connection with him than the president with the other actors. Still, she knew that Kuon was strong enough to handle whatever unexpected plot twists the president wanted to test out.

 _I hope you enjoy yourself. Are you doing anything tonight?_

Kyoko blushed. There was a strong probability that Kuon's time would be blocked off and that they wouldn't get to see each other that day. There were so many people who wanted his attention and he only had so much of himself to give. She really hoped that it didn't make it too hard for him to take care of himself. She really did want the best for him.

 _No. Would you care to be my guest for dinner tonight, Kyoko?_

Kyoko grinned, this seemed like it would be an amazing day.

 _I'd love to 3_

…

…

Kyoko smiled to herself as she and Kanae walked through a shopping district. It was really good to have a friend to shop with despite the fact that there were a lot of gorgeous things outside of her budget. She had still been able to pick up a few dresses whilst not breaking her limit when it came to the acting class and school fees.

As she passed by a shop, her eyes widened slightly and she stood in awe of something in the shop window. She looked at the price tag and moved her leg weakly. She _could_ afford it but she wondered if the person she would give the gift to would call her stupid or make an attempt to not take it. No, he wouldn't be like that. Sho had rejected many gifts but Kuon wouldn't and she _did_ know his measurements.

"What are you looking at?" Kanae asked before seeing the amazing deal that Kyoko had just found. "Mo…you want to get it for him, don't you?" she asked with a sigh and then rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't advise giving gifts to people who might break your heart but it does seem affordable."

"Doesn't it?" Kyoko smiled as she looked at the jacket and wanted to touch it. It just seemed perfect and she was sure that there should be at least two or three more zeroes on the price. Maybe the rest of the tag had fallen off. "Do you mind, Moko-chan?" she asked her and Kanae smiled.

"Go ahead, just promise not to spend all your money on him. A man who takes but never gives isn't one who is worth keeping around," Kanae said and Kyoko laughed.

"Well, I hope he doesn't think that about me since he tends to spoil me," she winked before going into the store. She approached the counter eagerly before calming down and gesturing towards the jacket. "Excuse me, how much is that jacket?" she asked the girl who was working there.

"Twenty Eight hundred yen," the girl said before looking at Kyoko and studying her as if she knew her. She picked up a magazine and flipped to a page that she had marked with a piece of notepaper. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was the _same_ woman.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Kyoko asked as she approached the jacket.

"It's just display, but it's not for sale," the other girl replied quickly. "Well, unless you were buying it to wear yourself."

Kyoko put a hand to it, she noticed the leather wasn't even worn and the lining was good. It seemed to have the broad shoulders and length that a large guy like Kuon would need. Remembering his measurements, the jacket seemed perfect for him.

"Why does it matter who will be wearing it?" Kyoko asked confused. Kyoko gave a thumbs up to Kanae who had entered the store out of boredom, "I think he'll really like it."

"You can't buy it for him, you can buy it for any other guy but not him," the girl said as her face turned red and Kyoko paused. She looked back and tilted her head to the side very confused. There was silence between them and Kyoko looked down at the magazine that was open to a picture of her and Kuon in a cute couple pose. So this had to happen again?

"Kuon is a regular person," Kyoko said as she looked at the girl and sighed, "It's people like you who keep him elevated as a god that causes him to feel alone," she said before realizing that she used to be one of those girls who saw him as godly, in many ways she still felt the same way towards him.

"I want to own him more than you," the girl said.

Kyoko and Kanae shared a look of disbelief and Kyoko shook her head. What was this girl's deal? She couldn't own Kuon, not even Kyoko wanted to own Kuon. She looked down sadly. So this was what it felt like when a fairy's wings kept getting cut off. Kyoko didn't want to back down or show any weakness but she understood why Kuon had spent so much of his time alone.

"We'd like to speak to your manager, mo.." Kanae said as she placed her hand down on the counter whilst looking at the employee. "Not only are you keeping your manager from making profits because of you discriminating your customers, but you are causing my friend here pain when all she wanted to do was buy a jacket. So, I'd like to see your manager."

"Moko?" Kyoko blinked up at her friend and her powerful stance.

It meant a lot to her that Kanae wasn't just dismissing her wanting to get a gift for Kuon. Despite the friendly challenges that her best friend and her boyfriend had posed to one another, Kanae was ready to help her get him a gift. She knew that Kanae didn't dislike Kuon as much as she tried to make it seem she did. Kyoko smiled as she thought about how lucky she was to have the people she did in her life.

"So," Kanae said as she looked at Kyoko with a frown, "Are you going to pay or just sail off into your fairytale land?" she asked as Kyoko realized that the jacket was now on the counter. She blinked before looking up at the reluctant sales associate.

"Here," she said as she happily handed over the money.

"I'm assuming you want it gift wrapped?" the salesgirl said and Kyoko shook her head.

"It's alright, I'll wrap the gift myself," she told her with a grin as the girl folded the jacket and stuffed it into a bag. Kyoko grinned as she picked it up and bowed in a thank you that she didn't feel the employee deserved but was in her nature to do so.

"That guy better be grateful that you got him a gift," Kanae said and Kyoko smiled as she thought about how Kuon really appreciated any gift that she could give to him. Even if she just gave him a heart shaped chocolate he'd thank her because that was her thoughtful Corn.

"Thank you, Moko" Kyoko smiled. "A lot of people don't like me right now because I'm with him but thank you for supporting me and for supporting my relationship with him," she said as she took the bag in her hand, "I was…" she paused as she looked at one of the expensive jewelry places where she could see Kuon talking with a woman who was blushing and giggling a lot as they looked at rings.

"So, this one would be great for any girl you want to impress," the woman said as Kyoko watched them. "I mean, if someone proposed to me with this one,"

Kuon looked at her as he nervously looked side to side not knowing that Kyoko was watching him. Kuon could be an impulsive person, yes, but she wasn't ready to be anyone's fiancée yet. She just didn't know how to turn him down without hurting him.

As Kyoko looked away so that Kuon wouldn't notice her, the blond looked up at the girl who was helping him.

"I don't mean to offend, but I'm not looking for a ring. I was hoping to get advice on a bracelet, but I'll look myself, thank you," he said as the girl sighed. He really was dreamy.

 **End of Chapter Nineteen**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **AN2:** This was more of a filler/fluffy chapter whilst I get back on track. In two chapters there will be more on-screen performance but I had to get back into writing.

 **Thank you brownies to reviewers of Chapter Eighteen**

DreamIdol, Guest, PaulaGaTo


	20. Chapter 20 - Promised her my Love

**AN:** So sorry about the slow updates. It wasn't just on this fic but on most of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again sorry about the wait and thanks for your patience.

 **Chapter Twenty – Promised her my Love**

Kyoko smiled at an article that Okami-san had given her which was a look into 'The Lake in the Park'. It really made her feel lucky how she had a way to bond with Kuon and more than that, she had a way to act across from a true professional. Just as had happened when her soda commercial had been shown, Kyoko felt a little embarrassed when she looked at the picture of her and Kuon. Still, it was different in some ways. She seemed to take more importance in how he was looking at her than at what she looked like.

She looked at the jacket again and made sure to tie the ribbon well. This was going to be a gift for her boyfriend. Unlike when she was living with Sho, this was a gift that he didn't know about or expect, this was a gift that she was going to give him as a surprise. She just hoped that what she had seen from his wasn't him wanting more from her.

She had heard in some stupid comedy movie that one reason why guys gave girls jewelry was to make it so that they could enter the next part of their relationship. She didn't think that she was ready for that. Kisses still made her tingle, having anyone that close to her - that was really hard to think about.

However, she would consider it if he was gentle and she knew that he knew her body as well as - well half as well as she knew his. She wanted to feel that it was safe to say no and he would immediately stop. Well, she had that. She knew that Kuon would do his best to take this at her speed. She was scared to disappoint him.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she did a small turn to look at the dress that she had bought for this date. She had on a hot pink dress and a black cardigan. She wondered if she stood out too much. Kuon must have…expectations for her and for this date. He was experienced and he had dated other girls. She didn't want to be given a bad grade _especially_ by him.

She walked down the stairs to see Okami-san there and bowed deeply. "I'm going out for the night. Please let me know if I can help with anything when I get back and I promise not to stay out too late," she said quickly before Okami grinned.

"If you have any problems with him then tell us. Enjoy your romance," she sighed and Kyoko grinned before going out to see Kuon standing out front of the shop in a nice suit. "Hey," she smiled as she walked over to him and slipped her hand into his. "You could have come inside and waited for me. It's a little chilly out here," she said with a smile and Kuon started taking off his jacket. "No, I'm okay. I'm okay," she smiled before he tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes focusing in on her as if to try to tell whether she was trying to be nice or if she actually was fine. He put his arm back into his jacket and took her hand before looking down at the present she was holding. He saw her looking at it and then she took a step away from him.

"Here, I'm not sure if there's an etiquette for older boyfriends who are also your senior -" Kyoko said quickly as she handed him the present. She paused as she saw Kuon smiling and holding it in his hands. She blushed and looked down hoping that he would like it.

"Thank you, Kyoko," he smiled and as she looked at him she could see the ten-year-old who had first stolen her heart despite her not knowing it at the time. "Can I open it now?" he asked and Kyoko smiled with a nod. She looked down nervously but kept peeking at him to see his expression.

She grinned as she saw him remove it from the box and hold it in the air.

"Wow, this is a great. Thank you," he said and Kyoko had to stop herself from being blinded by his smile. She stood with her hands in front of her as she saw him remove his suit jacket to try the new one on. She grinned as she saw that it fit and smiled happily. "Thank you. I love it and I love you," he told her honestly and Kyoko almost melted at how happy he appeared.

"Do you know what they say when a girl buys their boyfriend a jacket," he said as Kyoko looked up at him and saw all the kindness and love and accepting that she used to see as teasing her or toying with her. She paused and waited for his reply. "It means that the girl wants the guy to wear it so that everybody knows that they are a couple and that's why this is now my favorite jacket," he said before kissing Kyoko's cheek as she turned red.

"Well if that's not what you want," Kyoko said as she looked at him and he smiled seeing her nerves. "If you don't want to go around with people thinking that … that's not what I meant …I really hope that you do like it."

"I love it," Kuon said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and felt how hot her face had become. He really had to keep holding himself back when it came to her because the last thing that he wanted was for her to want to break up with him. "I also got you a gift today," he told her.

Kyoko smiled before taking his hand, "Please don't feel that you need to get me things all the time. I've fallen in love with _you_ and when you really fall in love with someone, material wealth means less than having the person by your side. However, thank you so much, Kuon."

Kuon grinned as he got out the bag from the jewelry shop but as he was about to give it to her, he dropped the bag onto the ground. "I am…I'm so sorry," he apologized quickly as he knelt down to pick it up. He picked up the jewelry box and looked up at her from one knee. "Kyoko,"

"Yes," Kyoko replied without a second thought, "Yes. I will marry you, Corn."

"Huh?" Kuon asked before getting up onto his feet. "I'm so sorry," he apologized to her as he tried to brush himself off. He looked at her and held her hand, bringing it up to his lips. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to propose to you _just yet_ ," he smiled before closing his eyes. "It means so much to me that you said yes though."

Kyoko looked down embarrassed. She had been prepared to say no and let him down easily so that he didn't feel like an idiot. She had been so surprised by her answer and even more surprised that it had come out of her mouth so quickly. She felt as if she wanted to hide away and not be seen.

"Don't worry about it though, let's forget it happened and just be thankful for one another," he tucked a few more strands of hair behind her ear before giving her a box. Inside was an expensive necklace that had a mix of sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds. Kyoko's eyes widened at how beautiful it was.

"This must have cost you so much, is it really okay for me to accept?" she asked and Kuon smiled.

"Of course, it's okay for you to accept. I think once this drama airs you'll have offers flooding in and you'll be a super celebrity. I'm just so happy that I get to see it all happen. I'm happy that I've seen you grow from the beginning," he told her and Kyoko hugged him close.

"Thank you, Kuon," she whispered.

She was now certain that one day in the future she would come to be married to this man.

…..

…

Kyoko could hear the whispers as she and Kuon were sat at the exclusive table. She turned to her boyfriend who seemed oblivious to what people were saying. Maybe it was because he had grown up with two actors as parents and a mother who was a supermodel. He had probably had people talking about him all the time. Even when she had been with Kuu, she had heard the whispers about who was she and why was she there.

This camouflaging technique brought her down a little. It was as if she was cursed to just blend into the background despite her roles.

As she looked around, she felt Kuon hold her hand and squeeze it gently. She looked at him and saw him beaming at her. "Are you alright?" he asked as a bread basket was set down between them.

Kyoko nodded and smiled at him, "I am since you're here," she told him as she saw his expression soften even more. She had always felt that the puppy dog eyes worked on her whether it was Ren, Corn, or Cain but now that he was her boyfriend she saw even more looks.

"I will always be here," he promised her as a waiter came to them.

"Shall I start you two off with a bottle of wine?" he asked and Kuon quickly looked at Kyoko before shaking his head. He knew that the wine here was top quality and many people came here exclusively for it but he didn't want to make Kyoko feel uncomfortable.

"No, can I get a water?" he asked and Kyoko looked at him. She had imagined that he would order something that she couldn't drink. Was he ordering non-alcoholic beverages because he understood her age. That was most likely the considerate act he was doing.

"Could I have a sparkling water?" Kyoko asked as they looked through their menus and she tried to avoid looking at the prices. This was something that Kuon wanted to do and she wanted to be there with him. As the waiter turned she looked at her boyfriend and let one of her fingers stroke the back of his hand. "You could have -" she tried to argue but he shook his head.

"Wine is better if you can share it with the person you love. I'll wait until I can drink it with you," he told her before seeing a woman – who was not a waitress – approach the table.

"Ren," she said as Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Did you forget about our date this evening?"

Kyoko stared at her with an annoyed expression which matched her boyfriends. "Wow, what a dumb tactic," she said so that only the three of them could hear it. "Trying to cause trouble. Well, _Kuon_ has promised me his evenings and his love. You can't shake my trust in him."

Kuon looked at the woman confused, "I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to go away. I don't even know who you are," he told her before the woman straightened her back and said in English.

"Just like you, Kuon, to forget about Rick."

 **End of Chapter Twenty**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nineteen**

Brennakai, Crazy4Animation, DreamIdol, EmmaLasagna, Kris, paulagato, Undertheskys


	21. Chapter 21 - Unconditionally

**AN:** Waah! That was a really really slow update and I know I had a lot of stuff going on since November but thank you so much for your patience. I am sorry that it took me so long to update this fic but I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for your understanding.

 **Chapter Twenty One – Unconditionally**

Kyoko looked up at the woman in shock before looking back at Kuon who looked like he had shoveled himself a grave and was now sitting in it and waiting for death. It looked like he was waiting for the ground to swallow him up from below and Kyoko reached across for his hand. It was cold. He would always get this cold when haunted by the memories of his past.

"Excuse me," Kyoko said before Kuon could get a word out, "Who are you?"

"Japanese people are so rude," the woman said, "you act as if you're so high and mighty, so good and graceful but you're just hiding behind masks. If you really wanted to date this man, you should have gone through his profile or did he catfish you. I bet _the_ Kuon Hizuri isn't against catfishing women," she said as Kyoko could see Kuon draw into himself even more.

Kyoko stood, not liking where this was going and turned to face the woman, "Would you try not making a scene?" she asked her as she lifted her chin. "It's quite embarrassing already but –-"

"You should be embarrassed to be seen with this man," she continued and Kyoko couldn't help but glare at the woman opposite her.

"Leave," she said coldly, "I am on a date with my boyfriend," she said as the pride she felt from saying that word could be heard by anyone listening. "I don't care what you think about him. I know what I feel for him, I've been with him for a long time with him as my mentor, my guide, my role model. I met him when I was a child and he's been through hell and back but I care about who he is and not who he was. I'm sure you've made mistakes as well."

Kyoko felt a fire burning in her eyes as she looked at the woman in front of her. She had wanted to have a nice and sensible date with Kuon where nobody had to get escorted away by the police. She wanted to laugh with him over stupid things, order dessert and force him to take a few bites, end the night off with a kiss. This woman was standing in her way of accomplishing that.

"He's demented inside. You're actually having a date with a psychopath," the woman continued and Kuon looked ahead of him as if he was disappearing. This was the state that Kyoko hated seeing him in the most because even if she had the best fishing rod in the world she didn't know how long it would take to pull him out of the water.

"So what?" Kyoko asked as she looked at her, "I don't even know your -"

"Melissa," Kuon said in a manner that didn't hold any emotion in it. He looked at Kyoko with that self-hating expression where she could feel the shame that he was experiencing from just looking at him. "Her name is Melissa. She was Rick's girlfriend before Tina."

"So you do remember the people you betrayed?" Melissa asked as she looked at him. "And yet, you're living such a carefree life where the people that you hurt, the person that you killed doesn't mean anything to you. You just use people and discard them, just like you're going to do with this girl who is unfortunate enough to date you."

Kuon tensed at that and he looked down. Kyoko wanted to say something or do something but her mind was flashing between Kuon and Melissa. Should she slap this horrible woman or should she try to comfort her boyfriend who had already endured enough in his life.

"What are you hoping to do?" Kyoko asked as she gritted her teeth and formed fists at her side. "Do you hope to soil his reputation? Make me break up with him? What is the end result that you're looking for?"

Melissa sneered at Kuon who, despite his high profile in Japan, looked like a teenage boy who was having a problem dealing with a need to self-mutilate. She looked at Kyoko and smiled, "Isn't it obvious?" she asked as Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Why would I ask if it was obvious?" she asked with a sigh before Melissa laughed coldly.

"I want to lock him up in a cage and push him into the darkness forever," she said and Kyoko felt her body shake. "I always get what I want."

Kyoko's glare darkened as she looked at the terrible woman in front of her, she took deep breaths so that she wouldn't release any grudges onto her or hurt her in any way that could reflect badly on either her or Kuon. "That's impossible," she said as she finally smiled a determined smile. She looked back at the woman and put a hand to her own heart, "You may not understand this since you might not have ever experienced it but Kuon isn't going to be left alone in the darkness. I will make certain of that. I love him and I don't say that easily. I'm not one of those stupid girls who starts to dislike their boyfriend because of their past history, I'm a girl who adores who her boyfriend is and I will stand by him faithfully with unconditional love."

Melissa sneered at that, "Unconditional, huh? Get yourself a dictionary, you don't know what unconditional means."

Kyoko's eyes brought a fire in her that showed all of her passions when it came to her boyfriend, "Trust me, I'm probably better educated than you are. I know what the word unconditional means and even if this doesn't work out which I doubt that will happen, I will always be his friend because I know that he won't hurt me unlike other guys would. He doesn't use me. He treats me like an independent woman and he helps me with my dreams. I love him."

Kuon stood at that and without even acknowledging Melissa, he wrapped Kyoko up in his arms, relief and happiness showing in his emotion. "Thank you," he whispered to her as he held her close. "Thank you, Kyoko."

"You're welcome," Kyoko smiled before pulling his hand to the desk where the waiter was. Before Kuon knew what was going on, she had looked at the waiter who had been watching. "I'm so sorry about this but could we pay for our meal now?"

The waiter looked at them, "You didn't order any food," he said and Kyoko looked at Kuon.

"Then the table fee and whatever fee for disrupting the peace," she said before bowing deeply. "I really do apologize for making such a scene," she said and saw Kuon bow too in apology. After the restaurant had said a number, they paid the money and then walked out. Kyoko turned a deep red as she looked up at Kuon.

"I hope Kuu-sama isn't too disappointed about us giving the media something to report," she said and Kuon looked at her. He took her hand and walked down the street with her. When they were a safe distance away from the restaurant, he stopped.

"Kyoko, what you said back there? The unconditional, are you sure?" he asked and Kyoko rolled her eyes. She put a finger to his lips so that she could explain himself.

"I am sure. I mean, maybe there are some things that you could do that would make it so that I don't love you. If you acted like Shotaro or did the same thing to me that he did or you hurt me on purpose then no, I don't think that I could love you unconditionally but I trust that you would never do that."

Kyoko's smile managed to be the glue that restored Kuon's heart and he pulled her into his arms again. He gazed down at her and kissed her passionately as he raised her chin with his finger.

"How could I hurt someone so beautiful inside and out?" he asked her and Kyoko laughed and threw her arms around his waist again. She really did love him.

…

…

"Are you sure that I can't help?" Kuon called out as he and Kyoko were in his apartment later that night. The two of them had gone to the supermarket that was attached to the apartment building again but this time Kyoko was making all of the decisions whilst Kuon made jokes about her having to teach him her shopping tricks and techniques.

Kyoko had bought some fish and other ingredients and she was also making a side of rice and some soup. She turned to her boyfriend with a smile as he watched her cook. She hummed before gesturing to the soup, "You could stir that," she said and Kuon approached her.

"You're really allowing me to help with something on the stovetop?" he teased her and Kyoko laughed.

"Look, I know the combination of ingredients here and there's not much that you can mess up. I trust you," she laughed. She watched him as he followed her instructions and she blushed again. She could imagine the two of them as a married couple preparing meals together. She thought about all the things that Kuu had told her about he and Juliella loved cooking together. Kyoko had to admit that those were the same feelings she was having now.

"I have a question to ask you," Kuon said as Kyoko put a tester spoon in the soup and then added a little more salt. "I'm sorry if it sounds over the line in any way and don't feel pressured to do it because I asked," he hesitated.

Kyoko hummed as she looked up at him wondering what it was that he wanted to say.

"Would you like to move in here?" he asked and Kyoko lowered the temperature on the burner of what she was cooking and turned to him looking stunned, she opened her mouth but he was faster than her. "I'm thinking that to start you could have the guest room if you wanted. I know that most couples share a room but if you don't feel comfortable about that then we can have different rooms," he told her, "I just always want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," Kyoko smiled before she nodded, "Yes, if I can have the guest bedroom then I'd love to live with you," she said before looking down. She didn't want to mention the question that was flashing through her mind of how she wasn't sure if they should live together because she wouldn't be able to afford the rent. This apartment was much nicer than the one she had supported Shotaro in and she had her other debts to pay off.

"Is something wrong? If you really don't want to then please say no, I know it's a big step," he said and Kyoko shook her head.

"I really do want to," she said before fidgeting, "It's just that I…" she looked down nervously and Kuon tried to figure out what she was saying.

"Is it that you don't want to leave the couple that you're staying with right now?" he asked. He knew that the couple cared about Kyoko as if she were a part of their family. He knew that she always appreciated living with them and that she respected the Taisho and felt a warmth and comfort with the Okami that her mother had never given her.

"No, I'm sure that they will be happy," Kyoko said as she took a deep breath in, "I can't afford the rent," she said and Kuon blinked back at her stunned.

"I wasn't going to charge you re—" he said as Kyoko shifted nervously. She didn't want to rely on him for everything and if he was going to pay for her living conditions then she wanted to do somethi-

"I'll take care of the food and cook for us," she said and Kuon laughed. He wrapped an arm around her and held her to him.

"Deal, that sounds perfect," he told her as he saw Kyoko's smile. "Also, please remember that I love you unconditionally as well," he said as Kyoko grinned. This was a step that she never thought that she'd make again but this time it was so much different from when she was going to live with Shotaro. At least she could expect for Kuon to come back to be with her no matter how late in the day it was.

 **End of Chapter Twenty One**

 **Thank you so much for returning to read this chapter**

 **Thank you for reviewing Chapter Twenty:**

Brennakai, Crazy4Animation, EmmaLasagna, Eriya, Kris XD, PaulaGaTo


	22. Chapter 22 - Jealousy

**AN:** I do have to agree with a lot of what some reviewers said about the last title not being the best chapter title 😊 I hope that you guys are still enjoying it though. I also want to thank you guys for your patience whilst I'm trying to figure things out in my life

 **Chapter Twenty Two - Jealousy**

Moving day. Even when it was just a relocation a short distance away or even if it was just moving one of your possessions of yours, say a bookcase of a computer, to an entirely new space, moving made you think about the possibilities and what could happen in the future. Moving in with someone was scary as well, not only could you think of your future but you could think of the future with that person but you could also think that if this didn't work out, you'd be stranded.

Kyoko was trying to keep her thoughts from carelessly running around in her head but the idea of living with a man for the second time in her life was giving her chills. She had thought when she and Sho had first been living together that they had been happy. She had woken up very early in the morning to provide food for him, she had worked herself past the point of exhaustion numerous times to pay for the apartment building, she had kept his secrets of pudding and comedy show addictions to herself.

He had still left.

He had still opened Pandora's box and now her initial thoughts of being unconditionally attracted to Kuon were leaving her stumped. She _did_ have conditions for their relationship but it was as if what she could never forgive was locked inside of a safe that was coated with fiberglass. She didn't believe that this relationship would be like that.

"You pack light," Kuon said with a laugh as he put the final box on the ground without Kyoko noticing. She looked around to find that whilst she had been thinking about moving in, he had actually been doing the work. Well, him and Yashiro since they needed someone to stand by the car and make sure none of the boxes got taken.

Kyoko smiled as she turned to her boyfriend, "It's not like you have a lot of things here," she told him and Kuon rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around. She was right. Relative to the size of his apart- their apartment he really didn't have that many possessions.

"We might just have to go shopping together," Kuon sighed as he looked up and then grinned to her. Kyoko looked at him and then looked away as she started to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I hope that my sunglasses were in one of those boxes," she told him, "I'm going to need them if _we're_ going to be living together."

"If they're not then I'll buy you some," Kuon replied quickly and Kyoko walked over to him.

"No, no I'll buy the glasses, and I'll…" she smiled up at him as he pulled her into his chest.

"Anything that you might need, let me know and I'll take care of it," Kuon told her as Kyoko bit her top lip not to argue with him and to try not to inconvenience him. She nodded, taking a moment to inhale his natural smell. She really was looking forward to being with him all the time. She just didn't want all of her hopes to be invested in this relationship, she should be thinking about how she could grow and improve as an actress.

She was about to speak when she heard another voice at the doorway and her back straightened as she turned his way. "Yashiro-san," she said before bowing quickly, "Thank you so much for helping with the…with the boxes. I'm so sorry that I wasn't more of a help. Please accept my gratitude. I am in your debt, whenever you have a pro-"

"It was Kuon who moved all the boxes," Yashiro told her, "Oh, I heard about the offer from Sawara-san, what do you think you'll do with…"

"Offer?" Kuon asked as he looked at her and Kyoko blushed. She really had meant to tell him but she was a little uncomfortable given one of the scenes. She had been offered a leading role in a drama but there were a few steamier scenes which required her to have partial nudity. In the past she would have never considered anything like that She always felt that she should be an upstanding, reserved, Japanese woman but the role had gained a lot of press already and the exposure was only a tiny part of it.

"I….well…everyone's so excited about The Lake in the Park," Kyoko said as she looked away, "and there was some leaked footage of my work as Pandora and they asked me if I wanted to play the lead in the drama, Silk Moon. They said that they were interested in me and two other actresses so they haven't made their decision just yet, I was just waiting for the best time to tell you."

Kuon looked at her before nodding slowly, "That would mean that…."

"It means I'd have to do a scene without wearing a shirt," Kyoko said as she turned a bright red. She had been told by Kuu that many roles in acting would include things that she wasn't looking forward to. She had heard the story of a young male actor playing an old woman and had heard that she might even have to kiss another actress one day, but she hadn't expected this. She didn't know how Kuon would be if she acted like that across from anyone else.

"Are you comfortable with that?" Kuon asked her with a strained smile.

"I want to be. I want to prove that I'm a good actress, that I'm good enough to be with an actor like you. I don't consider myself near your level yet though so it's probably going to take a lot of work until I can stand beside you," she said with passion in her eyes and Kuon sighed. He pulled her into his arms.

"If it's something that you want to do," he told her, "then I'm going to be supportive. I will even practice with you in the role. Don't forget about the role that we're doing this time though. We have to play a couple where I am completely in love with you and you betray me."

Kyoko laughed at that before getting up on her toes and kissing his cheek. "We don't need to practice for that because I'm not the kind of person who would betray you."

"I know, don't worry I'm sure that the scenes will be easier to shoot then you think, that is if you get the role," he winked and Kyoko's back straightened again.

She really did want this role because it was told that it would be broadcast on some Asian-focused networks in both North America and in Europe. She would need people in those countries to witness her talents so that she could help Kuon with his dream of working in America and living near where he had been brought up.

"I'll do my best," she said and Kuon nodded, his eyes showing her how much he loved her.

…

…

Lory, this day dressed like an astronaut without the space helmet, was looking at Kuon with a bored expression on his face. He could tell what the secret motives were behind any of the actor's requests but this one was too boring for him to want to play along with. He had a feeling that this would happen and his prediction was spot on. That was why he had put together all the information he had about who would be playing Kyoko's love interest if she got the role. That was what he needed for this love idiot in front of him.

"You want to audition for this role? You haven't auditioned for a while, Kuon," Lory asked and looked at him. "If Yashiro phones them, tells them you're interested then they'll cast you in the part. Everybody knows your level of acting and your work ethic."

"Which is why if I audition for a role they won't know until the part has been cast," Kuon told him and then looked down, "I want to create another persona, have that person act opposite Kyoko. I don't want people to think that she only got the role because she's my girlfriend but I don't want to have her that way in front of any other guy. Who knows how they'll affect Kyoko."

"And you're saying that you want to create another personality so that you won't have to show how jealous and unstable you can be," Lory attempted to reason with him. He looked down and then shook his head, "Do you want my advice, Kuon?"

"Do I have to do anything to get it?" Kuon sighed as he looked at his hand. It was only Kyoko who could make him feel like this. He couldn't imagine getting this jealous over any other woman. Was it just her naivety that he was afraid of or was he actually wondering if he could compete with another man in her life or was this another side of love that he hadn't realized he'd developed.

"Not this time, this time it's free," Lory said as he leaned forwards, "Let another actor take this role. If you want roles, Yashiro can hunt down roles for you. You have more talent than anyone in this agency and I will make that bet as many times as I need to. I admire Kyoko-san's acting skills and her passion but you know that you could have acted in America for a few years now. Let her have this to herself and support her in it. You never know, a little jealousy might even be good for your relationship."

Kuon sighed and then nodded, "I suppose you're right but if she gets hurt after this."

"You'd be hunting me down either way," Lory replied. "I'm not going to let one of my top female actors go out and get hurt. There are multiple legal forms that we have all of our stars sign including her. Now, how about you think more on promoting this movie for your father and I've got my own little assignment for you."

"Might I remind you that I'm not dressed in hot pink," Kuon asked with a raised eyebrow and Lory laughed again.

"Might I remind _you_ that I happen to be president of this agency, Kuon," Lory said as Kuon felt a cold chill down the back of his spine. He didn't know what was about to happen next but he did know that he wasn't exactly looking forward to whatever it was that was coming.

…..

…

Kyoko had tried to think of what was the best meal that she could prepare for Kuon. After going through a list in her head, she had decided on salad and soup. She could make both meals light and easy on the stomach and it would be the first of hopefully many times that she would prepare a meal for Kuon whilst waiting for him to get home.

She heard the card key swipe in the lock and turned down the heat on the stovetop. She rushed out with a huge grin, "Welcome home," she said before pausing and looked at an American girl a few inches taller than her and what Kyoko considered much more beautiful. She actually looked like an American version of the girl that Kijima had dressed her to be.

"Hi," the girl spoke in flawless Japanese, "I'm Alisa."

 **End of Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **So, on another one of my fics, I was told how people like to get personal replies and I love giving them** **so I hope you can allow me the thrill of doing so.**

 **So, with that being said, thank you to those who reviewed Chapter Twenty One**

Brennakai: Women with negative emotions can often make things hard on couples but Kyoko still truly loves Kuon

Blue Sky of Love: Hope that I didn't disappoint

Erza: You're right, I didn't phrase it right but she does really really love him 😉

Guest: Glad that you liked it 😊

MWEH: Yep 😊 big step

Timeless Existentialism: I should have thought of that 😉 Nope, only with magic is healing instantaneous

Undertheskys: Neither do I 😉 she definitely loves Kuon enough to want to be in bed with him


	23. Chapter 23 - Sleeping Arrangements

**AN:** Hope you enjoy. Since there are some parts in this chapter where I accidentally slipped into first-person POV, I hope I was able to clean it up and the flow wasn't too disturbed by that.

 **Chapter Twenty Three – Sleeping Arrangements**

Kyoko paused and looked at the woman in front of her. Suddenly she was starting to feel a little small and it wasn't Kuon's height which was making her feel like this. She had done her best to be loyal to Kuon throughout all of the craziness that had been happening and had never said a word against him to the media but this was supposed to be their night together. She had just moved in here.

"Oh, hello," Kyoko said as she dropped into a bow, "I'm Mogami Kyoko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Do you have to be here?" Alisa asked as she looked down her nose at Kyoko and then wrapped her arms around one of Kuon's. He instantly took a step out and towards Kyoko, putting a hand on her back protectively.

"She lives here," Kuon said before Kyoko could get a word out. "Kyoko is my girlfriend."

"For now," Alisa commented and Kyoko turned to her boyfriend. What did that even mean? How was she supposed to respond to that? Kyoko took a step close to Kuon and wrapped her arms around his arm. She smiled up at him and Kuon grinned down before they looked at Alisa who was glaring at the two of them. "So where is my room?" she asked and Kyoko looked at Kuon very confused.

"Your room….at the hotel that you're staying at," she said before Kuon dropped his head.

"The president has asked us to host Alisa," he said and Kyoko stared at him horrified. She didn't know what to say to that. They had just started living together and now they had some guest who was obviously wanting to come between them.

"Kuon," Kyoko said before dropping down into a bow again, "I'm really sorry to have offended you, please be our guest," she said but she squeezed tightly to Kuon's hand. She saw the way that Alisa looked at Kuon and how she subtly flirted with him, running her tongue over her lips and pushing her hair back.

Compared to her, Kyoko felt like a child bawling for attention.

Kyoko looked back at the meal, she could probably separate it into thirds but she had specifically chosen something small and light so that Kuon wouldn't feel any pressure upon eating it. It would make it an even smaller meal but she could do it and maybe it wasn't too late to come up with another dish. She hummed as she looked back at the stove.

Kuon sighed and bowed to her and Kyoko's eyes widened. She always felt unnerved when he would ask her for forgiveness. There was still that part of her that admired him as her sempai. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said anything to the president," he apologized and Kyoko stared at him.

"You requested for a strange woman to live with us?" Kyoko asked confused and then as Kuon rose she saw the guilt on his expression. She blinked as she saw him nervously look to the side, avoiding eye contact with her.

"No, not that…I…" Kuon said uneasily as Kyoko stood in front of him. She knew when he wanted to hide something from her and this situation was too strange for her to not want to find out what it was. "I told him that I was jealous that you'd be performing with some other man. I am sorry. I wasn't going to tell you but I feel you deserve to know why she's here."

"She's here because the president wants me to feel jealous?" Kyoko asked completely stunned and then shook her head, "That won't work. I know that you don't have feelings towards her, plus I trust you. I'm not sure what the president is thi-" Kyoko paused and looked at Kuon making direct eye contact, "Do you not trust me?"

Kuon looked at her, "I don't trust myself to be enough for you," he said honestly. "If I were to see you saying I love you to another person, kissing another person," he sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand down his face. "I'm a huge jerk."

Kyoko sighed and frowned as she turned to stare at the floor, "I'd really like to take the role," she said honestly, "It would mean a lot for my career." She looked to the side nervously. As much as she wanted to act, she didn't want to be the cause of the relationship ending. It couldn't end, right? Kuon was a man that she believed she would one day marry and…

"I want you to do the role too," Kuon said as Kyoko turned to face him. "I really do. It's just…going to be hard for me to imagine another person loving you, which is stupid since I've obviously acted with a number of different women."

"Well, just think that whatever this guy gets isn't real and I'll save all the real for you," Kyoko said as she put her hands on Kuon's shoulders, grinning up at him. "Look, I'm new to being in a proper relationship but I'm very glad that you told me how you feel and I know how it is to be jealous. I've seen you In movies and dramas and wanted to be the one you've held in your arms. Whenever you feel like that, I want to know. When I know how you feel I can work on helping you feel differently. I love you, Kuon."

Kuon smiled down and lifted Kyoko's cheek so that he could kiss her passionately. Kyoko put her hands on his shoulders, melting into the kiss and acknowledging her love for him. That was until Alisa made her presence known once again.

"There's no open room for me. Do you mind if I sleep with you, Kuon?" she asked and Kyoko grabbed Kuon's hand, her eyes showing a high level of disgust and irritation. She attempted to keep her cool though. She had just said all of the things about wanting to stop Kuon from being jealous and hopefully he would be able to help her.

"I could book you a hotel room, just tell me which hotel," Kuon said with a strained smile.

Alisa shook her head, "The president told me that I should stay with you, why don't _you_ get a hotel room," she said as she approached Kyoko who stared between the two of them. Kyoko smiled softly.

"I'll be sleeping with Kuon, I'll move some of my items out of the guest room for you and I'll sleep with Kuon," she said as she confidently walked past her. Kuon opened his mouth to protest this. He knew that she wouldn't have made the choice by herself and though he preferred infinitely sharing the bed with his girlfriend than some strange woman he didn't really know, he felt that she was being forced to do this.

"Alisa, I know that you're one of the presidents guests and he has trusted me with taking care of you but if you intentionally hurt Kyoko then I will not forgive you," he said with a stern look. "What the media is saying about me does have some truth in it and I love my girlfriend."

Kyoko came out with a bag of her belongings and she looked at Kuon who went to the room to pull out some more of her belongings so that they were safe in his room. He hadn't wanted Kyoko to share his bed with him this way but he would protect her. He was a little glad that he would be able to hold her close in his arms but he hadn't wanted it to happen like _this_.

…

…

Kuon sat on the bed, looking at all of the things in his room whilst Kyoko got changed in the adjoining bathroom. He sighed and let his hand go through his hair. "I can sleep on the sofa," he called out to her hoping that she would be agreeable to that compromise.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa, you'll hurt your legs," Kyoko called out before opening the door as she stood there in a pair of pajamas. She smiled to him. "If you want then I'll-"

"Don't you dare, you deserve to have a proper bed and it's not like we haven't slept together before," Kuon smiled and Kyoko walked over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I tried to sleep in a bed with Sho many times but he always told me he needed his space and I slept in a sleeping bag some nights. I wouldn't spend a lot of time sleeping anyway," she sighed, "I know that it'll be strange for me to be so close to you but I think that with you close and with your warmth and your love, I'll definitely be able to sleep."

"You should be careful who you say that to," Kuon joked, "whereas I know it's because of the hours you were working and the fact that you wanted to wake up early to make him breakfast, some people might get the wrong idea." Kuon held her close before getting up and going to lift the duvet off to get underneath. Kyoko followed him and then paused.

"Kuon, do you think the president asked us to take that woman in because he knows that we're living together and that might be the only way for us to share a bed right now. I mean, I'm happy that I get to sleep in your arms but I'm nervous, I don't think I would have had the courage to ask," Kyoko admitted and Kuon stared at her for a moment whilst considering the possibility of that being the case.

"I don't think the president thinks that far in advance," he commented as he let Kyoko snuggle close to him and he pressed affectionate kisses on her forehead.

"Kuon," Kyoko smiled as she felt the warmth from his body, "this is the president that we're talking about."

"Then it's quite possible that that's a benefit he thought of," he told her before reaching for the light. He let his hand run through her hair, "if you need anything then wake me up. Even if it's really early in the morning, if there's anything that you need or you want, just wake me up."

"You need your sleep," Kyoko protested and Kuon laughed.

"Wake me up," he said before kissing her again and pulling her in towards his body. Kyoko tried to steady her anxious breaths and as she noticed Kuon had fallen asleep, she started to feel more confident and secure. This was different from when they had been the Heel siblings. They were in a relationship now and they hadn't been then. She had all the right to be with him and in his arms whilst they were in bed together.

She wouldn't be counting fairies tonight, Kuon's rhythmic breathing was enough to put anyone at ease. Kyoko was about to let her eyes shut fully when she saw that the door was being opened and she looked up and at Alisa who was watching them.

In Kyoko's mind this was insanely creepy. Who would do this!? Not even Shotaro's most dedicated followers would try to spy on him whilst he's sleeping….well not when he's sleeping in his own bed. At least those were Kyoko's thoughts as she snuggled closer to Kuon and felt fortunate that he had fallen asleep.

"I'll take him from you," Alisa whispered, her eyes never leaving Kyoko's face.

Kyoko froze, trying to shake off what had just happened. Nobody could have predicted that something so strange and uncomfortable would happen. Still, Kyoko had no idea why she had started to cry onto her pillow.

 **End of Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter Twenty Two**

Erza, KrisXD, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

It would be nice if Kuon had an older sister or sibling but I don't like the idea of a younger sibling to replace him but hopefully Alisa has been at least a little explained. Thank you so much all of you for your patience in the updates of this fic.


	24. Chapter 24 - Who Is She?

**AN:** Hope you enjoy, this might change canon a little in the flashback but I still hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Twenty Four – Who Is She?**

Kyoko couldn't help but be completely creeped out by Alisa after what had happened that previous night and fortunately for Kuon, he had been able to sleep through it. Was this just another one of those women who craved to be by Kuon's side. One upon a time she would have allowed those women to be closer to him so that she wouldn't have to deal with his playfully teasing and bullying. Yes, at some point she was actually scared of him but now she was creeped out by that woman.

Kyoko didn't even know where she had come from or what the president had been intending when he had assigned her to Kuon's care. This woman didn't even seem to have any acting jobs lined up. Yes, they had heard she had auditions but there was no proof she was going to show up to them especially with how she seemed to be glued to Kuon's arm.

"Open wide," Alisa smiled as she pointed a spoon from the soup to Kuon's lips as he stared at her as if she were the troll living under the bridge. His look was a mix of horror and disgust and that was exactly the emotions that Kyoko had within her heart.

Maybe the president had lost his mind and hoped to encourage Kyoko to actively show jealousy. Yeah, jealousy might be part of the emotions that she was feeling but this woman seemed messed up.

"Will you stop it," Kyoko asked as she glared at Alisa, "Kuon barely eats as it is and you're stopping him from eating anything. I'm going to ask you to stop it or I'm going to make you stop it."

"Kuon has to open his mouth for me to feed him," Alisa said and Kyoko glared at her.

"And thus you prevent him from eating. Not even I would feed Kuon…well maybe if he were in a terrible accident and unable to feed himself then I would do it but that's because I'm his girlfriend," Kyoko looked down at the soup and sighed. She stood up and walked over to Alisa, slapping her hand and making the spoon fall to the floor.

"Thanks, Kyoko," Kuon said stiffly as he started to eat his soup without the fear of being babied by someone that he didn't even know. Kyoko raised an eyebrow as she stared down at Alisa, hummed, and then went back to her seat at the table.

"We should talk," Kyoko said to her and Alisa shook her head.

"I only want to talk to Kuon," she protested and Kyoko frowned again. Oh dear god this woman was annoying.

"Well, tough luck because I want to talk to you," Kyoko said as she continued to eat her own meal, not even making a move to get Alisa a new spoon for her soup. "I think that that's only fair because this is where I'm living and I don't appreciate the attention that you're showing to my boyfriend."

"I've got an interview anyway," Kuon said as he stood up and went to wash up his dish.

"Well, I don't agree to an interrogation," Alisa said as she pouted and stared at Kuon, watching him clean his bowl.

"That's great because it will be very very easy," Kyoko said and Alisa looked at her, Kyoko now had a creepy smile plastered on her face which was showing that she was intending to make this simple question and answer session more painful than anyone thought. As Kuon left the room, Kyoko stared at Alisa. "Who do you think you are?" she asked and Alisa blinked.

Alisa pointed to herself, "You mean who do I know I am because you obviously have no idea."

"Let's just say that I'm around celebrities and famous people every day," Kyoko told her with a smile though her eyes were targeting this other woman as if she were prey for the kill. "I don't really care who you are. In my first…well, second acting job I beat out Erika Koenji for the role. Now, I will say that I think I'm superior in talent but it was during a time when she tried to use money and prestige and I won so I really don't care who you are. I care about how you're treating Kuon."

"And why do you care about that?" Alisa asked and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think? Because I love him and I want to make sure that nobody takes advantage of him. I only assume that you were assigned to follow him around to make me jealous and…" Kyoko began but Alisa cut her off.

"I don't want to make you jealous. I want him as arm candy," Alisa told her and Kyoko felt her jaw widen for a second as she stared at the girl as if she were out of her mind. "Your president was easy to manipulate. Only a few hints that I knew him in college and I could do whatever I wanted."

Kyoko laughed, "That just shows you that the president is manipulating _you_ ," she said before shaking her head. "So, I wonder what it is that he wants to expose of you. Maybe some digging is required on my part to find out your secret."

Alisa glared at her which only gave Kyoko a feeling that she had won over her, "Challenge accepted," she said before looking at her with a glint in her eyes, "But only because I'm going to find out your secrets as well, every last one of them."

…..

…..

Lory smiled to Kuon as he stirred the tea with his spoon before lifting it to his lips. "You know, sometimes I prefer these Western blends to just having our home brands," he said and Kuon continued to stare at him with a frown. "You know there are all kinds of snacks and pastries that pair well with blends as well, have you ever tried scones?" he asked and Kuon stared ahead of him.

"Who on earth is she?" Kuon asked and Lory paused.

"There are also numerous china patterns that you could use, and then the designs are spectacular on some of the higher cost pieces," Lory continued and looked ahead where Kuon was just staring at him. "Have you ever attended a pro-"

"Boss," Kuon said as he took slow breaths and then pushed a hand through his blond hair, "Who is she?" he asked, his voice showing his deep level of frustration.

"She's the daughter of somebody who I think you know well," Lory said and Kuon stared at him.

"If you're going to tell me that she's -" he started but Lory cut him short with one name.

"Damian Schultz daughter," Lory said and Kuon's eyes widened. He nodded slowly and Lory looked at him. "She swore that she would get revenge so thinking about what that might mean to you, I put her close to you. Turns out she's a bit of a fan of yours."

"Yes," Kuon said feeling uncomfortable, "but you had to tell her to live with me and Kyoko. We're just getting settled together and you tell me that I need to take care of a strange woman and…and what that man did, it could be seen as child abuse."

"It _could easily_ be seen as child abuse," Lory said before humming, "What were you at the time, eight? Nine?" he asked and Kuon stiffened.

"Nine, it was only a few months before I came to Kyoto with my father but it doesn't matter. I don't want that to come out. I don't want that kind of sympathy and I…the people who will find out about what happened, I don't want _him_ to find out," Kuon said and Lory hummed.

"I hope for all of our sakes that it doesn't leak to the press and that Shuuhei doesn't find out," Lory said, "because that man needs to think of his own image and if he knows whose daughter that is and he finds out the extent to what went on."

Kuon smiled weakly, "Sometimes it really is a weakness to have an overprotective father," he admitted.

…

…..

" _Is that all you can give you little brat," Damian said as he looked at the actor that he had just smacked onto the pavement. He was known for his harsh methods and for trying to get the best out of all of his actors by some unique and sometimes terrible methods. That was what an actor had to expect when they got to work with him. However, nobody thought that he would take it out so badly on a child actor._

 _He saw the little boy shivering and yelled at him, seeing the sweat covering that blond hair._

" _I thought that if your parents were talented that you'd have to have some talent as well," he said as he saw the little boy shaking. "Look at me. You obviously can't follow a stage cue but even a dog can follow a command. Look at me you little brat!" he yelled and the nine year old stared at the alleyway they were in._

 _Why was nobody else here? Why couldn't someone come and help him? He wrapped an arm around himself feeling so much pain but he wanted to be an actor. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He wanted to make his family proud._

 _He coughed up blood before getting up onto his knees. He was knocked back down._

" _This is to toughen you up. No more cute imagery, your precious father never had such babyishness to him."_

 _Kuon steadied his breathing. He knew that this director was infamously known for this but he had already lied to his parents that he wasn't like this on set and people had an unfavorable opinion of him out of jealousy. He knew that he would be lying to his parents again, saying that he received the bruises because he was a kid and he had run into a wall for the black eye._

" _Are you an actor or not!" Damian yelled at him and Kuon looked at him with a power and confidence in his eyes._

" _I'm an actor," he said proudly with determination before being knocked down again._

" _Well, I don't see it. I don't see it in you at all and it's disgusting that I decided to give you this chance, this opportunity only for you to waste it." Damian kicked him hard, "You're useless, terrible, why am I even wasting my time on you. You'll never amount to anything, Hizuri. You will never be like your father."_

…

…..

"Is this a test?" Kuon asked as he looked up at the president, "Are you trying to test me? See what happens to me when I'm faced with my past because I'm not sure that you'll like it if I lose control of myself," he said and Lory hummed.

"That's why I think you're not going to lose control of yourself," he stated and Kuon stared at him.

"And why exactly is that?" he asked with controlled breathing and Lory smiled and leaned forward.

"Because of Kyoko."

 **End of Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Twenty Three**

Ashenvale, KrisXD, PaulaGaTo

 **Response to Reviews**

Hopefully this cleared up a little bit more about the secrets of Alisa as well as give you some ideas as to what I'm planning next 😉 Don't worry, Kuon has nothing but disgust for her now 😉


	25. Chapter 25 - Revenge

**AN: Hope you enjoy this story**

 **Chapter Twenty Five - Revenge**

As he left the president's office, Kuon was struggling with his emotions. He had been so happy to be living with Kyoko and working closely with her on 'The Lake in the Park' but he hadn't realized that by being his true self there would be someone come to destroy him or that the president would encourage her to be there. He sighed and dug his phone out from his pocket. Maybe talking to Kyoko would set his mind at ease and allow him to come up with a plan to their benefit.

He knew that she had offers and interviews and that her career was really taking off but he always believed that she would care about him and she would be the one person that he could share his past with, that she wouldn't sell him out and she'd help him and stay with him.

With a quick breath in, he dialed her hoping that she would pick up.

"Kuon," she whispered as she picked it up, "Can I call you back? I'm about to start something…"

"Oh," Kuon said before smiling weakly, "Yes, that's okay. It's not urgent and we can always talk about it when we're both at home," he said and Kyoko started speaking a little quicker.

"No, no it's okay, I want to know what it is, I promise to call you as soon as I can," she told him and Kuon chuckled weakly.

"If that's okay," he said and Kyoko giggled in return.

"Of course, it's okay," she told him, "I love you. It's hard for me to say it without my face going red but I love you. I hope that you're having a good day."

"I love you too," Kuon said before ending the phone call. Hopefully they would find time to discuss it during the day, Kyoko deserved to know the truth about what was going on.

As Kuon ended the phone call, he felt someone take hold of his arm and he looked back to see that Alisa was standing there. He wanted to hurt her painfully the way that her father had hurt him but he had to calm down, he didn't want to turn into that monster and hurting her would only encourage him and lead him to do so. He wanted to be different from who he was in the past.

"You're going to spend the day with me, right, Kuon?" she asked and Kuon shot her a glare that was much more frightening than any so far. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and Kuon tried to calm himself. Scaring her off wasn't good enough. He would have to figure out the punishment that he really wanted her to have.

"You were mean to my girlfriend," he said as he pulled back his arm, "I'm very protective when it comes to Kyoko, I don't like people taking advantage of her and I definitely don't like people insulting her."

"Bus she's so…basic," Alisa protested, "it takes a lot of energy to be nice to someone like that."

"Oh, I know about it taking energy to be nice to somebody," Kuon said with a Ren Tsuruga smile on his face. He had to keep himself calm. He was smart, he could devise the best way to get his revenge when it came to her.

"Good so you're talking about Kyoko as well," Alisa told him and Kuon tried to suppress the anger from inside of him.

"Definitely not, now I have work to do hopefully you can occupy yourself somehow," he said with a glare before leaving, making quick and long strides so that he could ditch her. He wanted to hurt her and that was definitely something bad, he didn't want to hurt anyone and that girl was stupid and might be plotting something but he couldn't harm her. He had to control himself.

…..

…

"Are you sure that you wanted to meet me here?" Kyoko asked as she slipped into the booth that Kuon was sitting at in the upscale American diner restaurant. She saw Kuon's nervousness as he tapped his fingers on the table and took deep breaths. She reached out a hand to hold one of his to try to calm him down. "Kuon, are you sure that you're okay?" she asked concerned, "You do know that this is a restaurant."

"I know," Kuon nodded as he bowed his head, "And I'm sorry, I should have asked you where you wanted to meet but I'm just so angry, my head is…I mean, even Yashiro told me that I needed to calm down and…"

"It's okay," Kyoko said though one could tell that she was worried about her boyfriend. "Is it something that I can help with?" she asked and Kuon rubbed the side of his neck, a gesture that Kyoko had learned meant something was truly troubling him and seeing him in this state she knew it wasn't good. "Did something happen today?"

"I know who she is," Kuon said as he bowed his head and started bouncing his knee up and down, "I know who she is and…my dark side, I can't control it very well right now. I know that she's his daughter," he growled and Kyoko held one of his hands with both of hers and kissed it before setting it down.

"Can you tell me who she is?" Kyoko said and Kuon looked down with a dark glare.

"Alisa," he said as the name came out coated with his disgust and dislike for her and Kyoko sighed. She had seen Ren angry more than a few times but this could rival even her own darkest moments, even her Mio moments.

"I gathered," Kyoko said slowly, "So, who is she?"

"When I was young, before I met you, I wanted so badly to be an actor that I really did try different roles, I never did very well in them. I was always compared to my father who was twenty-four years older than me. Whenever he had a hit movie they would say they expected the same from his son," Kuon told her and Kyoko nodded as she listened to him.

"That's when your dad's hands were too wide that they covered the entire sky," she said and Kuon smiled weakly before nodding.

"Yeah, what you might not have known was that I actually went through some physical, mental, and psychological abuse by some of the directors that I worked with," Kuon said but then froze as a waitress came to give them menus and Kuon kept his head down and his mouth closed.

"Oh my god, you're the actor-"

"We're fine," Kuon said firmly and Kyoko smiled to the waitress, she didn't know what she had just walked into and that was the problem with doing this publicly but she did understand why they weren't discussing this in the apartment. Alisa might have even bugged the place and Kyoko wasn't sure what Kuon's story had to do with her. Was she witness to these beatings? She certainly wasn't old enough to be a sleazy director.

"I'm sorry, can you give us a few minutes to order, thank you," Kyoko said before seeing the waitress nod and walk away. "Okay, continue," she said and Kuon sighed.

"I really wanted to be an actor and so I never really did any research on the directors. If they wanted me to act then I would do whatever I could to act because I love acting. I didn't know at that time that I would be signing myself up to being physically hurt and yelled at about my bad performance and whilst it was happening all I could think about was how I didn't do my scenes well enough, how I needed to get better and how it was all my fault," Kuon tried to explain and Kyoko sighed, she looked at him softly before kissing his hand again, she knew how painful this was for him to share with her.

"Alisa is the director of a man who my father almost brought to court because he was scared of the abuse but I pleaded with my dad to not do anything and he let me do that because he didn't want my name thrown around in newspapers before I could even do any work. It killed him to do that," Kuon finally finished and Kyoko looked at him.

She bowed her head, she knew how that felt. When they were filming Dark Moon she was scared about getting the police involved because she didn't want to risk her name being soiled. For Kuon to make that decision as a kid, it must have been terrifying.

"What did your dad say about the physical marks?" Kyoko asked and Kuon sighed.

"I told him that I fell over or I ran into something or that I failed doing a basketball or soccer move, I think he believed me most of the time," Kuon said though Kyoko had the suspicion that Kuu knew all along and was just trying to gather evidence against the director.

"Thank you for telling me this," Kyoko said honestly and tilted her head to the side, "Are you going to be all right?"

"I want revenge," Kuon told her and Kyoko sighed, "I need you to help me figure out how to get revenge on her for what she did."

"You want revenge," Kyoko sighed before looking down, "Kuon, can I be….do you want me to tell you what I think?" she asked and Kuon nodded. "You might think I'm a hypocrite but maybe you shouldn't do anything to her…at least not right now," she said and Kuon stared at her.

"I can't just not do _anything_ ," he argued as he looked a little desperate and Kyoko checked the menu, taking a look behind her to see if the waitress was coming.

"I'm thinking you should give yourself forty-eight hours and think about it, think of every possible way that you could react to this but don't just go into revenge, trust me, when revenge is your motive you start hurting yourself in addition to the person that you really want to hurt."

"I can't believe that you're asking me for that," Kuon asked in shock and there was a look of betrayal on his face, "I can't believe that -"

"You were hurt when you were a kid, Kuon, which is inexcusable but that ten-year-old I met in Kyoto, he didn't want revenge. He wanted to be an actor. He wanted to be there when I cried and to play with me and help me feel happy. He taught me ways to cope with my sadness. He loved plants and animals. That little boy was being hurt but he was trying to live a good life. You don't owe it to me to give this forty-eight hours of thought and consideration but you owe it to that ten-year-old," Kyoko said and Kuon's expression softened.

"I get your point," he sighed, "Forty eight hours but then I get to decide on my method of revenge and you have to help me," he told her and Kyoko nodded with a smile. "Any ideas already?" he asked and Kyoko grinned.

"Just one, it's a little childish but I'll let you know what it is," she said in a teasing manner and Kuon nodded. "I was thinking that we set up a place for free donations right outside the apartment building and put all of the stuff she brought with her there. Let her do a little bit of charity work."

Kuon smiled, "Well, she did bring a lot of things with her," she laughed.

Kyoko tilted her head to the side, "Are you going to be okay?" she asked concerned and he nodded though, by the expression on his face, Kyoko doubted that.

 **End of Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Twenty Four**

Erza, Kris XD, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

There's more backstory to come on the director and his daughter but Kuon is definitely going to have to keep his dark self under surveillance now.


	26. Chapter 26 - Video Evidence

**AN:** Thank you for your patience, I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Twenty Six – Video Evidence**

Some days Kuon Hizuri wished that he could be somebody else. He wished he could be smarter, stronger, more deceptive and really be the monster he had been tagged as back on those streets of LA. Instead, he had matured and now, facing his past, revenge wasn't what he had on his mind, he just didn't want _her_ here.

"Hi, sweetheart, welcome home," Kyoko said as she walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning her head up in order to kiss him. "You want to tell me your plan or -"

Kuon sighed before shaking his head, "The sins of the father are not the sins of the child and vice-versa," he said and Kyoko looked at him before squeezing his upper arm with a smile on her face. She knew how he had thought about this, turned it over in his head to get the right idea, even Kyoko hadn't imagined that it would happen this quickly but this was what she thought he'd reach.

"I want her to leave," Kuon told Kyoko as she nodded excitedly. "I'm sure that her famous father wouldn't just let her stay out in the cold."

Kyoko nodded before reaching up to softly place a hand on his cheek, she grinned, "I'm really proud of you," she told him and Kuon placed his hand on hers. He smiled at her with his eyes showing the depths of how much he loved her.

"I'm kind of proud of myself too but now I won't get to have you in my bed at night," Kuon teased and Kyoko looked up at him playfully although her cheeks had turned a deep red.

"Would it be so bad for me to move into that room with you?" she asked in a sweet manner and Kuon wrapped her up in his arms. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her forehead, grinning even more as she started to giggle.

"Not bad at all," he told her before tilting her head up for a better and more passionate kiss. "But you tell me if it's too fast, We'll move at whatever pace you're comfortable at, princess," he said and Kyoko was about to melt into her LaLa land fantasies before the two of them heard a clicking tongue behind them.

"Kuon, I was hoping that you would be _my_ boyfriend," Alisa said which earned her dark glares from both of the LME actors. She looked between then before raising an eyebrow, "I don't know what you think you know about me but I'm sure that -"

"I want you gone," Kuon told her in a strong and determined matter. It didn't matter if the president wanted him here, Kuon didn't. He wanted her gone more than he wanted any dumb revenge planned. He pulled Kyoko to his chest, holding her protectively with one arm.

"You are not welcome here anymore," he told her as Alisa raised an eyebrow, "I can recommend some hotels for you, maybe even book you a reservation but I am not comfortable having you in my home."

Alisa looked at him with a cold grin, "Are you stupid?" she asked as Kyoko looked at her, her eyes narrowing with anger at the way that she was treating Kuon who was attempting to restrain himself. She held up her phone and turned it to the video feature where she then clicked on a file which read 'surviving footage' before playing it. Kuon flinched as he saw the pain that his younger self allowed himself to go through all because he wanted to be a famous Hollywood actor. The grunts and moans that held in the pain made him flinch which made Kyoko pull out of his arms.

"You know, Kuon was actually being nice to you, he was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt but I won't," she said as she looked at her with her true fighting spirit. "I love and respect Kuon and I know that he's been a lot of things in his life but for me, it's only his present that matters and only his presence in my life."

Kyoko smacked the phone to the ground as the video played, "My mother might not have been the most loving person in the world, she might have had more consideration for a rat or a mouse than the baby that she gave birth to but that's why I decided that though I might try to impress my mother, have her consider me her daughter, I am not willing to be my mother. I am different. By using this footage to your advantage you've shown that you and your father lack significant differences."

"Just as Kuon does with his father," Alisa continued and Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Kuon chooses to carry on his father's ways through his life, Kuon and Kuu have accepted that they want to be like one another. Kuu Hizuri is a fantastic man, he is the type of person that you _want_ to have as your father," Kyoko continued as she felt a sizzle from her grudges attempting to escape again.

"Even a man like Kuu Hizuri can hate his own child," Alisa told them as her finger slipped to send on the file with the videos in. "Have fun explaining that to the people in Japan."

Kuon's eyes widened but he looked down, he didn't want to hit her or hurt her in any physical way so he just turned his back on her. Who knew what news station she sent that footage to or what they'd do with it. Maybe he could turn it around. He did have to hope that he was right though, that his parents would continue to love him no matter what.

…..

…..

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Kyoko said as they walked onto the set for The Lake in the Park, there were only a few more scenes to shoot for the drama which was a little sad. It seemed like they hadn't focused that much attention on the filming process or at least not as much as was originally intended. However, with the heavy promotions around the drama, Kuon was worried how that footage could be used to ruin what his father had spent so much time on, what all his coworkers had spent so much time on.

"I don't even know what media station she sold those videos to," Kuon said as he tried to go through everything. There were some that wouldn't want to show it but he had the feeling that Alisa wouldn't choose something like that. She'd want as much torture to befall him as possible. That was what made both her and her father such sadists.

After he had walked away from the situation, apparently there was some type of electrical problem and the phone had broken with just that one folder being sent to one person but maybe she had backups she was going to send to every single news station out there, maybe she also wanted to tear down the name of Kuon Hizuri.

"Kuon," the two of them heard a distinctive voice and they both turned to see Kuu standing there with deadly serious body language. He gestured for his son to come over to him. Kuon looked at Kyoko before the two of them started to head towards him. Kuu held up a hand, "I just want Kuon," he told them and Kyoko leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

She hadn't really known Kuu to be so direct, so formal, so deeply focused on one thing.

"Okay," Kyoko nodded and then saw the guilt on Kuu's face as he shifted nervously in his spot.

"I'm glad to see you, Kyoko, but…." Kuu hesitated and Kyoko grinned.

"It's really okay, Kuu-sama, I'll get ready in my dressing room," she bowed deeply before walking away. Kuon looked at his father hesitantly.

Kuon followed Kuu to Kuu's personal room and sat down once his father had gestured to a seat. "Dad, did….is there something that I should know?" Kuon asked hesitantly. This was about those tapes wasn't it. Kuu dragged his fingers through his hair.

"Last night I was sent some videos," Kuu told him and Kuon felt his back straighten. Alisa had been able to send them to his father? What was her plan here? "How could you have gone through with that witho-"

"I'm sorry," Kuon said, cutting Kuu off and Kuu sighed, taking a seat opposite his son, "I really wanted to act. I thought that sometimes you had to make tough choices if you wanted to act."

Kuu sighed, he looked his son in the eyes and tried very hard to concentrate his breathing. Was Kuon really blaming himself for what had happened? Was he thinking that these videos would actually change anything? "Do you know if they were sent elsewhere?" he decided to ask and Kuon bowed his head.

"I don't…know," he said feeling a lot of pain within that answer. Kuon looked down at the carpeted floor taking in the deep blue and tried to imagine that his dad wasn't sitting in front of him, he wasn't ready for his rejection."

"I'm really sad that you couldn't come to me about this," Kuu told him. "You're my son, I love you with every part of my being. You're _my_ kid."

"I'm your kid who screwed up. I should have stood up for myself, if I had then the videos would have never appeared like that. Dad, this doesn't stop you from -"

"Of course I still love you and want you,," Kuu told him before sighing, "Never ever think that I will stop from caring about my only biological son. I am worried though, how did these even get to me? Who is so interested in digging up the pa- I guess once people found out you're Kuon, the skeletons all slipped out at the same time. Kuon, if there's anything that I can do to help, anything at all, please let me know," Kuu said and Kuon paused.

"You're not upset about this?" he asked, his face showing more of a childhood innocence than he usually bore. He rubbed his upper arm before looking down, "Dad, what I did then, I don't want this to affect you and Mom. I don't want this to affect the filming."

"Let's create some kind of backup plan in case this gets out, we'll talk to Boss as well. I'm sure that Boss would be able to give us the best ideas. You knew that if you ever revealed who you truly were that you'd be faced by things like this. How it came about thou-" Kuu sighed and Kuon faced him straight on.

"His daughter is here in Japan. For some unknown reason but Boss has already told me that it might have something to do with revenge. He wanted me to keep her in my home but I managed to secure her a hotel room. I don't want anything to do with her," the younger actor admitted and Kuu nodded.

"What's the hotel?" Kuu asked and Kuon thought that there was a lingering coldness in his dad's eyes that definitely didn't belong there.

 **End of Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Twenty Five**

Anonymous, brennakai, Crazy4Animation, ErzaTsuruga, Guest, KrisXD, ktoll9, Misherukuro, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

There will be more of a story to the videos and what happened in the past, yes there was some involvement. Kyoko will be keeping her eyes open for opportunities to take down Alisa. The last part of the last chapter was actually something that was on 'Superstore' but I repurposed it for this story. I also like that Kyoko is seeing more than revenge though she is the master.

And I don't want to be annoying and I definitely do not want to be cruel because I can imagine that they are from people who mean absolutely no harm but messages like this: "Hurry n post New chapter ASAP" actually stress me out a lot. I have a really busy life and deal with depression. I don't like it when the review is just this and really wanted to ask for you guys to not private message me with this type of thing either. It actually slows down updates.


	27. Chapter 27 - Video Release

**AN:** Thanks for your patience in the update of this fic. I was originally planning on updating forty fics all at once but it was taking too long. I think I'm just going to try to do a bulk update every 10 days instead. Hope you enjoy this fic 😊

 **Chapter Twenty Seven – Video Release**

"Hizuri, can you lean your head back for the next one?" the photographer called out and Kuon smiled before doing so and then made sure that the expression from before was on his face. He was kneeling up in a park whilst wearing some of the R Mandy clothes. His hair was styled in a very attractive and modern way and he had light makeup on, the type that male models wore.

It felt good to get away from the studio for just a little bit. It felt nice that he had revealed his true identity and things had been the same for him with the directors and producers. Years ago this might not have happened but he had proven to everyone how talented he was. They had forgive his past and were concentrating on his work whilst as Ren rather than his name.

It was a relief.

If he kept his mind off of the stupid video then he started to feel free, everything around him seemed a little bit brighter and more comfortable. He was allowed to drop the charade of Ren and just be himself, date Kyoko, work on his career. It really was a good thing.

"That's a wrap on Hizuri," the shoot director called and Kuon stood up. He bowed appreciatively to both the director and the photographer, thanking each of them for their work and went to grab a towel to clean his face.

"So," Yashiro said as he approached him, "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Kuon asked, trying to show confusion on his face and surprise that Yashiro was asking that question. "I'm fine," he grinned, "Why would I be anything else?"

"Well, on camera you definitely don't seem to have problems but I've come to know you, Kuon, and there's something that's happening when you doing have a camera pointed at you. I know it's something that you might not want to discuss but I want you to know that if you do want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen to you," Yashiro said.

The silence between them made Yashiro believe that no matter what, he was not going to get anything out of Kuon. Kuon wasn't the type of person who would confess to things like this. He was the silent type who tried to deal with large problems by himself. Offering help was really the best that he could do but how different was it from just not doing anything. Yashiro turned to walk away before hearing Kuon speak.

"There's a video of me when I was a child. There's a chance that someone has it, that someone is showing it to others," Kuon finally admitted and Yashiro turned. He raised an eyebrow.

"Something embarrassing?" he guessed and saw Kuon fall quiet. "Even if it was embarrassing, maybe people will laugh and maybe there will be jokes on talk shows about it but in the end people will forget and you were a kid, if they don't forgive you and move on then they have something truly wrong with their mi-"

"I was abused by a director when I was a child. I was abused but I was so desperate to act that I just lived with the abuse," he saw Yashiro's expression soften as he looked at Ren sympathetically. "Is that the type of thing that the public will just forget and move on from?"

"It's a lot harder to move on from sadness then it is from humor," the manager admitted honestly, "but I'm sorry that happened to you. I don't think anyone would hold that against you. You were a child and I think public consensus is that it is wrong to hurt a child."

Kuon nodded and Yashiro sighed.

"Come on, we only have the interview for the talk show left to do today, how about after I buy you a beer?" he asked and Kuon smiled.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," he told him with a smile. It did feel good to let the Kuon side of him show. Now that he had admitted the truth he was allowing himself fun and friends and a life with Kyoko. He just wasn't sure how much of his life he wanted the public to know.

…..

…..

Kuon looked at the man and woman doing the talk show with him. It had been easy enough so far, discussing recent events in his life, his dreams of acting and any upcoming plans that he could share with them. They had also invited him to talk about how he worked on his acting techniques and offer advice for the audience.

"So," the man, Akira, said as he sat forwards in the seat, "We've been able to get our hands on some exclusive footage from 'The Lake In the Park'" he said as the live audience talked and showed that they were getting excited to see his work. There had already been a few teasers floating about but they hadn't shown the scenes like they were about to do. Most of the movie had to go through a final edit and they were still debating on adding a few more scenes in but a few clips had been released.

"Is it okay if we take a look?" Yuna asked and Kuon nodded.

"Yes, if these clips were sent to you then I don't see any reason why we can't watch them," he said and Akira grinned as the first clip played.

This one was of the meeting between Pandora and Nobira for the first time. Kuon smiled as he watched the way in which he and Kyoko interacted with one another on set. He could see the way that Kyoko approached him and grabbed him by the collar gently before letting her hand drop. He was playing a police officer after all.

She had come so far and her talent had grown so much. She might even be passing him with the amount she had grown. If she did then he would applaud her, however, it would still motivate him to step up and set a higher goal for himself. He saw the clip end and then turned to the hosts of the show.

"Well, I can definitely feel the levels of emotion in your character there," Yuna said before looking at the audience. "As you guys know, Pandora is being played by Kyoko from Box R, Dark Moon, and other work. Now, Kyoko is the first relationship of yours that our viewers know about. How was it like working across from your girlfriend? Harder? Easier?

"As an actor, I want to be able to work with anyone," Kuon replied but then smiled, "I do have to admit though that the extra practice we had together was quite beneficial. I really want to tell you that you should be watching this. Kyoko is spectacular and it's always healthy to be working across from someone who challenges you."

"I'm sure that our viewers can imagine that extra practice," Yuna smiled as the audience laughed and Akira turned his attention to Kuon.

"So, for all of those aspiring to be an actor, what advice can you give for getting into character. You have shown us multiple characters over the years after all," Akira asked and Kuon looked out thoughtfully to the audience.

"You have to embrace the character," he told them and there were some slow nods. "What I mean by that is that you have to consider the character that you're portraying. What is their life like? Why do they believe certain things and not others? What struggles have they been through? Everyone is defined by what they've done in the past even if it's the want to change from being that person that defines you. Different people have different strengths and weaknesses and you really want to embrace those things.

"I think we can agree with that," Yuna said before looking at Kuon and leaning forwards.

"So, when you think about their voice, do you do anything to prepare for that?" she asked and Kuon grinned.

"I usually take some time by myself to consider the motive of the character and also what background they have. The motive of the character allows you to move forwards especially in following the script. A character is more than the words written on the page, an actor has to create the, usually, extremely well-written character and embrace them, try to be them. Our writing staff and the crew in general were composed of some amazing and very professional and talented people for this project," Kuon rpelied.

"Well, we do have another clip," Akira said before pressing the play button to show it on the large screen monitor. However, the set wasn't what he saw. It was a small cramped building, looking a bit like an abandoned office but things were in disrepair in there. Kuon tensed as he realized what had just been shown. "Oh, I haven't seen this," he said as Kuon's entire body went white.

Kuon watched with his eyes widening as he saw himself as a preteen being abused, being kicked and hit and the blood that came with it. He could see the pain and fear in his own eyes. Why had he done that to himself? Why hadn't he told anybody or come to anyone, tried to stop it? He had just _stayed_ in that situation and had been blaming himself for years.

He tensed as he could hear the reaction from the studio audience and then he felt as if he had fallen into a deep, dark hole and was struggling to get out. He was trying to climb out of the pit but as he did so, he would pull away at the dirt and continue to fall. Everything seemed to be getting colder and he realized that he was going into shock but he couldn't pull out of it.

He looked up at the screen and saw that the video had stopped playing and that there was a widespread silence. He hadn't wanted his childhood to be shown like that, for people to know the secrets of his youth.

"I am so sorry, Kuon-san," Yuna said quickly as Akira was at the side of the stage talking to the crew to make sure that that didn't happen again. "Are you okay? Can I get you something, maybe some water or something to drink?"

"I'm…I'm fine," Kuon said as he looked back at her not knowing how pale he was or how people were scared that he was going to collapse.

Yuna looked at him in a way that showed she didn't believe him but she didn't want to argue with her very high-profile guest. She nodded slowly. "We're going to take a break and we'll be back after our sponsors," she said with a weak smile and wave before she sat opposite Kuon. "Do you want to step back to your dressing room?" she asked him and Kuon shook his head.

"It's just a past, it's something that I should be able to get over," he said and Yuna looked at him again, continuing to make eye contact with him. She sighed as she nodded and sat back.

"If you're sure," she replied and then looked to Akira as he came out, "Nothing is going to happen this time, right?" she asked and Akira shook his head.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," he told Kuon who shook his head.

"It's fine, let's just move on from this," he suggested and Akira stared at him.

"Hurting children is never okay."

 **End of Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the Reviewers of Chapter Twenty Six**

Brennakai, ErzaTsuruga, Kris XD, ktoll9, Paulagato,

 **Response to Reviews**

Kuon really wanted to take the high road but Alyssa won't let him go that easily. We'll have to see the results of this because when a video like that is released it's not only the victim that gets hurt and the fact it was on live TV as well makes it worse.


	28. Chapter 28 - A Worthless Father

**AN:** Thank you for your patience in this update. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait 😊

 **Chapter Twenty Eight – A Worthless Father**

Walking out of the interview studio, Kuon couldn't feel more crushed. Somebody was truly out to get him and though he didn't think that this was going to end his acting career so much of his past was out there. They had arrested him. They had seen him undergo torture as a child actor. They had learned his name, his lifestyle in America. He felt completely defeated and just wanted to spend some time alone.

Yashiro followed after him as he left the studio, "Kuon, do you need to talk about this?" he asked and Kuon ran a hand through his blond hair before shaking his head silently. "Listen, let's grab a drink. Talk this over."

"I want to be alone," Kuon stated and Yashiro paused as he saw the distance that Kuon was putting between him and everyone else emotionally. Yashiro wanted to approach him, tell him that everything was going to be okay and he shouldn't feel as if he needed to hide anything. However, Kuon's body language didn't seem permissive of this.

Yashiro sighed and stood behind him, not wanting to leave him in this condition. "Are you sure that you want that? If you nee-"

"Didn't you hear me!?" Kuon snapped back at his manager and his friend, "I'd like to be left alone, if you don't mind that. You're not…just leave me the hell alone."

"Okay." Yashiro nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then? Go over which job offers you're going to accept for the upcoming roles?" he asked and Kuon shrugged before shaking his head and walking off by himself. He really did need to be alone. He didn't want to let his parents down, this footage might even hurt them if people didn't actually think about what they had seen.

As he walked down a street, he saw the media waiting for him and rolled his eyes.

That was the biggest problem of being one of the top stars in Japan, he was pretty much sacrificing his own privacy in order to fulfill his dreams. Some people might laugh at how this seemed to be a burden to him. He wasn't laughing though, it wasn't funny.

"Kuon, how do you feel after seeing that video? Did you know it was going to be played?"

Kuon tried to look at them with that cold look that usually deterred people from talking to him but this time it didn't appear to be working. He looked away from them and sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. He just needed to take a few deep breaths and figure out his game plan because he knew that these people wouldn't leave him alone.

"No comment but no I didn't know that," he replied.

"How old were you in that video? Is that what the acting life is like in America for child actors?" another reporter tried to say and Kuon looked at them. Why were they treating this as if it was some news that should be talked about. The abuse of a child being shown and they were treating it as if it were a game.

"No comment," he repeated and another reporter held out a microphone.

"Did your parents know this was happening? If they didn't, why keep it a secret for so long?" she asked and Kuon paused. He could see his parents watching this and he could imagine his mother's shock and his father's guilt. No. They had been great parents for him and maybe some days he was left alone and they came home late and there were a number of times when he was twelve to fourteen when they would leave him alone for an entire weekend. He had matured fast. This had nothing to do with them.

"No. My parents were not aware that this was happening," he finally replied and then looked at them. "No comment to the other question."

"Was it because you were afraid of ruining their careers?" a woman asked and Kuon paused, his eyes widening. Maybe it was because he was afraid of there being some kind of backlash to them. He had heard his father tell him time and time again how important connections were and how you didn't want to create waves with some of the people in the industry especially influential ones.

"The working world in America is different," he said as he tried to sort through his memories. He wasn't even aware of what he had just said until the next question triggered an emotional response, never something good when dealing with the press.

"So, you're saying that your parents cared more about their careers than you?" someone else asked and Kuon looked at them, he felt sick to his gut hearing this.

"My parents love me," he said and another reporter smiled.

"We've heard that you were often neglected by your own parents whilst they focused on their careers. It must have been so scary and lonely for you as a kid if this is the kind of love that they gave," they said and Kuon looked at them in horror.

"My parents love me. It's not as if I couldn't handle being alone as a child. I…piss off," he said before trying to leave. He shouldn't have sunk into those emotions. This was his childish and immature side coming out. He had to leave before they attacked his parents. They didn't know the story behind all of it. He didn't feel neglected because during their time together, his parents made sure to do things with him and communicate. Far more kids had it far far worse than he had.

…..

…..

As they sat in a high-end café for breakfast the next morning, Kuu couldn't help but see all the people glancing in his direction. They weren't looking in the same way. He was used to the curious and excited glances, the people who really wanted to ask for a picture or an autograph. This curiosity carried hesitation and some people even looked betrayed. He was carrying the coffee back to the table when he saw Julie with her arms wrapped around herself staring at her phone.

"Jules?" Kuu asked as he put a hand to her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Julie shook her head, "Can we go back to the hotel?" she asked and Kuu looked at her concerned. He knew how much she enjoyed the two of them visiting cafes and having breakfast. Her behavior didn't seem normal.

"Is it about what happened with Kuon?" Kuu asked, "I know the footage was terrible but Kuon will pull through. He's used to dealing with the media, just have some confidence in him." Kuu attempted to encourage her. It was then that a reporter came to the table.

"Hi, sorry to bother you this early in the morning but may I ask you some questions about what was shown last night concerning Hizuri Kuon?" he asked and Kuu looked at him. He looked between his wife and the reporter trying to figure out what was best. He could defend his son in this way.

"What's your question?" he asked concerned.

The reporter smiled and looked at them, "How do you feel that Kuon himself said that he believed that his parents, the two of you, prioritized your acting careers over his safety?" the man asked and Kuu looked at him in shock. What was going on here? When did his son say that?

"I don't understand what you're referring to," Kuu said as Julie kept her head bowed. "We always have loved Kuon. We've always felt that he's more important to us than our careers. I don't understand what you're attempting to say."

"How do you feel about him saying that he was often left alone as a child so that you could continue your career and how that made him feel unloved?" the reporter said and Kuu looked to Julie who nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I…we never left him for long…I…."

"Do you know the concept of neglecting a child, Hizuri-san?" the reporter asked and Kuu stared at him. He didn't neglect Kuon. If he had known that his son was being hurt then he wouldn't have cared about his career. Kuon was what was important and he would have beat someone up if he had known about this.

"We never neglected him," Kuu stated.

"Neglecting a child is leaving them alone, leaving them to fend for themselves, not being there to properly take care of them or their emotional problems. In fact, a lot of things about Kuon's part start to add up if you take into account the fact that you two were terrible parents."

Kuu turned to fully face the reporter and slammed his hand down on the table. "Listen to me, my wife is a wonderful woman who would never treat our son with anything else but love. My wife was pained for years about what happened to Kuon. If we really didn't care about our son, we wouldn't want him near us. My wife does not deserve this."

"So, it was you rather than her who decided to leave your son alone? It was you who decided that your son should be sent away to Japan?" the reporter asked. "This was your decision and not your wife's?"

Kuu paused, his body felt as if it was getting covered in ice but he had to try to burn through that frozen state and protect Julie. "Yes," he said with an expression proving that he was willing to fight this reporter. "Yes, it was my idea. Julie was against it. It was all my idea for that to happen."

…..

…..

Kuon felt ill. He knew what being sick was like and Kyoko had helped him through that, she had helped him feel better and to recover but this was a different type of ill. He felt dead inside. He had done so much to recover from what he had been through but he had never really understood the effects that it would cause and now he had messed it up for his parents.

He didn't know why his father had admitted guilt but he wouldn't have had to were he to have answered that question properly. He shouldn't have given them the information on his childhood. His parents had been a little thoughtless maybe but they had trusted him. They hadn't meant to hurt him or cause his loneliness and they had always asked him if he would be okay before they left.

He was the kid who wanted to do anything to help his parents and had lied and said that he was okay and happy and knew how to deal with it.

Now they were calling his father a bad parent, they were painting him as some kind of workaholic who cared more about his acting career than his family and sent him away because of disgust. This wasn't his father that they were describing. What was worse was that his dad was born in this country. This was his home. He, an immigrant, had caused for his father's home nation to turn against him.

He couldn't get rid of this feeling of devastation. He had caused pain for his father and he didn't deserve that. Kuon looked in front of him at what he had managed to get from one of the LME staff without them noticing it. A withdrawal form from the agency. He didn't want to see his father go down in flames and maybe if he disappeared for a while people would forget about him and the pain he had caused.

He looked at the paper but it was blown away by a gust of wind.

He was about to grab it but saw a hand pick it up and looked up at the person from where he was sat. He stared at them as they read the paper in horror.

"You can't seriously be considering this."

 **End of Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Twenty Seven**

Brennakai, Kris XD, PaulaGaTo, RedtheWolf2

 **Response to Reviews**

Thank you so much for your support. There's a lot that I still need to think about so I can't answer the questions just yet. However, thank you for all the inspiring comments for future chapters. Yes, a press conference would be a great idea. As for how it was released it will be either in the next chapter or the one after it.


	29. Chapter 29 - Truly Unconditional Love

**AN:** So, I'm not sure if people have noticed but I actually got a little upset recently. I have a very busy life and other things that I need to prioritize but I thought that writing fanfics would be good and I'd left some of my readers a long time without new chapters so I put my energy to that. I'm not blaming anyone but finding out some of my fics had hundreds of views and less than four reviews hurt my heart. So, until I am ready to acknowledge that one of my fics got 160+ views on a chapter and only one review I'm writing when I want to, what I want to. I'm not trying to blame anyone but I'm not going to be taking time writing for people when they won't give me a review so these next few months, I'm writing what I want and when I want. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter Twenty Nine – Truly Unconditional Love**

Kyoko looked at the paper again, she had to check it because the words that she had read the first time couldn't be right. Kuon loved acting. He had done everything within his power to get to where he was as an actor and now he was about to throw it all away? Hadn't he even thought of other options. She closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back her frustration.

"You can't really think that this is going to solve all of your problems?" she asked and Kuon looked at her sadly before bowing his head.

"My parents never meant to hurt me," he commented. Taking a deep breath in, Kuon sighed and looked at the floor. He pushed a hand through his hair, "They were just busy. Their jobs were hard. They cared about their career, perhaps sometimes it felt that they cared more about that than me, but at least they still cared about me."

Kyoko nodded. She could only imagine how crushed Kuu felt through all of this. However, she knew that if Kuu didn't prioritize his family first then his answers to the questions they asked would be different. Kuu was trying to protect his son and his wife from the harshness of the media. Perhaps Kuu wasn't strong enough to do that alone without being the scapegoat.

"Have you discussed this with him because I'm sure that he'd be hurt if you just stepped away from the industry," Kyoko said honestly and Kuon sighed, shaking his head.

"I shouldn't burden them any further," he replied as he stared ahead appearing hollow as a grey aura seemed to form around him. He was actually serious in ending his dream for his father but Kyoko knew that would be the wrong choice, the worst choice.

"Imagine how crushed Father would feel if you signed away your dreams," Kyoko told him and Kuon looked away from her, feeling the guilt and shame running through his body. "I mean, unless you really want to withdraw from acting for your personal reasons but not for them. Father would be…he loves you, not all parents love their children."

Kuon opened his mouth to protest before nodding, "It's the fact that they are such loving parents that makes this hard. My dad only sent me to Japan because he wanted what was best for me. I still remember that pained look on his face when I left without saying a word to him. He just stood there feeling powerless, if it was my own child who was facing that type of…danger."

Kyoko hugged him from the side and pressed kisses to his upper arm. "All your dad wants is for you to be happy," she assured him. "I'm sure that Father isn't mad at you. I don't think that he hates you, he's not capable of such a thing. Even if you did something….wrong then he'd still be beside you."

"Paying for my legal fees?" Kuon attempted to joke and Kyoko smiled softly.

"Absolutely. He'd also get the best lawyers that he could afford just to give you the best chance. Trust me, you and your mother mean the world to your dad. He can get through this but I don't think he'd ever forgive himself if he became the reason for you not acting anymore."

"You're not acting anymore?" Kuu asked as he approached them. He looked shocked by the news and looked between the two of them. "Sorry, I was on my way to see Boss and I heard familiar voices," he laughed but Kuon looked forwards.

"I need some time alone," he told them as he stood up and Kuu turned to him heartbroken.

"Kuon," he said desperately as he turned to his kid, "Don't act rashly. I know that what is happening is harsh but try to think through your decisions a little. Please don't act in haste, be patient and things will be okay in the end." Kuu stood with a very serious expression on his face.

"If I agree to that," Kuon said slowly, "will you keep your distance from me?"

Kuu paused, he opened his mouth to protest but the truth was that he didn't really understand the meaning behind those words. He ran the words through his head again, the confusion deepening. "You want me to stay away from you?" he asked, "or are you just ner-"

"I want you to stay away from me," Kuon told him and Kuu paled, his eyes widening. He had only just gotten his son back in his life and now Kuon was asking for the walls to be put up.

"Can I refuse?" Kuu asked and Kyoko looked between the two of them. "I know these reports are saying that I didn't love you but I have always loved you. I have always wanted you. If I haven't shown it yet then please tell me how I can fix our relationship. If I can do that then -"

"Why would you want somebody like me?" Kuon asked him and Kuu stepped towards him.

"Because you're my son," Kuu told him without a second thought. "No matter what, you're my kid, my little boy. My love for you is unconditional even if you hate me, even if you never want to see me or talk to me ever again, I will continue loving you and rooting for you. I really want to stay in your life, Kuon, but if I can't then….I will respect your decision."

Kyoko wanted to step in and intervene, this was completely crushing her Father but she knew that it wasn't her place. If Kuon truly wanted Kuu to disappear forever then he would give his son what he needed.

"I want to be your son," Kuon admitted and Kuu smiled in relief. "Haven't I shamed you though?"

"There is absolutely no shame and I will never feel ashamed of having you as a son," Kuu assured him. "Now, I have to go, I have a meeting with boss. Will you be okay?" he asked nervously and once Kuon had assured him that he would be, Kuu left.

…..

…..

 _Kuu stared at the envelope in his hands. He didn't know what to do with it but he knew that he wanted to keep it. Whether he opened it or not was the question that he was struggling to ask himself. It was one week before Kuon would turn sixteen and this was a card that Julie's sister had sent him. Kuu didn't know how to explain to everyone that his son was no longer there and they hadn't spoken to him for months._

 _The day was going to be so hard for Julie and part of Kuu wished that they could, for one day, even just one hour, tell their little boy that they loved him so much. Kuu wondered whether he was doing anything for himself or whether he was just going to ignore that day, act like it wasn't important to him._

 _Kuu heard the door unlock and quickly hid the letter as he looked at Julie. Julie looked him over once and then avoided eye contact with him. "Jules," he said and Julie paused, she didn't want to look at him. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to Kuon and tell him how much she loved him and how important it was for him to be safe. Kuu had robbed her of that._

" _I need to talk to you about this," Kuu said as he turned his full body towards her and Julie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to him. Her body sagged as she looked to a picture of the three of them when Kuon was still full of hope. Tears came to her eyes but she pushed them aside._

 _Without saying anything, Kuu handed her the envelope and Julie took it. She felt a few tears run down her face and hit the envelope. "Do you think -" Kuu began but Julie was already opening it and taking out the card. As she saw the number sixteen and the 'Happy Birthday' on the card, it broke her._

 _This was the first birthday where she wouldn't be able to give him a card, or a gift, or even a hug. The card dropped to the ground, a check falling out of it and she wrapped her arms around herself feeling overwhelmed by the sobbing._

" _I want him," she whispered with the pain in her voice, "I want him here. I want my baby boy," she whispered before falling onto her knees and crying even more. She wished she could have made everything better for him but she had lost him, at least she felt as if she had lost him. "I hate you, Kuu" she whispered, "if it wasn't for you, he would be with us."_

 _Kuu looked at her. He didn't want to say that he didn't think Kuon would still be here. It wasn't right to bring it up, it's not as if Julie would actually believe that he saved their son's life._

…..

…

"Shuuhei, pay attention will you?" Lory said as he clicked his fingers in front of his old friend's face. Kuu blinked back at him before sighing and nodding. "This is important, if you could help me figure out how best to tackle this then…"

"He was talking about retiring from acting," Kuu told Lory who paled and stared at him in shock. "I think that Kyoko talked him out of it but he doesn't want to resign, he was trying to do it for me but acting, acting should be about things he can do for himself."

"Thanks for the heads up," Lory nodded before seeing Kuu's pain. "How are you coping with this? I see people have the wrong idea about your parenting which must be hard. I don't believe it though. I know how much you love your son, as troublesome as he can be."

"Kuon means so much to me," Kuu nodded, "being in his life means so much to me."

"You need to tell him that," Lory replied and Kuu stared at him before sighing.

"I've told him that but he's stubborn. I think he's still worried about bringing shame to our family but I don't care about that. I don't want him to go through his life alone and since I missed out on so many years on getting to know him, I just want him to be happy," Kuu replied before running his fingers through his hair, messing it up a little. "I thought that I was doing okay as his father but what if I'm wrong, what if I'm the reason he got hurt emotionally."

"Kuon is always going to carry around his pain but that's because he takes responsibility for his acting and draws from his past, you know that about him," Lory commented and Kuu nodded. "Let me ask you this, would you care for him if he was terminally ill?"

Kuu's eyes widened and he stood up, "Do you know something? Did he tell you something, is he sick, ill, injured?" he panicked despite only seeing him a moment ago.

"Hypothetically," Lory tried to calm him down and Kuu remained standing.

"He's my son. Yes, no matter what I want to make sure he's okay. I don't think he understands how important he is to me. He doesn't realize that everything I do concerning him, I take time to think about and I only want him to benefit from that. I…"

"Shuuhei," Lory said slowly, "If you could calm down. To my knowledge, he's fine."

"As long as he's okay," Kuu said as he looked to his old friend, "Boss, you need to know that if I can do anything to help him, if I could have done anything in the past to help him then…"

"I would have let you know," Lory nodded, "and of course, if he was terminally ill in the past, I would have told you that as well," he assured him and Kuu smiled softly.

"Thank you," Kuu exhaled hoping things would be okay for his kid.

 **End of Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Twenty Eight**

EmmaLasagna and Kris XD


	30. Chapter 30 - Destinations

**AN:** So this fic has definitely gone off the rails from the acting drama that I wanted to show so I'm trying to steer it back towards the drama since there are a lot of good things I can still do from that angle. I did toy with having three other characters show up in the end but tried to go with a new choice. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Thirty –** Destinations

 _Is this nice guy thing all an act, who is the true Kuu Hizuri?_

 _Do you think that your son deserved to get abused at such a tender age?_

 _Did you ever help out with the abuse or is that something that you'll lie about so we don't know who the real Kuu Hizuri is?_

How were people so damn disrespectful! Kuon couldn't sleep, he felt helpless but this was more than when someone would bring up Rick or America. He had been responsible for that secret being kept for so many years and he had held it in because he wanted to be an actor and he didn't want to hurt the Hizuri name but after all of these years, the pain and sorrow and anxiety and withholding, they still had to blame his father for this.

Kuon could see his father fading each time he was asked one of these moronic questions and Kuon wanted it to stop. His father was so well-liked in this country and he had no idea what the small Kuon had gone through and Kuon had never wanted it revealed and it was coming to show exactly why that was.

His father was, and always would be, his hero but he wasn't worthy of being his son.

He needed to go somewhere, go away from people so they didn't feel hurt. It didn't matter if he got hurt, they didn't need for him to be around so that they could continue to get hurt. He would do his job but he could close himself off to others. He wasn't good for anyone anyway, everybody just got hurt. He felt sick and nervous and closed his eyes trying to steady himself.

Before he knew it, a pair of arms had draped over his shoulders and he paused before seeing Kyoko with her head resting on his back and he reached out to squeeze her hand. She shouldn't be worrying about him. They only had a few more scenes of the drama to shoot and everyone was working on it well, his father wasn't hearing a lot of questions about that, well apart from asking if Kuon trusted him as a director because of his past.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he squeezed her hand, "Was I keeping you up? I couldn't sleep."

"It's okay," Kyoko hummed as she continued to hug him hoping that just by being beside him she could give him some comfort. "You want to talk about it?" she asked him and Kuon shook his head. "If you're worried about Father, he says that eventually people will get tired of asking questions."

"Once they've minced him to bits and baked him in a pie, some sort of final death or something," Kuon replied as he stared in front of him haunted. Kyoko frowned before taking his hand. She looked at the time, it was two in the morning but it wasn't something long that she wanted to show him. It was an old interview that she had been sent on her phone and she could plug the link into his expensive new TV set.

She sat down and gestured for Kuon to do the same. On the screen was a much younger Kuu and beside him was Julie with a baby in her arms. The baby must have been only a few months old and as exhausted as Kuu looked, he was happy. He was so happy.

"So, tell us Kuu-sama," the male host said, "This is your first time to Japan with your child?" he asked and Kuu grinned at the baby that Julie held. "Well with your gorgeous wife, the talented model and actress Hizuri Julienna and your boy, his name is…"

"Kuon," Julie said as she saw Kuon reach out for her finger.

"Quite a charismatic charmer isn't he?" the host said and Kuu grinned. Julie passed him Kuon and Kuu held his son with such a protective and loving hold, the light in his eyes shining as he beamed with pride down at his son.

"I think that the day Kuon was born was one of the two happiest days of my life," he said as he brought Kuon towards his chest and the small baby gave out a tiny laugh. "This is his first visit to Japan and we've already seen a lot of people that have welcomed him into their hearts. I think he might be too young to remember this trip but I know that people will remember him. I'm truly honored to be his father."

"I can see that," the host said, "Now, when you were la-"

The video stopped and Kuon looked at the TV screen where it had been showing. Even when he was a baby, his father had shown him such love and had been so happy and he had ruined that for him. He wasn't the typical son and he definitely wasn't the type of son that Kuu _or_ Julie deserved. They had been planning on a happy family life and he had taken that from them.

Kyoko looked at him curiously, she tilted her head to the side before reaching for his hand. "Moko invited me round to her house tomorrow, she wants to watch the promo for The Lake in the Park together. I don't think that she'd mind if you came with me," she attempted to comfort Kuon and he shook his head.

"You should go back to bed," he told her, "I'll come and join you if that's okay or you could sleep b-"

"You can come and join me now," she said with a blush as she turned off the TV. "I'd feel better if I was beside you, I wouldn't be worrying that you weren't acting any longer. I do think I'll have to get used to being in your arms when I sleep but it shouldn't be _too_ hard," she said and Kuon nodded. He stopped outside of the bedroom and looked at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Kyoko?" he asked and Kyoko hummed, turning to look at him. "Thank you."

…

…

Kyoko had felt that Kanae had wanted her to watch the promo at her house and so had been excited to get to sleep over with her best friend and do the kinds of activities that she felt that she had missed out on as a little girl but Kanae had decided to watch the show in the Love Me office. A little strange and definitely more uncomfortable for Kyoko.

Kuon had been able to persuade her that it would be a little intrusive for him to go to Moko's house without her inviting him and had promised to wait at home but this was just the office, she wasn't going to be spending the night here and it would be more comforting to her for Kuon to drive them both home. She felt strange though, she didn't want to upset Moko by saying that.

"You know, the interview questions that they asked me in this were definitely shallow," Moko sighed and Kyoko gave a half smile. "You received some better ones being the lead, right?"

"I suppose so," Kyoko said nervously, "They asked me about the outfits a lot. Kuon got more questions about his character on the show whereas they asked me if I had to do any special makeup for Pandora. However, we did do some great interviews together where Kuon made sure I got to talk about how I feel about acting and what my plans are."

"To be an actress worthy of representing Japan?" Kanae asked and Kyoko nodded happily. "I think that's a kind of typical answer, well…I don't want to be an actress worthy of representing Japan. Japan's too small. I'd rather be known as one of the best international actresses," she shrugged as the show started and Kyoko felt her stomach tense.

Something didn't feel right and she didn't want to worry too much but it felt that something was wrong with Kuon. No, it was just guilt right? Guilt that they should be watching this together. Moko wouldn't have minded him being here, would she?

"Moko-chan?" Kyoko asked quietly as she saw Kuon on the screen talking about how it was to work with his father as the director and the numerous things such as his arrest that had happened since he had started the project. He was speaking about how he and his father were getting a lot closer during the filming. Kyoko looked down, before peering at Kanae again. "You don't hate Kuon, do you?" she asked and Moko looked at her.

"No," she said with a shake of her head, "I don't hate him," she said honestly and Kyoko let her body calm in relief. "I just don't think he's good enough for you especially with the stuff the media is reporting on. I think it'd be in your best interest as an actor to leave him until this whole thing blows over."

Kyoko gasped and Kanae looked at her with wide eyes, she twitched, maybe she shouldn't have said that. "And what if Kuon means more to me than my acting career, Moko-chan?" she asked and Kanae looked at her before nodding.

"I don't agree with that but I guess I can support your relationship, that's what the best friend does, right?" Kanae asked and Kyoko nodded.

She felt unhappy. It was true that the best friend should care about her other best friend and support a relationship that made the second best friend happy but on the other hand, did a girlfriend leave her boyfriend alone when it looked like he was being dragged into his depression?

…

…

Kuon looked out the window of the bullet train. He had boarded a while back but he wasn't telling anyone where he was going. As unprofessional as it was, he needed a break from the world and he needed to figure out a way where his Dad could remain happy and keep his acting legacy intact. The last episodes still needed to be shot and Kuon hadn't felt himself ever being as unprofessional to leave and break his contracts.

It could have been more planned out, more thought out unlike a chapter coming out here and coming out there and for the writer to start losing control of the story and have it show less of the acting that they had originally wanted to write and more drama. He sighed as he saw that he was soon going to be leaving Tokyo.

It was here that he felt a man standing behind him. He turned around expecting for it to be for someone to see his ticket, heck it could even be just somebody wanting an autograph. What he didn't think he would see however was a man that might know his pain a little too well.

"Ogata-san," he said with a weak smile and Hiroaki looked out the window and then at the seat next to Kuon. "It's a surprise seeing you. Were you filmi-"

"I'm going down to Kyoto for inspiration but I thought that maybe I could pay you back for what you did to me," he said and Kuon tried to think through all the things that he had messed up for that week. He thought about Dark Moon, he hadn't thought he had done anything to cause destruction or dislike for the work. He looked at Ogata confused.

"When I was struggling with what to do when we were filming, you helped me out by telling me that I'm my own person. That advice helped me a lot and now I know how you knew what would help," Hiroaki said and Kuon took his bag off the seat gesturing with his head for him to sit.

"And you feel that you know what to say that will help with the world seeing my father as an abusive liar?" Kuon asked and Hiroaki nodded before taking a seat.

 **End of Chapter Thirty**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Twenty Nine**

Brennakai, Erza Tsuruga, evilteddybear, First Lady Riza, Guest, Kaname671, Kris XD, ktoll9, miel04, misherukuro, PaulaGaTo, RedtheWolf2

 **Author Response:**

Have to make this quick since my body is telling me that I can't write very much more tonight. Thank you all for the support and sorry it took me so long to update. Kuon needs to remember that he is loved and supported. I like the idea of the reporter being a part of it and I guess my stories always get tragic. I really do need to work on my comedic skills because I do have them but I prefer great pain and tragedy which has been said is easier to write as well. Maybe I'm just one of those non-skilled writers, lol.


	31. Chapter 31 - A Focus on Family

**AN: I've been attempting to update every 10** **th** **day of the month but got excited and updated early, hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter Thirty One – A Focus on Family**

Hiroaki sighed as he looked at the famous actor. He really did like Ren as a person even though he had concealed so much of his life and nearly been arrested. When you grew up in a family where your parents were famous and you were famous just because you were born to them things were a lot trickier with a lot more pressure. He had gone to the extreme of being scared and of hurting himself when he was younger, he had always faked his smile despite being terrified of not living up to his father's name. It was something that he had had to work on.

Kuon had done the opposite. Instead of drawing that violence inside, it had burst out of him and he had directed it upon others who might not deserve it. Hiroaki wasn't going to dwell on that though. America was a different society than Japan and he wasn't really sure what types of people that anger had been thrown towards.

No, he was accepting of the stress of having a famous father.

Hiroaki took a look at Kuon again and bowed his head feeling the pressure mounting. "May I speak my thoughts?" he asked politely and Kuon sighed before nodding. He had a weak smile on his face and Hiroaki turned to him.

"Your father is dealing with a lot but I don't think that I ever heard him say that he regrets having you as his son. I don't think that he ever would have denied that he is your father, he never will either and the media takes everything and turns it on its head, I wish it didn't but it's been doing that to my family for as long as I can remember," the director commented and Kuon stared at him.

"Do you remember when you first had your photograph taken or anyone telling you about your photograph being taken? I was told that my parents were able to keep me out of the papers until I was two-years-old in which time a photo of my father and me appeared in a magazine where it talked about his latest project." Hiroaki confided and Kuon watched him before breathing uncomfortably.

"Four months and there were apparently some close calls before that," Kuon replied as he looked out of the window. "My mother was thrilled to be one of the lead models in a huge designer's fashion show but she was nervous and kept throwing up without meaning to. Dad wanted to cheer her on and prove his support for her and he brought me because he knew she'd want me to see her even if I was too young to remember it."

Hiroaki nodded as he watched Kuon and the way he lit up when he spoke about his parents. Having famous parents was one thing but pretending not to experience the joy of having these loving parents was quite another. Kuon sighed as he looked at his hands. These hands had been covered in blood so many times but even with his anger, his parents had been there to help him. He could at least try to be honest with his father about his past, the messed up past that he carried around with him.

"I bet regular parents don't have to worry about that. They can take their kids everywhere with them and they don't have to worry about people making comments about the way a child looks or a child acts. I had people telling me that I looked like a woman as I grew up and that wasn't inside of my school, that was people who would comment on pictures of me and my dad," Hiroaki looked at Kuon as he looked at the ticket in his hand, pulling it from his pocket. The Japanese man smiled as he realized that his words were actually getting through to the man who had once before helped him.

"How did it feel working with your dad as a director? I know that whenever I would accompany my father to work, I was thrilled to watch his work. My father was my hero growing up. I mean, as much as I idolize _your_ father, I always thought that there was no better person in the world than my own father."

Kuon smiled and nodded as he saw that the train was nearly at its destination. He stood. "I think that I'm getting off early," he said and Hiroaki stood and grabbed his bag as well which made Kuon feel a little more suspicious of the director. Wasn't he supposed to be going on a trip? Had he actually boarded this train just for the chance for the two of them to have this conversation.

As the train stopped and Kuon got off, Hiroaki followed him and looked around. Kuon turned back to him, "Weren't you going somewhere? Didn't you have a job to do?" he asked and Hiroaki gently smiled at this.

"I did accomplish my job, I think," he told him and Kuon blinked. The director had spent his time and money getting Kuon to realize that he should just speak to his dad with nobody else around so that they could discuss what was happening and come up with a game plan. People like that, the good people in society, they really did exist. He couldn't lose his hope in humanity yet.

…..

…..

When Kuon had requested that Kuu met him at a somewhat isolated area in the middle of an isolated city, Kuu was a little bit suspicious but of course he would come. He would go to the ends of the earth if Kuon needed him there. He had already wasted so many years in which he could come to know and have a good relationship with his son. It would be wrong to take that for granted.

As Kuu arrived at the address, he saw Kuon sitting down on a bench looking rather exhausted. He approached his son, taking a look around him to make sure that there weren't gang members or worse paparazzi. "Hey," he told him and Kuon nodded in his direction. "Are you doing okay? Kyoko said that you suddenly took off and she was worried. I guess that we've both been dealing with a lot these past few days."

"Sorry about that," Kuon shrugged and Kuu shook his head. He didn't mean to blame his son. He certainly had never intended to blame his son. "Dad, do you think you would have been happier were I never to have been born. Were Mom to have had a miscarriage or something or for the two of you to never have conceived."

Kuu looked at him horrified before sitting down, "Why would you say something like that?" he asked and Kuon bowed his head.

"I'm just wondering if you would have been happier were I not your son," he told him and Kuu reached up and ruffled Kuon's hair as if he were a small boy again and he grinned as Kuon turned to him weakly.

"I'm kind of pissed that you think that," Kuu stated honestly, "the answer though is no. Neither I or your mother would be happier were you not here, you make us happy Kuon, as long as you're living your life then we're happy."

"You're not exactly happy now," Kuon argued, "There's no way that you can be happy now."

Kuu closed his eyes and sighed. Yes, with the way that things had been going, when it came to his career, he wasn't doing so well but that had little to do with Kuon and what Kuon was going through. It had to do with how judgmental people outside of their family were being. Kuu sighed as he looked at his feet before turning to his son, "You know, seeing those videos did hurt," he admitted and Kuon looked away nervously.

"It wasn't you who created that hurt though," Kuu continued. "I don't blame you for what happened. I can't blame you. If I were a kid in that situation, I probably would have fallen into the same trap but I wasn't focused on you. I was focused on trying to win as an actor and I _did_ neglect you when I look back on it. I am truly sorry about that. Both your mother and I are truly sorry for that."

"Dad," Kuon shifted with unease, he looked at his father not really knowing what to say but he knew that he didn't agree with what his dad was saying. "You didn't neglect me. I was fine. I took care of -"

Kuu shook his head, "Being neglected doesn't mean that we don't love you or that we physically hurt you. We didn't really understand how to balance our lives and it wasn't that we forgot about your or did it on purpose but we never really became the type of parents that we needed to be. We allowed other things to sway our motives and I've come to realize that. I realized it when you were Ren Tsuruga. I should have been a better father to you."

"Dad," Kuon whispered, "You've always been my hero. I've always had you as my biggest source of inspiration. I wanted to be a better son to you."

The older actor shook his head and put a hand on Kuon's shoulder, "There's nothing that you could have done to become a better son because you've already been such an amazing son and even if you weren't, you're my son and I accept the real you. I have never doubted my love for you. You're my child and seeing those videos made me angry both at the people who hurt you and myself. No job is worth seeing a family member get hurt like that."

"I survived," Kuon commented and Kuu looked away.

"You weren't meant to get hurt in the first place. To think that I wasn't protecting you," he bowed his head and struggled to breathe before looking at Kuon, "What do you think we should do?"

"How about if we continue with what we _have_ been doing," Kuon suggested and Kuu watched him. "I mean, the promo clip just launched. How about we see how people receive The Lake in the Park and if it goes well we can think of something else that we can collaborate on, that is if you want to."

"How about we both act this time," Kuu asked and Kuon laughed.

"The chance to work alongside my hero? I would be a real fool to pass up that offer," he said and Kuu wrapped his arms around him, hugging the son who he had wanted to hold for such a long time. Kuon laughed at how much his father truly did love him.

"Kuon, please promise me that if something that happens causes you pain once again that you'll let me know?" he asked and Kuon nodded as he watched his father.

"I promise," he agreed before Kuu stood up and looked around.

"Let's get something to eat," he suggested and Kuon laughed before standing up again. It felt amazing to know that he and his father were both safe and he hadn't ruined his dad's life and his career. Now they just needed to focus on how to work together in the future.

 **End of Chapter Thirty One**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Thirty**

H-Nala, Kaname671, Kris XD, paulagato

 **Author Response**

Ogata really did want to help Kuon out and he did so. He really needed that talk with Kuu. Thank you for your support.


	32. Chapter 32 - The Ultimate Offer

**Chapter Thirty Two – The Ultimate Offer**

Kuu sat silently as he looked around the bedroom as Julie slept. The Lake in the Park was nearly done but it had given him some important moments that went beyond just seeing Kuon act. His son was incredible. Kuu had always known that. Still, he was happy to see the maturity in Kuon as he acted and the fact that he had come out to the public as himself. It made Kuu want to stay around for a bit longer but it would be hard to find an excuse to do that and he knew that Julie was missing the runway.

"Hmm," Julie hummed in her sleep, "What are you thinking about, darling?" she asked without opening her eyes and Kuu grinned as he turned to her. He looked at her for a while before closing his eyes. "Kuu?" Julie asked again and Kuu smiled down at her.

"I think I might want to continue directing," he said and Julie laughed.

"Sounds nice. I'm sure that there are a lot of actors who want to work with you back home," she told him and Kuu felt his stomach twist. Was it that bad of an idea to want to stay in Japan and see his son at least a few times a week.

"I was thinking of staying in Japan," he told her and Julie opened her eyes to sit up slowly. She watched him, she frowned slightly before yawning.

"You don't want to go home yet?" she asked knowing that there were producers who would want Kuu for their movies and her for their TV shows and fashion projects. She still looked extremely youthful despite being the mother of a man in his twenties. "Maybe we could convince Kuon to come home, find _him_ a job."

Kuu shook his head with a laugh, "I doubt that he'd go. He's started to learn that family is more important than his career. I didn't realize that until he was fifteen and he was in pain. I think that Kuon has really matured and I want to give him that choice."

Julie smiled softly, "Maybe we could stay here for one more project or just to see how this one turns out," she suggested. "He won't cut us off again. At least, I don't think that he would cut us off again. I hope he doesn't."

"I know that he won't but when we go back to America, we might only see him a few times a year," he told her and Julie shook her head stubbornly.

"Every month. I'm going to arrange that every month that there be at least a few days I can stay in Japan and see him. I need to make up for the lost time," she argued and Kuu nodded slowly. Maybe she was right, travelling back and forth might be easier for all of them. He was happy for Kuon though. It took a great woman to change your dreams for and Kyoko was a great woman.

…

…

Kyoko blushed as she sat down at the small table in the living room and turned the TV on. She was happy that Kuon had come back and that he seemed to be suffering a little less. People had started to move on from the videos of his past and turn to other news. She was watching a news report on foreigners when it suddenly turned to something about The Lake in the Park and she got a little nervous.

She turned in the direction of the bedroom wondering if she should wake Kuon but felt a little better when she didn't. Kuon needed to sleep. Kyoko pulled her knees up close and then looked down as they spoke about her and her blossoming as an actress and the layered performance that she had given Pandora.

She had always been ignored in the past but they were highlighting her now. She might not have been able to give that performance were it not for Kuon and although only teasers and trailers had been shown, the first part of the drama would air very son and she didn't want to lose momentum in her career. That made her think about Kuon's career. For such a long time, he had wanted to return to America and become a Hollywood actor, was she just standing between him and his dreams?

So much had changed for the two of them but Kyoko needed Kuon to feel secure in his choices even if that didn't include her.

As she heard noise from the direction of his bedroom, she got up, leaving the TV on so that she could listen for his name and went to prepare some tea for them. She thought about how far she had personally come, not only as an actress but the fact that she could be with Kuon and prepare him tea and food and not feel like she was a maid to him. Unlike Shotaro, when he said that he'd be in a certain place, he would do whatever he needed to do to meet her in that place.

She hadn't felt the loyalty of any man the way that Kuon was loyal to her.

As she made the tea, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and turned to smile at the tall blond, gazing into his emerald eyes. "Hi," she breathed out as she approached him and put a hand on his chest, stretching her fingers out. "How are you feeling today, Corn?" she grinned.

"I'm feeling wonderful that you're here," he said and Kyoko blushed again. "People have been telling me how amazing you are as Pandora and I have to believe that. You're the best thing in the drama," he smiled and Kyoko shook her head.

"I think that you are," she told him as she felt him wrap her up in an embrace. Despite the stories about his childhood and the way that the media had seemed to attack him later, she thought the world of him still. It was like in that Disney movie Hercules where Hercules decides to give up his position as a god and instead live a mortal life with Meg. Kuon seemed to be living a mortal life with her.

"We'll have to agree to disagree, won't we?" he asked her. "I have to meet with Matsushima-san today, there have been some more job offers so I have to read over them and pick the ones I like most. I can't accept everything, unfortunately."

"I know that you can't because you're a wonderful actor in very high demand," Kyoko grinned and Kuon put a hand to her cheek, lifting it up and leaning down for a kiss. Sometimes the height difference made things difficult but it was an easy enough thing to ignore. He pulled back after the passionate kiss and Kyoko hugged him again.

"I really am going to make you tea," she said gesturing to the kettle that was on the stove, "and soup. You have to have something to eat with the tea," she told him and he looked around.

"May I help?" he asked and Kyoko nodded.

"You can chop the vegetables and try to slow down when you do it," she advised as she took out the ingredients and Kuon stood back. Kyoko looked at him. "Are you sure that you're okay staying in Japan?" she asked and he nodded. "Really, Kuon, we can do long distance if your dreams are still to go to America. Your parents are there and I know that that's been what you've wanted to do as a kid, long before we actually met as children."

"And dreams can change," Kuon told her as he selected the knife.

"If it's about the videos," Kyoko said quickly and Kuon shook his head. It wasn't about the videos. The videos would haunt him for the rest of his life but with any fear, he had to push through it and think about the more important things in life.

"It's not about the videos," he said hoping that she'd believe him. "I want to stay with you. That's the dream that I want to follow most. I don't care about being a big fancy Hollywood actor if it means risking the sacrifice of our relationship. I mean, I don't want to scare you but I imagine us getting married, having kids, growing old together. I hope that doesn't terrify you that I think that."

Kyoko smiled widely as she mixed the stock and other liquid ingredients. "It doesn't terrify me at all. I want the same things," she admitted and Kuon turned to her.

"Even the part about having kids?" he dared to ask and Kyoko – to his surprise – nodded.

"I wouldn't mind having kids," she said honestly, "as long as I had them with you."

…

…

Kyoko had received four calls from Sawara-san that morning and she was a little nervous about what that meant. Had she made a violation of her contract somewhere, was there some scandalous video coming out about her. Hopefully it meant good news but Sawara-san hadn't said good news, he had said important huge news and that could mean that she was being let go by the agency.

As she entered his office, she saw a man sitting there who looked foreign. She walked forwards nervously and then dropped into a bow. "Hello, I'm Mogami Kyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said before getting the foreigners name.

"Keith Parsons," he said as he stood up and Kyoko recognized the voice. They were from California because they sounded like Kuon when he spoke in his regular voice. She smiled as she thought about how cute he sounded with his proper voice and not speaking in Japanese. "I heard that you know a little English."

Kyoko nodded, "More formal than not," she said as she straightened her back. "I learned a little when I was growing up and my boyfriend was born and grew up in California," she said and Keith nodded along to that. "How may I help you?"

"I traveled out here because I wanted to offer you a supporting role in my movie. It would mean spending about a month in California but I'd be happy to pay for all your expenses getting there, find you somewhere to stay and help with whatever needs to be done, well not me personally but one of my assistants."

Kyoko stopped. She felt her heart pound in her chest. He had come all the way from America to speak with her about a job. She found the guilt in her chest. She had never imagined that somebody would come for her but now that it was happening, she didn't want to admit to it. She wanted to take it because who didn't have dreams of acting in America but she would feel so guilty when it came to Kuon who was willing to stay in Japan for her.

"I'm really honored," she said nervously, "It would be great to work on it but I can't do that," she said and Sawara looked at her in shock. "I'm really sorry but, as stupid as it might sound, I want to prioritize my boyfriend. I wouldn't be able to -"

"You're the second person to turn me down today," the director commented and Kyoko looked at him curiously. "The male actor I asked told me that he wanted to stay here and be with his girlfriend."

Kyoko looked up, her eyes widening, "The male actor, could it be that his name is Hizuri Kuon?" she asked and the man nodded. Kyoko blushed a little at hearing that response. "I suppose you've seen The Lake in the Park or at least the previews?" she asked and he nodded. "Is the role that you offered Kuon-kun still open?" she said and he nodded slowly.

"Then, as Kuon's girlfriend, we'll take the roles," she said. "I'll let Kuon know as soon as possible."

So, Kuon would be achieving his dream and Kyoko would be there progressing in her career as well. Dreams really did come true.

 **End of Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Thirty One**

H-Nala, Kaname671, paulagato

 **I can't believe I started this fic in April 2017. It's pretty old**


	33. Chapter 33 - Are You Proud?

**Chapter Thirty Three – Are You Proud?**

Kyoko looked to the TV screen as she folded some clothes that she had recently purchased. She watched the replay of the drama and the story unfolding as her and Kuon played their roles She really had grown so much as an actress during the time she had been at LME. She had herself to thank for that, her hard work, but there were also so many other people. She looked at the clothes that she was folding. These were nicer than the ones she had worn when she had auditioned for the agency.

Hopefully she would still stand out when they got to Los Angeles. American girls were always said to be so beautiful and those in Southern California were anorexic beauty queens wanting a shot to get famous. Kyoko had been managing her diet for years, making lists of what she should and should not be eating. These girls made it a competitive sport. Surely Kuon would want someone with more experience.

She looked down before sitting on the bed and sighed. She would ask Julie if she could help her get a better figure to impress Kuon with. She could see him standing out and using his charisma to draw people to him. Kuon wouldn't have any problems being an American actor but she was just some girl from Kyoto and there were many Americans who didn't know where Kyoto was.

Kyoko looked down before her attention was drawn to Kuon as he entered the apartment. She hadn't approached the subject and asked him how he felt about returning to somewhere that had given him so much pain especially since the video had come out. She was hoping for the best for both of them.

"I've got some great news," Kuon said with a grin. "Boss did something amazing."

"He's…he's helping with the plane tickets?" Kyoko asked before looking down, her cheeks turning red and Kuon shook his head. He watched her. Receiving these gifts for her was different than it was for him. He was used to living a luxurious lifestyle. It didn't seem that Kyoko had the same opportunities.

"Boss is letting us use one of his properties. This one is a beach-front property. I wonder if I'll still be able to surf, I've grown a lot since I used to do that," he said and Kyoko watched him. She remembered the time that she had spent with him in Guam and how she had gone to the magical ocean to see the mermaids and he had wanted to spend time under the water with the fish.

"Is that okay?" Kyoko asked nervously. "I mean, if the president…if he really needs tha-"

"I think it would be more of an insult to him were we not to take it," Kuon attempted to remind her and Kyoko nodded. Everyone spoiled her these days and it just made her wonder whether her mother would have seen the drama and if she had, what were her plans about it. Kyoko looked at Kuon and nodded.

"Do you think that you could teach me?" she asked with a sweet smile as she took in her handsome prince.

"Teach you to surf?" Kuon asked before nodding, "let's see if I need to retain myself but we can go swimming, enjoy the beach. I am a huge fan of the beach," he grinned and Kyoko looked at him but smiled softly. She hummed to herself as it crossed her mind. They would be in America. Kuon would be back in his home country where he would be speaking English without being in character.

She would get to hear how amazing his voice sounded when he spoke in his natural language in his natural tone every single day. She only hoped that she was enough for him.

…..

…..

Kyoko took a deep breath in as she stood in front of the Fuwa ryokan. She had told Kuon that she needed a few days for herself but she hadn't told him why. She felt that he understood where she was going and why. She took a deep breath in before walking towards the inn. She had phoned Sho's parents and they had offered her lodgings for the two days she was here.

Walking forwards, Kyoko smiled as Sho's mother came out to greet her. Shotaro's parents hadn't ever been truly supportive of his seeking fame and fans but she hoped that hadn't carried onto her. The only way she would ever run one of these ryokans was as his wife and he had made it clear that he didn't want that.

"Hello," Kyoko said with a formal bow – in just the way that this woman had taught her – "It's nice to see you again. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"Of course," Fuwa-san smiled as she gave a half bow to the woman in front of her. "I heard about the drama that you were in. The photographs that I saw in the guest's newspapers made me happy that you are doing so well. I also heard you were dating Tsuruga Ren."

"Hizuri Kuon," Kyoko corrected her and Fuwa-san nodded slowly.

"Yes, I think I did hear about that. Are you happy with him? Does he treat you right?" Fuwa-san asked and Kyoko offered up and energetic smile and nod. Despite the fact that Kuon had some obvious flaws she was happy, she accepted that he was this way. She wanted to be with him despite those problems.

"He treats me well, he's gentle and patient with me," Kyoko said before looking around nervously. "I apologize that I wasn't able to make things work out with Shotaro. I had believed that he was my prince but I'm scared that I just gave you false hope about our situation."

"I am angry at that boy for using you like that," Fuwa-san said honestly. "I still love him with all of my heart but I am angry at him. I am happy that things turned out for the best though. I wanted to know about your life and your career. So, why are you visiting now?"

"I…" Kyoko bowed her head, she wished that she could honestly say that she was just there to show her gratitude to the people who had given her so much and to say goodbye to them if she never returned but she had to be honest. Fuwa-san had always noticed when she was lying, she hadn't been a great actor during that time. "I wanted to see my mother. I truly expect her to turn me away but I'm going to try," she said hopefully.

Fuwa-san nodded, "I understand. I haven't heard from Saena-san in a few months but I believe that she still is working for the same law office. I can give you a ride tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'll find my own way," Kyoko said before blushing. She turned back to the car that was behind her and Fuwa-san's eyes widened. Maybe it really was a shock that she had driven a Porsche here. Maybe Fuwa-san hadn't believed that she would ever even own a Porsche or have a driver's license since those were so much rarer in Japan than in America. Still, Kyoko had learned from Kuon and she took pride in that. He valued his car highly but he had let her use it whilst he was going to take a business car if he needed to.

"This is my boyfriend's car," Kyoko tried to explain and Fuwa-san walked over to it.

"May I touch it?" she asked and Kyoko nodded. She knew that Kuon wouldn't mind. He had his own things to think about and technically he was going to be leaving it in the president's house's garage for months whilst they were in America. He wouldn't have control of it but Kyoko didn't see the president letting others use it. "It's amazing. Your boyfriend is very wealthy."

Kyoko opened her mouth but she couldn't argue with that. Even though he wasn't using his family's money, he had built up a lot of wealth himself during the time that he had spent within Japan working as an actor. She imagined that with two working actors and models that the Hizuri sat upon quite a fortune. Still, Kuu was one of the most down to earth guys she had met, in everything but how much he adored Kuon.

"I was thinking of taking it to the law office, maybe grabbing their attention so they'll let me in," Kyoko laughed and Fuwa-san smiled to her. She wanted to protest that Kyoko didn't need to do that but knowing the firm that Saena worked at, any affluence that Kyoko could show might work to her advantage.

…..

…..

Kyoko walked into the lobby of the law offices. She would sit down and wait if they weren't able to give her the opportunity to meet with her mother. She heard gasps as people turned to her. Usually she remained unnoticed even though she had been acting for a while. It was probably the exposure that Ren had brought to he that made her stand out.

As she looked around, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned with a smile. She quickly bowed, "Todoh-san," she said quickly, "It's been a long time since…"

"Our meeting," he nodded as he pushed his glasses up to steady them. "I saw the drama that you were in. You did good work."

"Do you know if…if _she_ saw it," Kyoko asked and Todoh shook his head.

"I don't think that she did but I'm not sure. You do remember how much of a private person she is. Have you come to see her?" he asked and Kyoko nodded. "Could you please take a seat?" he said as he gestured to a waiting area in the lobby and Kyoko did so. He seemed to disappear from her view quite easily and Kyoko sighed.

She had made the right decision in coming there, right? She sighed as she sat down but was more hopeful that she could see her now that Todoh-san was helping her. Was he someone special to her mother? Could he make her heart blossom again in the same way that Kuon had done for her? Kyoko closed her eyes and let her hands rest on her knees as she tried to practice the speech she had made.

Once she heard the elevator ding about ten minutes later, Kyoko stood and saw her mother exit with Todoh-san, she walked over to her and dropped down into a bow.

"Hello, Mogami-san," she smiled as she rose and Saena raised one of her eyebrows.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked whilst avoiding eye contact with her daughter. Kyoko smiled as she steeled her heart against the pain.

"I'm going to be moving to the United States temporarily. I managed to get an acting job," she said, "I was in a -"

"I don't have time for silly things like movies and dramas," Saena said and Kyoko continued to smile though she felt a slight sting in her heart from this dismissal.

"Of course," she nodded. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I go, thank you for you know…my existence," she laughed.

Saena shook her head, unable to see Todoh rolling his eyes behind her. "I hear that you are traveling with a man," she said and Kyoko smiled happily. "Don't allow him to dupe you," Saena warned before walking away, "We're done here," she said and Kyoko paused. Admittedly she had received more from that interaction than she had been expecting.

Todoh said a quick farewell before following Saena, "Well," he said with a short chuckle and Saena hummed a little annoyed, "Did you watch the drama?"

Saena paused, "Unfortunately," she replied, "I did."

 **End of Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Thirty Two**

Erza, H-Nala, Kaname671, SpiritedRanger, zeynel


End file.
